


Losing my religion

by volleylover_09



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: I chilometri si accumulavano sul quadro, un viaggio dopo l’altro, mentre Ivan cercava di tenere gli occhi aperti sull’asfalto davanti a lui. Era una cifra enorme, quella che aumentava sotto il suo sguardo, e racchiudeva la sua relazione con Simone. Eppure quel numero che si ingigantiva di volta in volta era un’arma a doppio taglio. C’erano dentro i sorrisi di quando aveva superato l’ennesima città ed era un passo più vicino all’arrivo, e gli sguardi tristi del viaggio di ritorno, con quei numeri che si frapponevano tra lui e il ragazzo.Quella sera era stata la rabbia a prevalere, per aver deciso di mettere di nuovo quei cinquecento chilometri tra di loro.





	1. I've said too much, I haven't said enough

**Author's Note:**

> Di nuovo una long, dopo un anno dalla mia prima storia qui. È necessaria qualche premessa prima di lasciarvi alla lettura. È ambientata nella prossima stagione di Superlega, nel Gennaio 2019. Mi sono presa grandissime licenze poetiche su chi gioca dove, e specialmente mi sono permessa di mettere Bernardi sulla panchina di Trento e Giani a Perugia, giusto per rimescolare un po' le carte. Avviso che è un work in progress e quindi ci potranno essere ritardi sulla frequenza di pubblicazione...abbiate pazienza XD  
> Un grazie grande quanto le spalle di Ivan va a sheswanderlust che da un anno sopporta discorsi su questa storia e che amorevolmente beta questi capitoli. <3  
> Buona lettura, spero.
> 
> Disclaimer: è tutto frutto di fantasia, anzi, non volevo proprio gufare nulla. Scusate :P

«Allora, questo weekend vieni a Perugia?»

«Non puoi salire tu?»

«Domenica ho la partita, Simone.»

«...»

«L’avevi dimenticato.»

«No, io...sì.»

«Allora?»

«È che Tiziano ha organizzato una cena da lui, ci fa conoscere la fidanzata, sai com’è.»

«...va bene. Tanto ormai, settimana più, settimana meno.»

«Ivan...»

«Ho detto che va bene.»

 

_Termine chiamata._

_*_

_Una settimana dopo._

 

Ivan era stanco.

Nel parcheggio del PalaTrento si stirò appena sulla poltrona e abbassò lo specchietto. Aveva gli occhi arrossati. Li strinse e se li sfregò con un pugno chiuso, reprimendo uno sbadiglio. Dalla radio accesa veniva la cronaca della partita che si stava svolgendo all’interno.

“ _Partenio alza una pipe a Lanza, ma...viene murato. La partita finisce al tie break in favore di Monza. Torniamo tra poco con le interviste a bordo campo.”_

Ivan chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare il capo contro il poggiatesta. Non era il problema di Trento che perdeva una partita, piuttosto era dall’inizio della stagione che la squadra aveva un andamento altalenante, così come Simone, dentro e fuori dal campo.

Non era sicuro di quando le cose avevano cominciato a sfuggirgli di mano, fatto sta che le parole si erano fatte via via più sporadiche e avevano creato crepe sempre più ampie tra lui e il palleggiatore.

Mezz’ora dopo, quando lo vide passare davanti alla macchina, a testa bassa senza guardarlo, seppe che sarebbe stato un altro di quei giorni, di quelli spenti, in cui tutto sembrava forzato e fuori luogo. Sentì il battito accelerare appena, quando lo vide compiere i soliti gesti di sempre, in un automatismo che aveva cominciato a fargli paura.

Lo osservò mentre girava attorno all’auto, apriva il bagagliaio e vi riponeva il borsone. Poi prendeva posto all’interno dell’abitacolo e si sporgeva verso di lui per un bacio, un contatto veloce, per poi accomodarsi di nuovo e allacciarsi la cintura.

Ivan accese il motore e partì.

«Com’è andata la partita?»

Con la coda dell’occhio lo vide non fare una piega a quella domanda, il gomito piegato contro lo sportello, la mano chiusa in un pugno sotto il mento e lo sguardo perso verso l’esterno. Eppure era buio pesto, non c’era niente che non avesse già visto migliaia di volte, ma non distoglieva gli occhi da lì.

«Tutto bene.»

_Tutto bene un cazzo._

Ivan si tenne per sé quel commento, strinse la presa sul cambio e scalò la marcia, infilandosi nel traffico, verso casa di Simone.

 

 

C’era silenzio. Un silenzio innaturale, scomodo addirittura.

Ivan non aveva ricordi di aver mai provato quella sensazione, a casa del ragazzo, o in generale in sua compagnia. Se calava il silenzio, era perché il palleggiatore si era assopito sulla sua spalla sul divano, perché lui era uno che parlava, parlava sempre, anche durante i film. Per questo era tutto fuorché normale che dopo una partita non facesse le solite analisi, piene di entusiasmo o di irritazione alle volte, commentando le azioni, facendogli vivere quel match che non aveva visto di persona. Grazie a quei racconti, era come se Ivan fosse sempre stato presente, in tribuna a guardarlo fare magie e ad essere solo Simone, come si limitava a dire lui, pieno d’imbarazzo.

Lo stava squadrando, mentre girava attorno ai fornelli con scatti nervosi, passandosi una mano sul collo ogni tanto, inclinandolo di lato, a far scricchiolare le vertebre cervicali.

Ivan si spostò dal frigo a cui si era appoggiato e si mosse piano verso di lui, fermandoglisi alle spalle. Gli posò le mani ai lati del collo, premendo coi pollici sui nervi tesi della schiena e lo sentì immobilizzarsi per un attimo, per poi scrollare appena le spalle, sfuggendo al suo tocco.

«Dai, Ivan.» tagliò corto, riprendendo a cucinare e lo schiacciatore si passò stancamente una mano sul viso, spostandosi verso il divano, lontano da lui.

 

Alzò gli occhi dal piatto quasi vuoto in direzione di Simone e lo vide osservare le pietanze con sguardo vuoto, giocherellando con una forchetta, prima di prendere un boccone e deglutire con evidente sforzo.

Un’improvvisa rabbia lo prese e istintivamente gettò le posate nel piatto. Il rumore sordo riscosse Simone che alzò la testa e lo guardò, sbattendo le palpebre come se si fosse appena svegliato e lo stesse mettendo a fuoco.

«Io non ce la faccio più.» sbottò Ivan, i gomiti sul tavolo «Non così.»

Vide il ragazzo fissarlo con espressione assente e soppresse la voglia di alzarsi e scuoterlo.

«Così come?»

Ivan esalò una bassa risata e scosse la testa, mentre si faceva appena indietro con la sedia.

«Così come...» ripeté, incrociando le braccia al petto e osservando Simone prendere il suo piatto e alzarsi «Con te che non mi parli, con te che mi dici “tutto bene” quando ti chiedo della partita.»

Simone si fermò e lo guardò, le mani poggiate al bancone della cucina, la mascella contratta.

«Tutto bene cosa, Simone, cosa?» Ivan alzò improvvisamente la voce, mentre si rimetteva in piedi e lo fronteggiava «Ti sembra che qualcosa vada bene?»

Ivan allargò le braccia con enfasi e l’altro rimase in silenzio, le mani che si stringevano al bordo del piano e le nocche si facevano bianche.

«Ho sentito la fine della partita in radio.» riprese in tono duro «Avete perso al tie break e non giocavi nemmeno. Però “tutto bene”»

Lo vide prendere un respiro e rialzare le spalle.

«Perché devi darmi addosso?» scattò all’improvviso Simone, l’espressione ferita. «Lo sai che sono stanco.»

Ivan si allontanò e fece qualche passo verso il salotto.

«Lo dici sempre.» dichiarò un attimo dopo, riprendendo un tono di voce normale «Ma di cosa sei stanco? Degli allenamenti? Della pallavolo? Di me?»

Strinse i pugni, li aprì e li richiuse di nuovo, respirando quasi affannosamente. Non era andato lì per litigare, tuttavia sembrava fosse l’unico modo per relazionarsi col ragazzo, ormai.

«Perché fai così, Ivan.» sospirò sconfitto Simone, nella stessa posizione, senza aver mosso un passo verso di lui. Ivan lo vide portarsi una mano al viso, sugli occhi, per poi scoprirli di nuovo, forse più affaticati di prima.

«Forse perché a me importa ancora qualcosa, Simone.» gli tornò incontro in due falcate, mentre ondate di calore gli arrivavano al viso e nelle mani «Mi importa di questo.»

Indicò la distanza che li separava, apparentemente minima, vista dall’esterno.

«Stai dicendo che a me non frega nulla?» sbottò Simone, da un momento all’altro «Se è ancora per la scorsa settimana, ti ho detto che mi disp-»

Ivan alzò una mano per fermarlo.

«Non è per quello, cristo, sono _mesi_.» ribatté con lo stesso tono duro dell’altro «E smettila di scusarti. A che serve, poi? È più di due anni che facciamo avanti e indietro, è quello il problema? Sei stanco dei viaggi?»

Lo vide tacere di nuovo e spostare lo sguardo altrove, contraendo la mascella. Per un attimo Ivan sentì i propri muscoli rilassarsi e l’espressione del viso addolcirsi appena, prima di allungarsi e posargli una mano sul braccio, l’altro che incontrava di nuovo i suoi occhi, nel silenzio. Simone aveva uno sguardo spaventato e Ivan si trattenne appena dall’avvicinarsi ulteriormente e stringerlo a sé, dimenticando le liti e tutto il resto.

«Andiamo a vivere insieme.»

Lo fissò mentre sgranava gli occhi, le pupille dilatate.

«Cosa?»

Ivan si avvicinò di un altro passo, mettendogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle, di nuovo calmo.

«Andiamo a vivere insieme.» ripeté in tono sereno, un accenno di sorriso «È la soluzione, Simone. Ci prendiamo un appartamento a metà strada, a Bologna, che dici? Così basta viaggi, basta videochiamate la sera...»

Sorrise all’idea, la mente già persa nella prospettiva di quel futuro, quando sentì Simone divincolarsi dalla sua stretta e allontanarsi, girando attorno al tavolo, prima che una singola parola risuonasse nella stanza e nella sua mente, ancora e ancora.

«No.»

_Ecco un’altra crepa._

Lo guardò quasi senza vederlo, a metà tra il desiderio di spaccare qualcosa o semplicemente di andarsene. Era stanco di parlare, stanco di andare verso Simone e sbattere contro un muro.

«Sei il primo a dire che abbiamo problemi e vuoi risolverli così?» sbottò il ragazzo gesticolando nervosamente «E poi non posso lasciare Trento adesso, non con Bernardi che mi sta sempre col fiato sul collo e sarei più stanco di adesso, a fare il pendolare tutti i giorni.»

Ivan si passò una mano tra i capelli, spettinandoli, incapace di guardare ancora in faccia il ragazzo. Gli era chiaro che fossero tutte scuse, rifletté, mentre stringeva i denti.

«Quindi a te sta bene così.» affermò infilando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, lo sguardo che si posava sul suo trolley lasciato accanto al divano. «Lasciamo tutto com’è, hai ragione. Vediamoci una volta ogni tanto, a metà strada, prendiamo una stanza in albergo, scopiamo e tante grazie.»

«Ma che stai dicendo, adesso?» replicò il ragazzo facendo una smorfia di disgusto a quelle parole.

Ivan non diede segno di averlo sentito, proseguendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.

«Che uno così, tanto per fare, lo trovo anche a Perugia.»

Il silenzio calò di nuovo a quelle parole e Ivan si morse la lingua, dopo essersele fatte uscire dalla bocca. Osservò Simone fissarlo con espressione gelida e rabbrividì appena.

«Allora trovatelo pure.»

Ivan afferrò di scatto il giubbotto poggiato alla sedia e si mosse verso il trolley, senza guardare Simone. Non poteva scambiarci nemmeno uno sguardo in quel momento, non riusciva ad associare quelle parole alla persona che evidentemente le aveva pronunciate.

«E ora dove vai?»

Ivan fissò il legno della porta davanti a lui, la mano già sulla maniglia. Strinse la presa e l’aprì.

«A casa mia.»

Non aveva senso restare, anche se era appena arrivato, anche se lo aspettavano altre cinque ore di macchina, in piena notte. Non voleva restare lì.

«Dai, Ivan, non-»

Il rumore della porta che sbatteva troncò a metà quelle parole.

 

 

I chilometri si accumulavano sul quadro, un viaggio dopo l’altro, mentre Ivan cercava di tenere gli occhi aperti sull’asfalto davanti a lui. Era una cifra enorme, quella che aumentava sotto il suo sguardo, e racchiudeva la sua relazione con Simone. Eppure quel numero che si ingigantiva di volta in volta era un’arma a doppio taglio. C’erano dentro i sorrisi di quando aveva superato l’ennesima città ed era un passo più vicino all’arrivo, e gli sguardi tristi del viaggio di ritorno, con quei numeri che si frapponevano tra lui e il ragazzo.

Quella sera era stata la rabbia a prevalere, per aver deciso di mettere di nuovo quei cinquecento chilometri tra di loro.

L’aria fredda che veniva dal finestrino aperto gli faceva pizzicare gli occhi, ma non alleviava la stanchezza mentale e fisica che quella serata gli aveva provocato. Senza pensarci oltre, imboccò l’uscita appena fuori Verona, dopo aver adocchiato un Holiday Inn che svettava al lato dell’autostrada. Non pensò nemmeno di portarsi con sé la valigia, dal momento che l’unica cosa che voleva davvero era dormire.

Allungò la carta di credito all’uomo di là dal bancone e poco dopo si avviò per le scale, al primo piano, nella sua camera doppia, che avrebbe usato da solo.

Fu solo quando si trovò sotto il getto caldo della doccia che il cervello di Ivan riprese a lavorare, a rimuginare su quell’ennesima lite, su quelle settimane che definire difficili era un eufemismo. Ivan non sapeva dire cosa fosse cambiato nel palleggiatore, o quando questo fosse successo.

Avevano vinto i maledetti Mondiali, accidenti. Cosa ci poteva essere di meglio se non aver vinto la medaglia più importante, nel proprio paese? Eppure gli sembrava che il problema venisse proprio da lì, dal giorno dopo della medaglia, o dalla prima sconfitta di Trento in campionato, o dai problemi con Bernardi.

No, Ivan non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo e men che meno di come fare per aggiustarlo.

Inconsciamente le sue dita accarezzarono un punto all’interno del braccio sinistro. Chiuse gli occhi, inclinando indietro la testa sotto al getto dell’acqua, mentre sentiva i contorni di quella S che si era fatto disegnare lì, a stretto contatto col cuore. Era una piccola lettera, in mezzo ai disegni già presenti, un’aggiunta dopo quel Mondiale che aveva significato tanto, e per cui i compagni non avevano smesso di prenderlo in giro, per quella romanticheria, come la chiamavano.

Ma in quel momento bruciava soltanto, sulla sua pelle e contro il cuore, mentre quel “No” gli riecheggiava di nuovo nella testa e non smetteva di tormentarlo.


	2. You let go, I let go too

C’erano diverse cose di cui Ivan andava fiero nella sua vita, e la maggior parte di esse erano legate inevitabilmente alla pallavolo.

La prima riguardava il rapporto con suo padre, l’essersi scostato dal quel cognome che gli aveva fatto ombra per più di metà della sua vita, a suon di litigi e porte sbattute, trofei presi e lanciati a terra e parole pesanti che volavano più veloci degli ace che schiantava a terra. Era fiero di essere riuscito a ricostruire pian piano un qualche tipo di relazione con lui, un dialogo non più a senso unico, finalmente.

Poi c’erano le medaglie, fin da Rio. Perché, che volesse ammetterlo o no, da Rio era cambiato tutto, nella sua testa e sul campo. Era diventato più consapevole, più conscio di quello che poteva dare, insieme ai compagni e non più da solo, un contributo non solo fatto di ace e schiacciate, ma anche di parole, di urla, di pacche rassicuranti e ferme. C’erano state le sconfitte, quelle facevano parte del gioco, ma anche i premi individuali, le soddisfazioni a Perugia, oltre che con la Nazionale. Poi era arrivato l’oro ai Mondiali e a Ivan era sembrato di essere sul tetto del mondo, mentre una gioia incontenibile si era fatta spazio nel suo petto, una pace che mai in vita sua aveva sentito, se non quando aveva abbracciato Buti, dopo il muro contro gli Stati Uniti, nella semifinale delle Olimpiadi. Aveva le vertigini, al pensiero che da quel momento erano passati più di due anni e, a volte, gli sembrava una vita intera.

C’era una cosa per cui era sempre stato orgoglioso di se stesso ed era la concentrazione che riusciva a tenere sul campo, non appena sfilava coi compagni per il corridoio, finché non entrava nel cuore del palazzetto. A quel punto si estraniava, spingeva tutto fuori dalla sua testa, mentre si sedeva al suo posto a bordo campo e, come da rituale, afferrava il nastro bianco e con metodo se lo attaccava alle dita, lentamente. Aveva bisogno di quei minuti con se stesso, lo sguardo fisso sulle dita, fino al campo, senza vederlo realmente. Intorno a lui i suoni ovattati del pubblico che riempiva gli spalti, la musica dagli altoparlanti, la risata di Buti, le ultime raccomandazioni dell’allenatore.

Al centro di tutto, Simone.

Era stato il punto di connessione che l’aveva portato da Rio ai Mondiali, e da Trento a Perugia, continuamente. Quello che aveva giocato un ruolo in ogni sua soddisfazione, in ogni medaglia e in ogni premio, che si era improvvisato mediatore quando Ivan e suo padre se ne stavano in silenzio ai capi opposti del tavolo e Simone si sforzava di trovare un punto comune, tra palleggi e schiacciate. L’aveva tenuto coi piedi per terra quando la sua strafottenza minacciava di riportarlo fuori strada, l’aveva abbracciato quando non sapeva di averne bisogno, aveva sopportato i suoi sfoghi e la metà delle volte Ivan era convinto che nemmeno si accorgesse del bene che gli stava facendo.

La magia terminava col fischio che segnava la fine della partita. A quel punto tutto tornava prepotentemente a galla, tutti i problemi, le preoccupazioni, la rabbia spinta in un angolo della mente.

Quella sera non fece eccezione, alla fine del quarto set contro Piacenza, mentre la tifoseria di Perugia si esibiva in canti e sbandieramenti per festeggiare l’ennesima vittoria in casa. Ivan osservò in maniera quasi distaccata quell’esplosione di colori e di gioia, Bata che lo spingeva verso la rete con una pacca sulla spalla, a stringere la mano agli avversari. Ivan nemmeno si rese conto dei volti che scorrevano davanti a lui, dei passi che faceva in avanti, seguendo i compagni verso la panchina e afferrando distrattamente un asciugamano.

Era trascorsa una settimana dalla sua toccata e fuga da Trento e dalla lite con Simone. Erano stati sette giorni fatti di imprecazioni a denti stretti, nel silenzio della cucina, di mezze parole che Buti era riuscito, dopo una birra, a strappargli di bocca. Sette giorni di poco sonno agitato, di schermi di cellulari fissati con odio per le telefonate mai fatte e mai ricevute. Mentre prendeva un lungo sorso da una bottiglia di Gatorade che Potke gli stava allungando, Ivan rifletté a quanto avevano pesato quei quattrocento chilometri di lontananza, all’inizio, prima che diventassero un’abitudine, prima che tutto lo diventasse. Adesso sembravano un’inezia, di fronte alla distanza che li divideva in quel momento.

Ivan sospirò, la stanchezza fisica gli si abbatté addosso e con notevole sforzo si rialzò dalla sedia, deciso a schivare giornalisti e fiondarsi sotto la doccia, la testa già nel suo appartamento. Si vedeva di nuovo sdraiato sul divano, col telefono in mano, a guardare con rabbia la foto che aveva come sfondo, quegli Ivan e Simone sorridenti, lontani anni luce da quel presente che non concepiva del tutto, indeciso se premere sul tasto verde di chiamata o no.

Si fermò appena all’inizio del corridoio, circondato da persone che andavano e venivano, qualcuno che lo salutava senza ottenere risposta, quando gli occhi di Ivan si posarono sulla figura di Simone, in piedi accanto alla porta dello spogliatoio, lo sguardo fisso sul telefono che teneva in mano.

Un attimo di sollievo lo colse, mentre faceva un passo nella direzione del ragazzo, salvo poi fermarsi di nuovo.

_«Andiamo a vivere insieme.»_

_«No.»_

Quello squarcio di conversazione lo colpì come uno schiaffo, quello scambio di battute che l’aveva tenuto sveglio la notte, che l’aveva portato a perdersi nel fondo della media bionda al pub coi compagni. Improvvisamente tutta la rabbia riaffiorò e lo portò a stringere la mascella, mentre Ivan non vedeva più il Simone che l’aveva supportato e accompagnato in quei due anni e mezzo, non più il suo punto di arrivo, bensì il Simone avversario, quello che non era stato in grado di gestire bene agli inizi, quando gli scontri diretti portavano ad altrettante discussioni e recriminazioni.

Con passo deciso si avviò lungo il corridoio insieme agli altri compagni, lo sguardo che non lasciava la figura del ragazzo, finché non lo vide alzare la testa e incrociare i suoi occhi.

Gli passò accanto senza dire niente, mentre l’altro aveva già accennato a chiamarlo appena, scoordinati come mai prima d’ora.

Ivan si affrettò sul suo posto sulla panca, sfilandosi la divisa e prendendo un largo asciugamano dal borsone. Inspirò profondamente mentre alzava gli occhi e trovava Buti guardarlo in silenzio.

«C’è Simone.» esclamò con ovvietà, accennando con la testa alla porta dello spogliatoio.

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Ah-ha.» commentò laconico, voltando le spalle in direzione della doccia.

Si sentì tirare indietro da una mano del compagno.

«Ivan.» lo chiamò Buti con tono preoccupato. «Tutto bene?»

Non aveva idea di come rispondere a quella domanda. Si guardò un attimo intorno, le figure dei compagni di squadra esaltati per la vittoria che già facevano programmi per la serata. Pensò a quando la sua serata era un caldo sorriso e un corpo che gli si appallottolava contro sul divano.

Riportò lo sguardo sul compagno. «Benissimo.» esalò, prima di sparire nella doccia.

Adesso nella migliore delle ipotesi, quello che lo aspettava era un silenzio che li avrebbe portati a letto. Nel peggiore dei casi, una lite con lui che sbatteva la porta del suo stesso appartamento e si faceva un giro in macchina per sbollire.

Si strofinò il viso con le mani, prima di sentire l’acqua scorrergli addosso, pregando che lavasse via la stanchezza, non solo di quella serata, ma degli ultimi mesi.

 

 

«Non pensavo di trovarti qui.»

Ivan lo vide incassare la frase, mentre lentamente si staccava dal muro a cui si era appoggiato e fronteggiarlo. La testa alta, le spalle dritte, come fosse pronto alla battaglia.

«Me ne sono accorto.» sbottò Simone in tono irritato «Mi hai lasciato ad aspettarti come uno stupido, ti ringrazio.»

Ivan ignorò il commento, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

«Com’è andata la partita, Ivan? Bene, grazie.» commentò invece con una smorfia.

Ecco che la battaglia ricominciava, rifletté Ivan tra sé e sé, erano diventati naturali, fin troppo, quegli scambi di battute tra di loro.

Simone esalò una breve risata, che ebbe solo l’effetto di accrescere ulteriormente l’irritazione di Ivan.

«Tanto avrai vinto, come sempre, no? O ti hanno dato anche l’MVP, stavolta?»

Ivan infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e abbassò la testa per un secondo, scuotendola, incredulo.

Eppure loro non erano così. Simone non lo era. Dov’erano finiti l’entusiasmo negli occhi, il talento nelle mani, la dolcezza nei gesti e la tenerezza nella voce? Quand’era che aveva cominciato a perdere pezzi del Simone che conosceva e sostituirlo con quello che sembrava avere fin troppo rancore, rimpianto, disillusione? Avrebbe voluto dirgli che a ventidue anni, con quelle mani e quella testa avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa, e la stava facendo. Si chiese per l’ennesima volta da dove venisse quell’acredine che ormai impregnava costantemente la sua voce.

«Pensavo fossi venuto qui per scusarti.» ribatté Ivan, osservando quegli occhi stanchi ma fieri, frustrati da chissà che. Si chiese se quella delusione venisse proprio dal loro rapporto e deglutì a vuoto.

«E per cosa? Sei tu che te ne sei andato via l’ultima volta.»

«Ah giusto, me ne sono andato.» ripeté Ivan in tono neutro. Si sentì toccare la spalla e si voltò, facendo un cenno con la testa a Bata e Potke che se ne andavano coi borsoni in spalla. Riportò lo sguardo su Simone e inspirò profondamente. «Ti avevo chiesto una cosa. Hai cambiato idea?»

Lo vide voltare lo sguardo, farlo vagare alla confusione che ancora li circondava, per poi riportare gli occhi su di lui.

«No.»

Ivan sentì distintamente qualcosa rompersi, una sensazione che aveva sperimentato solo con suo padre, ogni volta in cui gli diceva che non si impegnava abbastanza, che non gli importava abbastanza, che non era abbastanza e Ivan si era trovato costretto a chiedere molto a se stesso e altrettanto agli altri. Ad arrabbiarsi, a esigere che gli venisse restituito quello che aveva dato, come suo padre e le pretese mascherate da consigli.

«Quindi che stiamo facendo?»

Non voleva realmente una risposta a quella domanda, non sapeva nemmeno perché gli fosse uscita dalle labbra. Cominciò a pensare ai suoi trent’anni e a quando, dall’altra parte della rete, guardava quel ragazzino allenarsi, la testa piena di domande che non avrebbe mai dovuto farsi, fin dal principio.

«Non lo so.» sospirò Simone scuotendo appena la testa, gli occhi di nuovo sgranati e persi nel vuoto. «Però così non riesco a continuare.»

Ivan si accarezzò la barba con una mano, poggiando una spalla contro il muro e si limitò ad osservare Simone per qualche istante, senza dire niente, la mente sgombra da qualsiasi pensiero che non fosse il dolore che sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco.

«Quindi ti arrendi così.»

Nella sua mente suonava come una domanda, ma uscì con una diversa intonazione. Simone si limitò a fissarlo con gli occhi appena sgranati, le labbra strette che si facevano quasi bianche.

«Ci arrendiamo così?» trovò la forza di ripetere, mentre vedeva Simone abbassare appena lo sguardo. Lo osservò infilare una mano nella tasca del giubbotto e tirare fuori un mazzo di chiavi.

«Queste sono tue.» rispose il palleggiatore, in tono piatto, come se tutto ciò stesse succedendo a qualcun altro.

Un secondo dopo Ivan si ritrovò ad afferrare al volo il mazzo che l’altro gli aveva appena lanciato. Rimase con le chiavi del proprio appartamento in mano, mentre osservava le spalle del ragazzo sparire tra la folla.

 

 

Quando Ivan rientrò in spogliatoio, notò appena gli ultimi compagni che si erano attardati in chiacchiere. Infilò velocemente l’asciugamano, le scarpe e la divisa nel borsone e lo richiuse con un movimento secco, prima di metterselo in spalla.

Aveva già un piede oltre la porta, quando si sentì chiamare.

«Ivan, ma è successo qualcosa?»

Lo sguardo dello schiacciatore andò dagli occhi seri di Buti verso la direzione in cui era sparito Simone e si immobilizzò. Strinse la presa sulle chiavi nella tasca della giacca e si sistemò meglio il borsone sulle spalle.

«Ci siamo lasciati.»

Sentì risuonare quella frase nella sua testa, non riconoscendo quella voce come la sua. Percepì la presa del compagno stringersi sul suo avambraccio.

«Cosa? Stai scherzando?»

Ivan non rispose, mentre si imponeva di inspirare ed espirare lentamente, per calmare la rabbia che sentiva di nuovo montare dallo stomaco, al petto, fino alla testa. Si allontanò dal centrale, la voce dell’altro si faceva sempre più fioca fino a sparire, nella sua mente.

Con passi cadenzati raggiunse l’auto nel parcheggio e ripose la borsa nel bagagliaio, con movimenti automatici. Una volta alla guida, sbatté appena le palpebre, senza capire del tutto come si fosse trascinato lì. Si concesse di lasciarsi andare contro il sedile, il respiro che si faceva appena più frenetico, i pugni che si stringevano.

Imprecò, gridando dentro l’abitacolo, mentre colpiva coi pugni il volante, senza che quello sfogo riuscisse a placare anche solo in parte la sensazione di vuoto che gli si stava allargando nel petto.


	3. Alone on the water

Simone si sentiva come se stesse galleggiando, i movimenti, gli stessi pensieri, rallentati dall’acqua, percepiva tutto ovattato attorno a sé. Il rombo dell’auto che sfrecciava in autostrada, il tonfo dello sportello una volta parcheggiato sotto casa, il tintinnio del mazzo di chiavi mentre apriva la porta.

Quando si ritrovò al centro del salotto, cominciò lentamente a respirare di nuovo, l’orologio che segnava l’una e mezzo di notte. Simone si chiese come non avesse sentito affatto il peso di tutte quelle ore alla guida, quel giorno. Lasciò il bagaglio in un angolo e si trascinò in cucina, infilando la testa nel frigorifero a cercare qualcosa da mangiare, quando si rese conto che la sua cena, quella sera, si era ridotta ad un pessimo caffè in autogrill. Fece una smorfia alla miseria che gli rimandavano gli scomparti del frigo, quando lo richiuse e sbatté più volte le palpebre, alla vista delle foto di lui e Ivan, applicate con delle calamite sullo sportello esterno.

Inspirò profondamente, grattandosi la nuca, per poi spostarsi verso la credenza e frugare all’interno dell’ultimo ripiano in alto, da cui tirò fuori un pacchetto di biscotti. Lanciò un’occhiata di lato, controllandone la scadenza, prima di infilarsene uno intero in bocca e sedersi al tavolo, mentre tutti gli ingredienti elencati sul lato della scatola gli passavano davanti agli occhi.

Cioccolato, burro, zuccheri aggiunti, qualsiasi tipo di conservanti. Non il genere che faceva bella presenza nel suo carrello della spesa. Con noncuranza ne afferrò un altro e lo morse, mentre si voltava e allungava una mano verso il frigo, staccando le foto una ad una. Scorse quegli scatti, che ritraevano sorridenti lui e Ivan, in varie situazioni. In ritiro, ad una cena con i soliti compagni, in vacanza insieme.

Ce n’era una che si ritrovava spesso ad osservare, a preferire alle altre. Era la foto di un loro abbraccio al PalaTrento, durante uno degli scontri diretti in cui si erano fronteggiati. Spiccava il contrasto tra le due maglie, il bianco e il rosso che si fondevano, si intrecciavano l’uno sull’altro, nel pre-partita, quando uno dei due era scappato nella metà campo avversaria, col bisogno impellente di sentire l’altro, di rassicurarlo e accertarsi che stesse bene.

Non che Simone avesse mai smesso di aver bisogno di Ivan.

Eppure era appena tornato da Perugia dopo una conversazione che aveva dell’assurdo e dopo avergli restituito le chiavi dell’appartamento dello schiacciatore che più di un anno prima gli erano state date. Ci teneva così tanto a quelle chiavi.

Simone scosse la testa allontanando quel pensiero e chiudendo la scatola di biscotti, riponendola al suo posto, mentre afferrava le foto e si dirigeva in camera. Si guardò intorno per un attimo, poi si risolse a depositare gli scatti sul fondo di un cassetto del comò, sotto a dei pigiami, e stava per chiuderlo, quando si bloccò. Inspirò ed espirò, prima di togliersi la collana che portava sempre al collo e riporla insieme alle foto.

Spense la luce e, così com’era vestito, si infilò sotto al piumone, stringendosi nel maglione alla ricerca di calore. Fissò il lato vuoto accanto a lui, il cuscino intatto, le coperte ordinate.

Chiuse gli occhi e si tirò il piumone sopra la testa, senza che la mente tacesse. Pensava, pensava continuamente.

_Perché Ivan non aveva capito? Perché?_

 

Simone si svegliò di soprassalto, tirandosi su di scatto, col piumone che era finito per metà sul pavimento. Ricadde sdraiato qualche secondo dopo, con gli occhi sgranati che fissavano il soffitto e la strana sensazione di stare per cadere che il sogno gli aveva lasciato dentro.

Si scostò il resto del piumone di dosso, sospirando, certo che non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi. Trascinando i piedi, arrivò in cucina e mise l’acqua nel bollitore, accendendo il fornello. Accese la luce sotto la cappa dei fornelli e si stropicciò gli occhi con un pugno, mentre apriva uno sportello, afferrando la tazza e il filtro del tè. Lo sguardo si fissò per un attimo sull’orologio a muro, che segnava le 4.40.

Si passò entrambe le mani sul viso, soffocando uno sbadiglio, finché non sentì il bollitore fischiare.

Seduto scompostamente al tavolo, rimase diverso tempo in una strana impasse, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, le mani strette alla tazza, quasi indifferenti al calore bollente trasmesso dalla ceramica. Poi i suoi occhi si spostarono, cogliendo una nota di colore nel buio della cucina, e gli angoli della bocca si alzarono appena. Il calendario attaccato al muro di fianco al frigorifero gli rimandava cosa sarebbe successo da lì ad una settimana. Un mese prima aveva cerchiato in rosso quel giorno, scrivendovi accanto “Os”, con diversi punti esclamativi.

Osmany sarebbe tornato a Trento. Dopo anni, sarebbero riusciti a giocare finalmente insieme nella Diatec. Allenarsi tutti i giorni, le partite, averlo semplicemente lì a portata di abbraccio significava così tanto.

Eppure, in quel momento, gli sembrava di non riuscire a godersi appieno neanche quella bella notizia, l’unica a suo parere, da diversi mesi a quella parte.

Prese qualche sorso del tè ancora bollente, respirando profondamente, mentre cercava di mettere a tacere la mente che non ne voleva sapere di spegnersi.

Voltandosi appena di lato, verso il salotto, rimase per qualche attimo imbambolato a fissare l’albero di Natale che ancora occupava lo spazio tra la poltrona e la libreria.

Da settimane avrebbe dovuto disfarlo, eppure ogni giorno gli era passato accanto, senza guardarlo nemmeno di sfuggita, quando era di fretta, quando trascinava i piedi con lo sguardo a terra, quando faceva avanti e indietro per la stanza col telefono in mano a litigare con Ivan.

Lasciando la tazza di tè piena ancora per metà, si alzò e raggiunse il ripostiglio, allungandosi ad afferrare una scatola dove riponeva parte delle decorazioni natalizie. Si sedette a terra, a gambe incrociate, ai piedi dell’albero e alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto.

Sembrava così grande da quella prospettiva, lo faceva sentire un bambino, nonostante gli venisse da ridere, ricordando quando lui e sua sorella facevano l’albero a casa dei genitori e Simone rideva alle lamentele di Martina, che si ostinava a salire su una sedia per mettere lei stessa il puntale, pur avendo a disposizione un fratello di due metri che lo avrebbe fatto muovendo appena il braccio, al posto suo.

Staccò la prima pallina, rossa opaca con dei fiocchi di neve bianchi in rilievo, la soppesò in mano, fissandola senza realmente vederla, mentre la riponeva sul fondo della scatola, e faceva lo stesso con le altre.

_Non hai ancora decorato, Gian? Ma stai bene?  È il 15 dicembre!_

Risentiva le parole di Pippo distintamente nella sua testa, quando un giorno il compagno si era autoinvitato a casa sua, a fine allenamento. Simone non aveva risposto a quella domanda, si era guardato attorno confuso, dicendo poi che non si era reso conto che fossero già così vicini alle feste. Alla fine l’albero l’avevano addobbato assieme.

Tolse un nastro dorato dai rami bassi, lo arrotolò e lo ripose nella scatola. Si grattò la testa pensando a come l’indomani mattina sarebbe riuscito a presentarsi al PalaTrento per la sessione d’allenamento quotidiana. Sospirò, ricacciando indietro la voce di Bernardi che gli risuonava costantemente nella testa.

_Giannelli, quelle mani, Dio santo! Sei rigido, rigido!_

Quel rimprovero gli echeggiava sempre nelle orecchie, ormai talmente abituato a sentirlo da non farci più caso. Aveva sobbalzato al primo rimprovero vero, quando Bernardi gli si era avvicinato col viso arrossato, dopo avergli dato istruzioni ed averlo mandato sottorete, senza che poi lui riuscisse evidentemente a mettere in pratica tali indicazioni. Non si era reso conto di cosa stesse sbagliando, all’inizio, pensava fosse dipeso dalla squadra stravolta, dall’allenatore nuovo. Era solo un periodo di transizione, si diceva, eppure giorno dopo giorno gli sembrava di perdere sicurezza, invece di acquisirla.

Una pallina gli scivolò dalle mani e Simone si allungò carponi per recuperarla da sotto la poltrona. Non poté controllare il tremito alle mani quando si accorse che era quella che gli era stata regalata da Ivan, un anno prima. Era blu, il blu della Nazionale, quella che li aveva fatti incontrare, e in bianco spiccavano i loro numeri, il sei e il nove, insieme ai loro cognomi. La fissò ancora un attimo, cercando di rallentare il battito che gli era salito in gola, per poi infilarla nella scatola, lontano dalla sua vista.

Chiuse gli occhi, riprendendo il controllo del proprio respiro e lentamente si alzò, senza curarsi dell’albero ancora da disfare, della scatola aperta che intralciava il passaggio, e raggiunse di nuovo il letto, per poi tirarsi su il piumone fin sopra la testa.

 

 

«Giannelli, ma hai la testa sul campo o no?»

Simone si voltò lentamente verso la figura di Lollo, teso a bordo campo, e sentì dietro di sé il sospiro di qualche compagno. S’irrigidì, mentre annuiva distrattamente.

«Sì, cosa? Che non mi ascolti!» continuò l’allenatore, gesticolando e alzando la voce, in un ripetersi di azioni e gesti che aveva imparato a memoria. «Ti sembrava una fast quella? Io...Dante, dove sei?»

Al fianco di Bernardi si materializzò l’assistente che ormai Simone conosceva bene e a testa bassa, la palla contro il fianco, si chinò sottorete e raggiunse l’estremo del campo, mentre sentiva Bernardi dare istruzioni sempre più concitate e chiamare Partenio ad alzare al posto suo.

Fece rimbalzare la palla un paio di volte, quando gli sfuggì di mano, il suono di una voce familiare che echeggiava nel palazzetto.

«Allora, che si dice al PalaTrento?»

Simone alzò la testa, l’accento spagnolo che gli arrivava dritto alle orecchie, la palla che rotolava lontana. Col cuore in gola, le gambe del ragazzo si mossero automaticamente verso Osmany, che lo guardava con aria divertita e un sorriso trattenuto. Vederlo con la tuta della Diatec addosso, finalmente lì, a calcare quel campo, accanto a lui, nel momento in cui ne aveva più bisogno, l’avrebbe fatto rifiatare.

Non si accorse di come i compagni, Pippo compreso, lo stavano osservando senza fare una mossa, come aspettando che fosse lui per primo ad andare da Juantorena, come se meritasse di essere il primo.

Passò oltre Bernardi senza neppure vederlo e notò le braccia di Osmany allargarsi leggermente, prima di sentirlo contro di sé. Un corpo solido, qualcuno che lo tenesse a galla, ecco di cosa aveva disperatamente bisogno.

«Meno male che sei arrivato.» mormorò piano sulla sua maglietta, la mano dello schiacciatore che andava a posarglisi sulla nuca in una carezza rassicurante.

Respirò a fondo contro la spalla dell’altro, ad occhi chiusi, sentendo poco dopo un’altra voce farsi spazio tra di loro.

«Ci sarei anch’io, eh.» aveva esclamato Pippo, infilandosi poco delicatamente tra di loro, mentre Simone si scostava e sorrideva appena «Non lo avrai tutto per te, Gian.»

Osmany ridacchiò, mentre il resto della squadra gli si stringeva attorno e Bernardi li lasciava fare, almeno per quel momento, di nuovo uniti come una volta.

 

 

Seduto ad un tavolo del bar del palazzetto, deserto data l’ora tarda, Simone passava distrattamente le dita sul bordo della tazza. Era la prima cioccolata calda che Osmany gli offriva dopo anni e quel pensiero lo riscaldò un poco. Il cubano aveva convinto lui e Pippo a fermarsi lì dopo l’allenamento, in memoria dei vecchi tempi, e il ragazzo si era ritrovato ad ascoltare la conversazione che avveniva davanti a sé, pur non partecipandovi.

«Bernardi è tosto, eh.» aveva sentito commentare a Osmany, che si fermava a prendere un sorso della propria bevanda calda.

«Più che tosto, però mi piace.» era stata la risposta di Lanza, con voce piena d’entusiasmo.

Simone si passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi, i rimproveri del mister che gli si accavallavano di nuovo in testa.

«Siamo sopravvissuti a Stoytchev, possiamo affrontare tutto.» esclamò Osmany, facendo ridere Pippo.

Simone sentì in lontananza quel commento, consapevole di star estraniandosi, senza tuttavia poter fare altrimenti. Lo sguardo fisso sulla tazza, senza distoglierlo, il respiro che tornava a farsi nervoso, la testa piena di pensieri confusi.

Forse il ritorno di Os non sarebbe servito a niente, non avrebbe risolto i suoi problemi, non con tutte le difficoltà con Bernardi, non dopo il casino con Ivan.

Una mano gli afferrò il braccio e lo scosse leggermente. Sollevò lo sguardo ad incontrare il sorriso accennato di Osmany e sbatté le palpebre, rimettendolo a fuoco.

«Cosa?»

Osmany sorrise di nuovo, stringendo la presa sul braccio come a far sentire la sua presenza lì con lui.

«Ti stavo chiedendo di Ivan, è un po’ che non lo sento.»

Simone ritirò il braccio e si strinse convulsamente le mani sotto al tavolo, rimanendo in silenzio, il battito di nuovo accelerato, i pensieri di nuovo su strade pericolose.

La voce di Pippo spezzò quell’assenza di parole. «...Simo?»

Simone spostò lo sguardo prima sull’uno, poi sull’altro compagno, mordendosi l’interno di una guancia, prima che la rabbia prendesse il posto di qualsiasi altra emozione.

«Ci siamo lasciati, okay?» sbottò, alzando la voce all’improvviso.

Gli parve strano dirlo ad alta voce. Rabbrividì e scacciò la sensazione di incredulità che lo prese, nel pronunciare quella frase.

La stessa incredulità la ritrovò nel volto di Pippo e rimase con lo sguardo su di lui, senza azzardarsi a spostarlo sull’altro schiacciatore.

«Dai Gian, non è divertente.» minimizzò Lanza, assottigliando lo sguardo, senza che Simone rispondesse a quell’affermazione, senza che la smentisse. Non si sarebbe ripetuto, non l’avrebbe detto di nuovo ad alta voce.

Fu sempre di Pippo la domanda successiva. «Quando?»

La voce era seria, pur tradendo la preoccupazione per l’amico. Simone giocò col manico della tazza, distraendosi e contando mentalmente quanti giorni erano passati da quell’ultimo incontro.

«Simone.»

Rialzò gli occhi, incrociando l’espressione grave di Os e si sentì piccolo piccolo, come il primo giorno che era entrato al PalaTrento e non sapeva neanche dove si trovavano gli spogliatoi.

«Domenica scorsa.»

Lo stridere della sedia di plastica contro il pavimento accompagnò la risposta alterata di Lanza che si alzò e lo guardò con aria sconcertata.

«E me lo dici solo adesso?» quasi urlò, in tono concitato, mangiandosi le parole «È passata una settimana, cristo santo.»

Simone deglutì, mentre un senso di nausea lo prendeva alla bocca dello stomaco e spostava la tazza verso il centro del tavolo, lontano da sé. Trovò di nuovo gli occhi di Osmany, preoccupati, che lo studiavano in cerca di chissà che, forse un difetto, una crepa in quella maschera di compostezza che stava mantenendo.

«Vuoi dirci cosa è successo?»

Scandì bene ogni parole, Juantorena, il tono tranquillo, ma fermo.

Simone negò con la testa, prima che con le parole.

«Non voglio parlarne.» esalò in un lungo respiro, passandosi una mano sulla nuca e lasciandosela poi cadere in grembo.

Dall’altra parte, Pippo prese a camminare senza scopo per il bar, prima di fermarsi e puntare di nuovo lo sguardo verso l’amico.

«Hai un altro, per caso?» azzardò Lanza, con tanto d’occhi, come se nemmeno lui credesse fino in fondo a quello che aveva appena detto.

Simone fece una smorfia. «Dio, no.»

Lanza allargò le braccia e alzò le sopracciglia, in un moto di incredulità.

«E quindi? Ha un altro lui?»

Simone roteò gli occhi e prese un respiro nervoso. «Non che io sappia.»

La risata di Pippo lo colse impreparato. Era sarcastica, quasi derisoria.

«”Non che io sappia”? Ma che vuol dire?» ribatté Pippo gesticolando animatamente «Avanti Gian, Ivan ti adora.»

Simone sentì qualcosa sgretolarsi dentro e si alzò di scatto, infilandosi il giubbotto in tutta fretta, facendo un passo verso l’uscita.

«Simo, aspetta.»

Si girò verso Os e vide che si era alzato anche lui, una mano sull’avambraccio di Pippo, come a trattenerlo dallo scattare verso di lui. Simone fece un altro passo verso la porta, mentre scuoteva la testa.

«Non voglio parlarne.» ripeté con sconforto, voltandosi per andare via. «Lasciatemi in pace.»

Mentre usciva, sentì le voci dei due compagni che si accavallavano, parlando concitate e affrettò il passo verso la macchina, sfregandosi le mani insieme per scacciare il freddo, di nuovo solo.


	4. Like a hurt lost and blinded fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per domande, chiacchiere o abbracci virtuali, mi trovate su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust
> 
> Buona lettura :)

Ivan non sapeva da quanto stava fissando il bicchiere di birra che teneva tra le mani. Sentiva le gocce bagnargli la mano che reggeva la base, gli occhi che fissavano l’ultimo sorso rimasto. Si portò il bicchiere alla bocca, finendo la birra e si alzò dalla sedia, dirigendosi verso il bancone e ordinandone subito un’altra.

Avrebbe preferito rimanersene a casa, ciondolare sul divano facendo zapping, controllando di tanto in tanto il telefono, muto da giorni e giorni, invece che essere lì in quel momento, in un locale pieno di gente. Era già riuscito a sfuggire ad un paio di facce conosciute, ma temeva che non avrebbe avuto ancora molta fortuna. E allora sarebbero arrivati gli occhi fintamente dispiaciuti, i sorrisi di circostanza, le domande. Nemmeno fosse morto qualcuno, pensava.

Eppure pareva che la sua faccia dicesse altrimenti, dal modo in cui tutti costantemente sembravano approcciarglisi. In spogliatoio era stato relativamente facile. Non ne aveva parlato. Si era comportato come nulla fosse successo, come se Simone fosse ancora nella sua vita, e nessuno aveva chiesto nulla. Per una volta, si era sentito parte di qualcosa di più che una squadra e sapeva che di questo doveva ringraziare Buti.

Era per quello che aveva accettato di uscire quella sera, dopo che il centrale si era insistentemente attaccato al campanello del suo appartamento, facendogli pensare che avrebbe piantato una tenda sul suo zerbino piuttosto che fargli trascorrere un’altra serata da solo.

Erano passate due settimane dalla sua ultima conversazione con Simone e sentiva ancora il peso di quel mazzo di chiavi che teneva in bella vista sul mobile dell’ingresso. Se l’era rigirato più volte tra le mani, accarezzando il piccolo pallone giallo-blu che fungeva da portachiavi, chiedendosi quando Simone sarebbe tornato a riprenderselo.

Era quasi una certezza per Ivan, il fatto che il ragazzo sarebbe tornato. Il giorno successivo alla rottura, a mente fredda, si era detto che sarebbe passato qualche giorno prima che Simone gli scrivesse un messaggio, lo chiamasse o si presentasse alla sua porta, per parlare, per chiarire, o anche solo per abbracciarlo in silenzio.

Questo pensiero l’aveva fatto andare avanti, l’aveva tenuto concentrato sul campo, nonostante ogni sera da solo nel salotto buio riavvolgesse il nastro nella sua mente e riascoltasse ogni parola delle ultime conversazioni che avevano avuto, le ultime liti, e vacillava.

Dopo due settimane, il sentore che Simone non sarebbe tornato cominciò a farglisi strada dentro, creando una crepa nella sua facciata imperscrutabile.

«Ne parliamo o vuoi girarci ancora un po’ intorno?»

Aveva cominciato così, Buti, una volta che Ivan era tornato al tavolo, col bicchiere di nuovo pieno. Sbuffò, chinando la testa, prendendo un sorso, prima di rispondere.

«Di cosa vuoi parlare?» ribatté ostentando indifferenza, mentre davanti a lui il compagno incrociava le braccia sopra il tavolo e alzava un sopracciglio con aria ovvia.

«Ivano.»

Lo schiacciatore fece una smorfia allontanando lo sguardo. «Odio quando mi chiami così.»

«Allora non fare il coglione e rispondimi seriamente.»  esclamò il centrale con un tono duro che raramente gli aveva sentito usare «Che è successo con Simo?»

Ivan riprese a fissare il bicchiere che stringeva tra le mani, quando sentì un calcio dell’altro contro la sua gamba e rialzò lo sguardo.

«La versione breve è che gli ho chiesto di andare a vivere insieme e mi ha detto di no.» esalò, stringendosi nelle spalle, mentre risentiva per l’ennesima volta quel rifiuto rimbombargli in testa.

«E quella lunga?»

Ivan sospirò, esasperato, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della sedia e allungando le gambe per quanto possibile.

«La versione lunga è che era da un po’ che non funzionava più niente.»

Faceva più male di quanto si aspettasse, ammetterlo, anche se davanti aveva solo Buti. Il problema non era il dover fare i conti con una sconfitta, un fallimento, dopo tutto a quello si era dovuto abituare ben presto nella vita. Era il pensiero di aver perso Simone e di non aver fatto abbastanza per evitarlo, che lo tormentava.

«Nemmeno il sesso?»

Ivan lo fissò senza dire niente, prendendo poi un lungo sorso dal bicchiere e cominciando a sentire la testa farsi più leggera.

«Non ho niente da dire.» ribatté con aria scontrosa, quando la risata dell’altro sciolse appena l’atmosfera. In realtà il sesso era l’unica cosa che era sempre funzionata tra lui e Simone. Era il momento in cui gli sembrava di avere il ragazzo lì presente, anche con la testa, e rifletté con malinconia come invece lo sentiva perdersi lontano, nella calma del dopo.

Il cellulare vibrò appena e si accese lo schermo, segnalando la presenza di un messaggio. Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre cancellava l’ennesimo sms del padre che gli chiedeva perché lo stesse ignorando e quando lui e Simone sarebbero andati a pranzare da loro a Spoleto.

Accantonò in un angolo della mente il pensiero che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto parlare con suo padre, quando si soffermò sulla foto che aveva come salvaschermo. Era una foto di lui e Simone, scattata da un compagno di squadra la sera del compleanno di Ivan. Sorrise appena a quel ricordo, vedendo quei volti felici che ridevano, con lui che aveva afferrato Simone e gli aveva sporcato il viso con la panna che decorava la torta. Era stata una bella serata, quella.

Alzò gli occhi ad incrociare l’espressione preoccupata di Buti, per poi passarsi nervosamente una mano sulla nuca.

«Non torna.» disse chinando di nuovo il capo e scuotendolo. «Simo non torna.»

Odiava sentirsi in quel modo, esposto, o semplicemente debole. Non si sentiva se stesso, così come non aveva visto il Simone di una volta, nelle ultime settimane, o mesi.

Si strinse nel maglione, aveva freddo. Nonostante quello prese un altro lungo sorso dal bicchiere, diviso tra la speranza di smettere di pensare e il voler restare lucido e sentire tutto distintamente, dalla colpa alla mancanza, e la rabbia in mezzo.

Non provò nemmeno a fermare il compagno, quando lo vide afferrare il suo cellulare e cominciare a strisciare il dito sullo schermo, non gli importava granché di cosa volesse fare. Non gli importava di nulla.

«Sono passate due settimane, non dieci anni.» commentò Buti, senza alzare gli occhi dallo schermo.

Ivan si limitò a stringere più forte la base del bicchiere tra le mani.

«No, è finita.»

Prese un altro sorso e constatò con rammarico che non aveva l’effetto che aveva sperato. Forse avrebbe dovuto darsi direttamente al vodka tonic.

«E a te sta bene così?» sentì Buti alzare distintamente la voce, come se l’avesse improvvisamente fatto arrabbiare. «Stai bene così? Lasci perdere?»

Ivan si ritirò su seduto, la schiena dritta poggiata alla sedia, i piedi ben piantati a terra. Prese l’ultimo sorso e mise giù il bicchiere che impattò con un suono sordo contro il tavolo.

«Senti, mi ha lasciato lui.» esclamò con un ringhio, sentendo la rabbia riaffiorare in un attimo, come se se ne fosse mai andata veramente «È venuto a Perugia a posta per ridarmi le chiavi di casa, questo cosa ti dice? Che c’è speranza di tornare insieme?»

Quella domanda aleggiò tra di loro, senza che il centrale aprisse bocca per rispondere.

«A me dice che ho buttato due anni.» sputò fuori senza pensare «Due anni e mezzo con quello che tutti chiamavano un ragazzino e io no, a insistere, quando invece avevano ragione gli altri. Bravo Ivan, hai visto in che bel casino ti sei infilato.»

Riprese fiato, mentre vedeva la mano di Buti far scivolare il telefono tra di loro. Ivan lo afferrò di nuovo, osservando lo schermo.

«Ho scelto una bella foto, no?»

Gli scappò un sorriso involontario, nel vedere come sfondo una foto di loro due, in riscaldamento con le maglie bianche della Sir, che saltavano e si davano una spallata giocosa. Aprì Instagram e la trovò anche lì, come foto di profilo.

«Penseranno che ci siamo messi insieme.» scherzò Ivan, il sorriso mesto che tornava ad essere triste.

Vide il centrale alzarsi e prendere il portafoglio, e lo imitò.

«Avresti solo da guadagnarci.»

Ridacchiò, dandogli una spinta leggera, mentre uscivano e si dirigevano alla macchina.

«Ivan?»

Il silenzio fu di nuovo spezzato dal compagno e lo schiacciatore si voltò di lato, verso di lui.

«Che c’è?»

Gli occhi seri di Buti lo lasciarono confuso.

«Non avevano ragione loro.»

*

«Ah vengono oggi?» chiese Simone, mentre assieme a Pippo attraversava i corridoi del PalaTrento per raggiungere gli spogliatoi «Non me lo ricordavo»

La settimana era trascorsa senza grandi drammi. Simone si era trascinato da un allenamento all’altro alternando giorni tranquilli ad altri più difficili, in una routine fatta di serate a casa di Osmany o a casa sua, seguito a poca distanza da Pippo, e tanti, troppi silenzi.

«Fatti una cura di fosforo, Gian» borbottò il compagno, in un tentativo di fare una battuta che non andò a segno «Ultimamente ti dimentichi tutto.»

Non tutto, pensò il palleggiatore, tornando indietro di sette giorni nella propria mente, intanto che entrava nella stanza e iniziava a cambiarsi.

 

 

Era stato strano dirlo ad alta voce, come fosse stata un’esperienza extracorporea, come se non riconoscesse la propria voce mettere in fila quelle parole.

_Ci siamo lasciati, okay?_

Come fosse capitato a qualcun altro.

Si era stretto nel giubbotto, le mani in tasca a proteggersi dal vento freddo che soffiava forte nel parcheggio del PalaTrento. Si era impegnato a spingere fuori tutto dalla sua mente, mentre camminava in fretta per raggiungere la propria auto e andare a casa. Aveva appena aperto lo sportello, quando la voce di Pippo l’aveva chiamato.

«Aspetta, Gian!» aveva sentito gridare al compagno, mentre i passi si erano fatti sempre più vicini e si erano fermati dall’altro lato della macchina.

Aveva rialzato la testa e osservato l’amico. Aveva il fiatone per la corsa, le guance arrossate dal freddo e l’espressione confusa. Non riusciva a capire. Nessuno lo faceva.

«Avevo detto che volevo stare da solo.» aveva dichiarato Simone dopo un lungo respiro e si era infilato nell’abitacolo, come a mettere a tacere ogni altra voce che non fosse la sua.

Quando aveva udito l’altra portiera sbattere, di nuovo la rabbia gli era montata dentro.

«Cazzo, Pippo, non voglio nessun-»

«Non me ne frega niente.»

Simone era rimasto in silenzio, le labbra strette e le braccia incrociate al petto, a metà tra l’indispettito e la stanchezza che quella giornata si era portata dietro. Voleva solo andare a casa, chiudersi la porta dietro ed avere solo il silenzio attorno a sé.

«Guarda che devi accendere il motore.» era stato il commento di Lanza, qualche attimo dopo.

Il palleggiatore aveva chiuso gli occhi, per poi portare una mano sul volante e l’altra a girare la chiave, accendendo il quadro. Poi aveva inserito la marcia ed era partito.

«Non ti sopporto.» aveva esalato in tono seccato.

La replica non si era fatta attendere. «Nemmeno io, quando fai così.»

 

Non stava dormendo, nonostante avesse perso il conto di quanto tempo aveva trascorso in quella posizione, raggomitolato sotto alla sua coperta di pile sul divano. Pippo l’aveva seguito su per le scale, fin dentro casa e Simone l’aveva ignorato, cambiandosi e sdraiandosi lì come se l’altro non fosse presente. Non aveva mosso un muscolo, pensando che il compagno se ne sarebbe andato nel giro di poco. Invece l’aveva sentito sedersi in fondo al divano per un po’, aveva acceso la televisione facendo zapping e in quel momento –lo sentiva bene- stava lentamente finendo di disfare l’albero di Natale che ancora occupava il salotto.

«Allora? Si può sapere che ti prende?»

Simone, la coperta che lo copriva fin sopra la testa, rimase in silenzio e si strinse nella felpa, raggomitolandosi di più nel suo angolo di calore, ignorando le domande dell’amico, che avevano il solo effetto di far ricominciare a lavorare la sua mente ed era l’ultima cosa che voleva.

«Immagino che tu abbia già fatto sparire tutto, ma quella foto l’hai lasciata lì.»

Simone aveva tirato su la testa e sbattuto le palpebre, fissando il punto verso cui stava guardando Pippo.

Si trattava di una foto incorniciata che ritraeva lui e Ivan, affiancati da Pippo e Osmany, sul podio, le medaglie al collo che luccicavano quasi quanto i loro occhi. La stessa medaglia era appesa davanti alla foto. Simone si lasciò ricadere sui cuscini, passandosi una mano sul viso.

Il ricordo ancora così fresco di quella gioia, di quel sentirsi in cima al mondo, gli bruciava come nemmeno tutti i rimproveri di Bernardi riuscivano a fare.

Le sue elucubrazioni erano state interrotte dal suono del campanello. Si era alzato sotto lo sguardo di Pippo, passando davanti alla porta con indifferenza e dirigendosi in cucina, riempiendo il bollitore e accendendo il fornello.

Il sospiro di Pippo gli era arrivato all’orecchio, mentre aveva aperto la porta e la figura di Osmany era entrata nel suo appartamento.

Con sconforto aveva lanciato un’occhiata al calendario su cui aveva segnato l’arrivo del cubano, ripensando all’entusiasmo che aveva provato, al sollievo che pensava il compagno gli avrebbe dato.

La larga mano dello schiacciatore si era posata al centro della sua schiena, ferma e solida, e il ragazzo aveva persistito nel tenere lo sguardo fisso sulla tazza che aveva poggiato sul bancone. In sottofondo riconosceva ancora i rumori di Pippo che impacchettava i rami dell’albero.

La mano era risalita fino alla spalla e il palleggiatore si era ritrovato a deglutire a vuoto.

«Come stai, Simo?»

Era rimasto in silenzio, a quella domanda. Il battito gli era accelerato velocemente e Simone aveva ben presto nascosto la risposta in fondo alla propria mente. La stava ignorando, come faceva sempre quando si alzava la mattina e improvvisamente tornava tutto a galla, e lui si impegnava a seppellirla di nuovo. Avrebbe voluto dire che non riusciva a respirare, tanto era lo sforzo di combattere quel malessere, ma restò in silenzio, la testa china.

«Mi dispiace, Os.» era solo riuscito a mormorare, senza alzare la testa.

Un secondo dopo, il braccio dell’altro l’aveva circondato e stretto a sé, una mano che andava a carezzargli la testa. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e cominciato a respirare di nuovo.

 

 

Preso com’era dalla concentrazione per un esercizio di riscaldamento che stava facendo, sussultò in maniera fin troppo evidente, quando sentì un pizzicotto all’altezza del fianco, tornando con la testa al presente. Si voltò con aria scocciata, per poi rilassarsi incrociando lo sguardo sorridente del centrale di Verona, lì col resto della squadra per l’allenamento congiunto.

«Non dirmi che ora ti faccio paura, Scheggia.» gli sorrise Anzani e il ragazzo si ritrovò ad imitare quell’espressione. Gli si avvicinò di un passo, continuando a stirare le braccia, riscaldando i muscoli.

«A dir la verità mi ero dimenticato del vostro arrivo.» ridacchiò all’espressione eccessivamente addolorata del centrale che se ne stava davanti a lui con una mano sul cuore.

«Questa fa malissimo.» mimò una smorfia e Simone si sporse a dargli una leggera spinta sulla spalla, lasciandosi andare ad una risata.

Era proprio come se lo ricordava. Il sorriso prima negli occhi che sulle labbra, quella dolcezza innata, la barba corta rossiccia, forse un tatuaggio in più sul braccio.

Sentì la presa delicata sul proprio braccio e rialzò lo sguardo su di lui.

«Dovrai farti perdonare, Scheggia.»

Lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, le braccia conserte. «Ah sì? E che hai in mente?»

«Dopo che ti avrò stracciato,» lo sentì esclamare con finta sicurezza «puoi offrirmi da bere»

Simone la sentì nuovamente, in quel momento. L’angoscia che aveva seppellito in fondo al cuore tornò immediatamente su, insieme all’ansia del dover intrattenere conversazioni, sorridere, fingere di divertirsi. Ormai era abituato alle serate a casa di Osmany, dove i suoi silenzi non pesavano, non erano un problema. Non tutti la pensavano a quel modo, per cui fino a quel momento aveva evitato ogni uscita fuori col resto della squadra.

«Devi pensarci così tanto?»

Di nuovo quegli occhi sorridenti. Forse una persona sola era gestibile, forse si sarebbe anche divertito.

«Va bene, va bene» esclamò alzando le mani in segno di resa, mentre imitava un altro sorriso del compagno e lo seguiva al centro del campo.


	5. Step out of the ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venite a farmi un saluto su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust. Abbiamo i biscotti <3
> 
> Buona lettura :)

«In che cazzo di posto mi avete portato?»

Non era il post partita che Ivan aveva programmato, anzi. Aveva già pensato di tornare immediatamente in albergo e infilarsi a letto, accusando una stanchezza improvvisa per quella vittoria in trasferta contro Latina. Non era andata come aveva previsto, no. Da lì a Roma, il viaggio era stato breve, specialmente col Mercedes che Atanasijevic si ostinava a guidare come fosse sul circuito di Formula Uno. Ivan non aveva nemmeno provato a dire di no. Infilato a forza nell’auto, erano appena partiti quando Potke aveva tirato fuori una camicia dal borsone della Sir e gliel’aveva lanciata addosso.

«Mettitela. Non ti fanno entrare con la felpa della squadra, nemmeno se sei Ivan Zaytsev.»

Lo schiacciatore aveva continuato a non rispondere, dopo aver lanciato a sua volta nei sedili posteriori la felpa ed essersi abbottonato la camicia.

In quel momento, ancora sulla soglia del locale, Bata e Potke, con sorrisi carichi di promesse, annuivano convinti dandosi di gomito, mentre accanto a loro Buti se ne stava con la testa inclinata e un sopracciglio alzato alla vista di un ballerino seminudo che si dimenava su un cubo in un angolo della pista.

«In mia difesa, non sapevo dove saremmo andati.»

Ad Ivan non sfuggì quel filo di divertimento che il centrale non cercava nemmeno di mascherare e si passò una mano sul viso, mentre venivano trascinati dalla folla verso l’interno della discoteca, nel buio costellato dalle luci e dai laser colorati, in mezzo ad una confusione talmente rumorosa che riusciva a sfocare i pensieri che gli giravano in testa. Forse era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno.

 

«Sai di cosa hai bisogno, Ivano?»

Poggiato con un gomito al bancone luminescente del bar, guardava senza interesse i corpi che ballavano poco lontani da lui, strusciandosi gli uni agli altri. Prese un altro sorso del proprio drink mentre si girava verso Potke. Aveva già l’aria alticcia.

«Lo so io, lo so io.» si intromise Bata nella conversazione, mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle del compagno serbo «Ha bisogno di scopare. Sco-pa-re!»

Ivan prese un ampio respiro, girandosi verso Buti e fissandolo con rabbia, prima di voltarsi verso il barman, ignorare il suo sorriso malizioso e accennare al proprio bicchiere vuoto.

«Ascoltami bene Ivano.» gli urlò Atanasijevic, con foga, ponendoglisi davanti «Siamo al Babylon, cazzo! E al Babylon si balla, si rimorchia, si scopa. Quindi vai e conquista, vedrai che poi ti passa tutto.»

In anni di carriera sul campo, Ivan aveva imparato a riflettere velocemente. Poco importava se fosse uno scatto improvviso che l’avrebbe portato a rischiare di farsi male, o una schiacciata che diventava un pallonetto nel giro di qualche decimo di secondo.

Anche in quel caso, era stata questione di secondi, decidere se atterrare il proprio compagno con un pugno e mandare a farsi benedire anni di amicizia e sopportazione reciproca, o se dargli corda, come si fa coi matti.

«Grazie Bata, sei un vero amico.» finse un sorriso e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, mentre osservava le espressioni soddisfatte dei due compagni scomparire tra la folla.

Si portò per l’ennesima volta il bicchiere alla bocca mentre incontrava lo sguardo preoccupato del centrale davanti a lui. Gli si avvicinò di qualche passo, per farsi sentire attraverso il rumore della musica.

«Me li devi tenere lontani, almeno questo.» scoppiò in un ringhio, intanto che la preoccupazione dell’altro lasciava spazio alla sconfitta. «Sennò un giorno di questi finisce che faccio una cazzata.»

Fece per girargli attorno e sparire, quando si sentì trattenere per un braccio.

«Ti volevamo solo aiutare, distrarti un po’.» Buti fece spallucce e Ivan si sentì improvvisamente male per come aveva reagito, almeno con il centrale.

Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e strinse appena la presa, alzando gli angoli della bocca. «Lo so, ma sto bene così.»

Lo lasciò al bancone, e si fece spazio tra la marmaglia di gente, alla ricerca di un angolo più tranquillo. Scosse la testa pensando al vecchio se stesso di diversi anni prima. Lo vide davanti a sé, in canotta e jeans a vita bassa, la cresta ben più alta e bionda di come l’aveva in quel momento, qualche tatuaggio in meno. Lo vide adocchiare qualcuno e in breve trascinarlo in un angolo a limonare. L’avrebbe guardato con disappunto, si sarebbe preso gioco di lui, di come si era ridotto.

Si sedette scompostamente in un divanetto e finì il proprio cocktail, per poi afferrare il telefono dalla tasca e riflettere su quanto gli sarebbe costato un taxi a quell’ora di notte per farsi riportare in albergo. Aprì Instagram in automatico, scorrendo tra i post dei risultati delle partite, qualche pubblicità, il cane di Dore, Max e suo figlio, aprì qualche story senza davvero interessarsi ai video che gli passavano davanti.

Poi tornò indietro, in preda all’incredulità. Strinse la presa sul telefono quando si fermò su una story di Anzani. Pochi secondi che si ripetevano, l’inquadratura poco ferma, come se stesse ridendo. Due birre su un tavolo, il tag su Trento e il sorriso di Simone, i suoi occhi sorridenti, prima che li coprisse con una mano, in preda all’imbarazzo.

Che i due fossero solo amici o qualcosa di più, poco importava in quel momento. Si guardò intorno, sentendosi per la prima volta in vita sua fuori posto, senza riuscire a divertirsi in un locale come quello. Il sorriso di Simone lo raggiunse di nuovo, ricordandogli quanto tempo era che non lo vedeva sereno e rilassato. Ricomponendosi, con un lungo respiro, si alzò, mise il telefono in tasca e si diresse al bancone del bar.

Dopo tre shots di sambuca uno in fila all’altro, notò Potke sbracciarsi per attirare la sua attenzione e si ritrovò a sorridere appena; lo raggiunse, con passo leggermente instabile, pensando che anche lui stesso, in qualche modo, doveva andare avanti.

*

«Ti stai sistemando i capelli.»

Era un’affermazione, quella di Pippo e Simone non alzò lo sguardo dal proprio riflesso nello specchio, dal momento che sapeva già che avrebbe incontrato l’espressione scontenta dell’amico.

Quella sera lo spogliatoio si stava svuotando velocemente, segno che tutti avevano qualcosa di meglio da fare che attardarsi lì al palazzetto e anche lui stesso aveva dei programmi, in realtà.

«Perché ti stai aggiustando i capelli?» insistette Lanza, facendosi spazio nel riflesso dello specchio e il palleggiatore alzò gli occhi al cielo, arrendendosi, per poi sistemarsi il colletto della polo a maniche lunghe che indossava.

«Lo sai perché.» espirò Simone in tono neutro, teso a terminare quella conversazione il più alla svelta possibile.

Era nuova per lui quella sensazione del voler rifuggire Pippo, o chiunque altro, a dirla tutta. Le gambe si mossero veloci verso il borsone, chiudendolo in fretta. Si fermò quando sentì di nuovo la presenza dell’altro accanto a sé e la sua mano afferrargli l’avambraccio.

«È la seconda volta in una settimana che vi vedete.» affermò Pippo, lo sguardo serio che non lo lasciava un attimo.

Quella sensazione si impadronì di nuovo di lui, quel non voler dare spiegazioni, quell’evitare le domande e tutto ciò che comportavano. Sapeva benissimo di star scappando, oh se lo sapeva. Da cosa, non ne era del tutto certo.

«Cos’è? Tieni il conto?» gli uscì in uno scatto astioso e subito la presa dell’altro si allentò, lasciandolo andare. Seguì Pippo con lo sguardo, lo vide fare qualche passo verso la sua panca e prendere il borsone in spalla. Chiuse gli occhi, frustrato.

«Di nuovo da Woody’s?» ribatté Pippo, tirandosi su la zip del giubbotto e sistemandosi in testa il cappellino grigio, avviandosi verso la porta.

«Sì.» esalò Simone, senza voltarsi.

Lo sentì fermarsi sulla soglia, una volta aperta la porta, come se fosse indeciso su cosa fare. Si passò la sciarpa attorno al collo, perdendo tempo.

«Gian.»

Di nuovo, non rispose, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle mattonelle bianche davanti a sé.

«Lo so io e lo sai tu quello che Anzani sta facendo.» esclamò Lanza in tono deciso «E non intendo dire che devi stargli lontano, affatto...però sei davvero pronto per vederti con qualcun altro?»

Simone inspirò lentamente, lasciando che quelle parole gli scivolassero addosso, senza toccarlo. Si morse il labbro inferiore, fallendo nel tentativo.

«Lo sai che siamo amici» riuscì a dire con un filo di voce.

Il compagno riprese, dopo un attimo di silenzio, con uno sbuffo.

«Certo, come no. Fai come ti pare, tanto non mi ascolti.» lo sentì esclamare irritato «Divertiti stasera»

Simone si voltò nel momento in cui vide scomparire l’altro verso il corridoio che portava all’uscita. Dalle docce venne Osmany, sfregandosi un asciugamano sulla testa, e si sedette della panca di fianco a lui.

Simone lo osservò a lungo, mentre il cubano si rivestiva.

«Non hai niente da dirmi, tu?» chiese con un filo di voce. Pippo l’aveva fatto improvvisamente sentire in colpa, non sapeva di preciso per cosa, ma la sensazione era lì, annidata nel suo petto.

Osmany alzò la testa e gli sorrise, indicando il posto accanto a lui. Il palleggiatore accolse l’invito sedendosi di nuovo, intrecciando le mani davanti a sé.

«Io sono contento se ti distrai, non pensare altrimenti.» lo sentì dire con voce misurata, e si ritrovò ad aprire la bocca, prendendo ampi respiri, il cuore che gli impazziva nuovamente nel petto. «Sono contento se esci, se vedi persone oltre a me e Pippo, perché ti fa bene.»

«Però?»

Lo sguardo dell’altro si fece serio, fisso e Simone si sentì colto in fallo di nuovo. Lo vide indossare la maglia e poi il cardigan, per poi voltarsi e sorridergli.

«Nessun però.»

Non si sentì rinfrancato, Simone, anzi continuò a pensare ai sottotesti di quelle parole, a quelle più esplicite di Pippo e sentì un macigno sulle spalle. Si alzò, accennando un saluto e dirigendosi verso la porta.

«Solo una cosa.»

La voce di Juantorena lo bloccò sulla soglia.

«Sei ancora scarso in difesa.» dichiarò il cubano, mentre Simone riprendeva a respirare «Dobbiamo lavorarci eh.»

Annuì con la testa, tentennando per un attimo, le dita indecise sulla maniglia, finchè non prese un respiro ed uscì.

 

Non aveva mai pensato di dirlo, ma davanti ad un bicchiere di birra era tutto più facile. Non era mai stato un bevitore, ma in quel momento quella leggerezza che sentiva nella testa non gli dispiaceva.

Sorrise più facilmente al centrale di Verona che gli era seduto davanti. Dietro di lui, scorreva la solita serata infrasettimanale da Woody’s. C’era qualcuno che si sfidava a freccette in un angolo, tra gli sbotti di risa e gli occasionali insulti bonari, la tv accesa su qualche canale satellitare che trasmetteva una partita di calcio e la cameriera che faceva avanti e indietro dalla cucina con vassoi di hamburger del tutto simili a quello che stava addentando con gusto il suo compagno.

«Mi stai facendo sentire in colpa a mangiare da solo.» esclamò Anzani pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo. «Davvero non vuoi nulla?»

Simone accennò un sorriso e incrociò le braccia sopra al tavolo. «Tranquillo, ho già cenato.»

Non era vero, non l’aveva fatto. Uscito dal palazzetto era andato direttamente lì al locale e aveva mangiato una barretta che aveva trovato in una delle tasche del borsone. Allungò una mano verso una patatina fritta che faceva da contorno al piatto dell’altro e la morse.

«Contento adesso?» replicò mentre l’altro rideva.

Gli tornarono improvvisamente in mente le parole di Pippo, il suo tono accusatorio e deglutì, prendendo un altro sorso di birra e vagando con lo sguardo altrove per poi riportarlo sul ragazzo che gli sedeva davanti. I capelli sempre pettinati allo stesso modo, la barba rossiccia, la maglia a maniche lunghe gli copriva il braccio dove sapeva che aveva un tatuaggio.

Qualcuno gli avrebbe detto che era soltanto uno schema che si ripeteva. Simone scacciò quella voce.

«Tutto bene?»

Il tono preoccupato di Anzani lo riscosse ed osservò quella mano che gli aveva afferrato il polso, per attirare la sua attenzione. Alzò gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«È che avevi proprio uno sguardo perso...» continuò il centrale e Simone non se ne stupì.

Abbozzò un sorriso, facendo spallucce. «Stavo ripensando all’allenamento di oggi, scusa.»

Anzani fece un’espressione corrucciata e spinse il piatto su cui erano rimaste una manciata di patatine al centro del tavolo. Simone le fissò con sguardo vacuo, poi sentì lo stomaco contrarsi e si decise ad allungare una mano in quella direzione.

Si mise a spiegare, mentre masticava, in quel flusso di parole senza fine, come gli succedeva sempre quando parlava di Bernardi e delle sue difficoltà ad incontrarlo a metà strada. Si accorse che stava mangiando solo quando le dita non trovarono nulla e lui abbassò gli occhi ad osservare il piatto vuoto.

Prima che potesse fermarlo, vide il compagno agitare una mano verso la cameriera e ordinare un'altra porzione. Si strinse nelle spalle e sospirò, quando si sentì tirare una manica e trovò di nuovo lo sguardo gentile del centrale su di sé.

«Ce la farai, Scheggia si rialza sempre.» cercò di confortarlo e Simone si passò una mano sulla nuca, non sapendo come rispondere a quell’affermazione.

Se lo sentiva dire spesso, che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che lui era Simone Giannelli e sapeva sempre uscire dalle difficoltà. L’aveva già fatto in passato e l’avrebbe fatto di nuovo. Glielo diceva suo padre, le domeniche in cui saliva a pranzo a Bolzano, gli diceva che era forte e che aveva tutte le capacità, che era un campione. Un campione, sì, proprio un campione.

Gli ripetevano tutti la stessa cosa, sempre la stessa cosa, i compagni e chiunque altro lo conoscesse in SuperLega avevano un abbraccio e una buona parola per lui, tutti erano pronti a farlo sentire meglio, a valorizzarlo anche quando lui era il primo ad affossarsi.

E poi c’era Bernardi. No, Bernardi non lo elogiava, Simone stesso non gli dava modo di farlo, lo sapeva bene. Sapeva cosa Mr. Secolo si aspettava da lui ed era tutto quello che non riusciva a fare, tutto quello che non riusciva ad essere, il che era strano, dopo quella medaglia d’oro tanto agognata.

Se lo era chiesto parecchio, se fosse normale sentirsi così persi, dopo che l’onda di adrenalina era scemata. Non era stato lo stesso per Ivan, anzi. A lui aveva fatto bene, diceva che si sentiva rinato, che Perugia non gli stava più stretta come una volta, che si sentiva il padrone del mondo. Simone era stato contento per lui, almeno all’inizio.

«Simone?»

Il palleggiatore sbatté di nuovo le palpebre, ritrovandosi il centrale seduto di fianco e un nuovo piatto di patatine davanti. Quando si fosse spostato, non sapeva dirlo.

«Ti sei spento di nuovo.» accennò Anzani e Simone deglutì, riprendendo a mangiare, tanto per prendere tempo. «Non dirmi che devo cambiarti il soprannome.»

Non seppe perché gli venne improvvisamente da ridere, ma fu liberatorio e lo sbloccò quel tanto che bastava da riportare la sua testa lì in quel locale e farlo quantomeno rilassare. Continuò a ridere, ad ogni aneddoto che il centrale tirava fuori sulla sua squadra o sul periodo in Nazionale che avevano passato insieme.

«Ti ricordi quella volta che Osmany ci beccò a limonare in spogliatoio?»

La domanda era arrivata a bruciapelo, mentre Simone prendeva l’ultimo sorso della birra e si ritrovava a tossire, a metà tra l’imbarazzo e il divertimento.

«Dio mio, è ancora nei miei incubi» ridacchiò insieme al centrale «e credo pure in quelli di Os.»

Simone rimase in silenzio, mentre aspettava una risposta, qualsiasi cosa, dal compagno che se ne stava voltato verso di lui, la testa poggiata contro la parete. Lo vide umettarsi le labbra prima di parlare di nuovo.

«Ho una domanda.» riprese Anzani, esitando e guardando il palleggiatore di sottecchi. «Non devi rispondere per forza.»

Simone lanciò un’occhiata al tavolo spoglio, dopo che la cameriera aveva portato via i bicchieri vuoti. Sapeva già quale sarebbe stata la domanda, non poteva essere altrimenti.

«Sono vere le voci che girano su-»

«Sì»

Troncò la domanda del centrale, ostentando tranquillità, e si limitò a guardarlo, immobile, senza fare nulla, anche quando sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto. Se lo aspettava e non fece alcunché per fermarlo. Cercò di non pensare alla stranezza di un paio di labbra estranee sulle sue, anche se in realtà del tutto sconosciute non erano. Il problema erano gli anni che erano passati da quel giorno in spogliatoio a quella sera, lì al locale. Perché si trattava di un’enormità di tempo e di un’enormità di cose successe in mezzo, un tutto difficile da ignorare.

Si staccò, lo sguardo basso per un attimo, sulla bocca ancora il tocco delicato dell’altro.

«Ho sbagliato?» chiese Anzani, mordicchiandosi nervosamente un’unghia per un attimo.

Simone spinse via quel tutto che pareva lo stesse per soffocare, prese un respiro e si concentrò sull’espressione sorpresa dell’altro, mentre negava con la testa e gli si avvicinava a sua volta, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.


	6. Needing stitches

A fine allenamento, Ivan si fissava le dita incerottate, immobile sulla sedia. Aprì e chiuse i pugni un paio di volte, prima di cominciare a togliere il nastro bianco, quando alzò la testa al saluto di Giani, ricambiando con un cenno del capo.

Nella sedia accanto alla sua caracollò Buti, un asciugamano sopra la faccia e le gambe stese davanti a sé.

«Non ho più l’età per queste cose, Ivano.» si lamentò il toscano, la voce camuffata dal cotone bianco sulla bocca «Quest’anno smetto.»

Lo schiacciatore trattenne una risata, mentre appallottolava un pezzo di nastro e lo gettava a terra.

«Sì, certo.» lo assecondò, con lo sguardo che tornava alle proprie dita «E poi che fai?»

«Quello che fanno tutti, alleno.» esclamò con una serietà tale che la risata di Ivan seguì naturalmente e risuonò per tutto il PalaEvangelisti.

Si voltò verso il centrale quando sentì lo schiaffo dell’asciugamano impattare contro il suo braccio e l’espressione del compagno ancora truce sul suo viso.

«Ah non stai scherzando?» lo prese in giro Ivan, schivando l’ennesimo attacco «Pensavo avresti finito per aprire un ristorante a San Vincenzo...o uno stabilimento balneare.»

Afferrò al volo l’asciugamano che l’altro gli tirò in faccia e lo posò sulla sedia accanto alla sua, mentre seguiva Buti che si alzava, si sgranchiva le gambe con qualche passo e gli si sedeva davanti, facendo stretching.

«Pensi davvero così poco di me...vergognati» lo redarguì il centrale, agitandogli un dito davanti. «Però, a pensarci bene, un ristorantino non sarebbe mica male...»

Ivan rise di nuovo e gli lanciò contro una pallina di nastro che si appiccicò ai capelli del centrale, facendolo sbuffare.

«Puoi anche aprire il ristorante,» esclamò Ivan sorridendo «ma tu resti qui, che sennò chi ci pensa a me?»

Lo vide alzarsi di scatto, gli occhi che brillavano e le mani che si allungavano verso il suo viso, ad afferrarlo e a scoccargli un bacio sulla fronte, mentre gli rideva nell’orecchio un “bello il mio Ivano!”

«Allora, che si fa stasera?» chiese Buti battendo le mani «Pokerino da Lucio?»

Ivan fece una smorfia verso la colla rimasta attaccata alle dita e si alzò in piedi, tendendo le braccia verso l’alto.

«Stasera non lo so,» rispose lo schiacciatore con aria dubbiosa, esalando un lungo respiro «ma domenica dovresti farmi un favore.»

Il centrale alzò un sopracciglio in risposta.

«Allora non era una dichiarazione d’affetto spontanea, ho capito.» scosse la testa divertito, per poi allargare le braccia «Abbiamo il giorno libero domenica, giusto?»

Ivan annuì. «Esatto, giochiamo sabato.»

Un attimo di silenzio cadde tra di loro, solo qualche risata veniva dal corridoio che portava agli spogliatoi, mentre i due continuavano a scambiarsi occhiate.

«Allora?» sbottò Buti, sgranando appena gli occhi, sollecitando l’altro.

Ivan roteò gli occhi e si grattò la nuca. «Mi dovresti accompagnare a casa di mio padre, a pranzo.»

Un attimo dopo lo schiacciatore si ritrovò il compagno che lo abbracciava e gli dava pacche sulla schiena, esprimendo in quel modo la propria gioia per quell’invito. Ivan non era del tutto certo di capire come mai il centrale fosse così felice per quello che faticosamente si era deciso a chiedergli.

«Sono anni che aspettavo questo momento, madonna!» esclamò Buti quando si staccò da lui, l’espressione di un bambino a cui avevano regalato delle caramelle «Insomma...è tuo padre! Tutti sanno chi è tuo padre!»

Ivan lo lasciò blaterare da solo su quanto non vedesse l’ora di incontrarlo e quanto fosse stato geloso quando negli anni passati vi aveva portato Luciano e una volta addirittura Bata e Potke.

Aveva ragione. Non era la prima volta che Ivan andava da suo padre accompagnato da un compagno di squadra, con l’egoistica convinzione che l’attenzione del suo vecchio si sarebbe concentrata sul demolire l’autostima dell’ospite, piuttosto che la sua. Per questo non l’aveva mai chiesto al centrale, era una cortesia che gli aveva concesso, un modo per salvarlo da una pessima mattinata che avrebbe provocato solo danni. Perfino Bata, che faceva a gara con lui stesso per le dimensioni del proprio ego, non ne era uscito vincitore.

Simone, invece, era stata un’altra storia. Con lui lo era sempre.

«No, aspetta.»

La voce improvvisamente seria del centrale lo riportò con la mente a quel momento.

«Sei una merda, Ivan.» esclamò Buti, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Tu non gli hai ancora detto quello che è successo.»

Lo schiacciatore strinse le labbra, sentendosi di nuovo un codardo, come ogni volta che ignorava una chiamata di suo padre. Alzò le braccia e le lasciò ricadere lungo i fianchi, senza sapere che rispondere.

Dal corridoio vennero Potke, Bata e Russell, chiacchierando animatamente tra di loro.

«Ehi stasera venite allora?» si informò Potke.

Ivan fissò Buti che ignorò la domanda del serbo e ne fece una a sua volta. «Raga, ma voi che l’avete conosciuto...com’è il padre di Ivano?»

Lo schiacciatore osservò i compagni guardarsi a vicenda con delle smorfie sul viso senza proferire parola, anzi, tornando verso gli spogliatoi. Incrociò di nuovo lo sguardo di Buti, la bocca socchiusa e l’aria incredula dipinta sulla faccia.

«Ma dai, non può essere così male, non ci credo.»

 

 

«Ti decidi o no a suonare?»

Fermo davanti alla villetta dei suoi genitori, Ivan strinse le labbra, senza voltarsi verso il compagno e si strofinò i palmi delle mani sui jeans prima di allungare il dito verso il campanello. Odiava sentirsi ancora così in presenza del padre, così imperfetto ai suoi occhi, così ragazzino.

Sentì i passi al di là della porta e lo scatto della serratura, per poi ritrovarselo davanti.

«Finalmente siete arr-»

Lo sentì interrompersi di colpo, quando gli occhi dell’uomo si spostarono sulla figura al suo fianco. Lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia con aria sdegnata, facendoli restare ancora sul ciglio della porta.

«E questo chi è?»

Ivan prese un lungo respiro.

«Simone Buti, tanto piacere.»

«Ah, il centrale.»

La mano del toscano rimase sospesa a mezz’aria per qualche secondo, prima che la riabbassasse confuso, e il padre di Ivan tornasse a guardare il figlio.

«Dov’è.» quasi ringhiò il padre, mentre Ivan faceva un passo avanti per entrare in casa.

«Ci fai entrare, per favore?» replicò lo schiacciatore spingendo la porta col palmo della mano. Il padre lo lasciò fare, girandogli le spalle ed entrando in casa, continuando a borbottare tra sé e sé.

Ivan si voltò verso Buti che lo fissava con le sopracciglia alzate e uno strano sorrisetto sulle labbra. Scosse la testa e si affrettò a chiudere la porta dietro di loro.

«Allora, dov’è?» tornò immediatamente alla carica, l’espressione severa che non lo abbandonava «Che hai fatto?»

Ivan lo ignorò, mormorando un “veramente non ho fatto nulla”, mentre si allontanava e raggiungeva sua madre in cucina, salutandola con un bacio sulla guancia e un sorriso stentato. Tornò in salotto, sollevato nel vedere Buti seduto sul divano e non preda della furia di suo padre. Si sedette al tavolo, attendendo il secondo round.

«Ignori le mie telefonate, poi quando finalmente ti degni di venire qui, mi porti in casa un centrale.» esclamò il padre, alzando la voce e gesticolando animatamente «Un centrale, dico io! L’ultima ruota del carro! Oh ma io lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così...»

Staccò l’orecchio dalla conversazione, tecnica che aveva affinato negli anni, lasciando sfogare l’uomo e sperando che alla fine lo lasciasse in pace. La maggior parte delle volte aveva funzionato. Rifletté su quanto davvero non avesse voglia di quel confronto, non tanto per sentire per l’ennesima volta quanto poco il padre lo considerasse, quanto perché tutto ciò l’avrebbe portato a pensare a Simone. Stava giusto cominciando a venire a patti con quella rottura, si stava ancora leccando le ferite, come gli aveva detto Buti con un sorriso comprensivo, e di tutto aveva bisogno tranne che di sentirsi ricordare quanto fosse bravo Simone, in tutto quello che faceva.

«Come va coi ragazzi dell’Under16?» chiese senza interesse, per spostare per un attimo l’argomento sulla squadra che l’uomo allenava a Spoleto.

Gli vide fare una smorfia e passarsi una mano sulla testa. «Sono degli incapaci, e tu non cambiare argomento.»

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo, in preda alla frustrazione. «Per te sono tutti degli incapaci, io per primo.»

Lo sguardo del padre non lasciò il suo, in quell’attimo di calma che regnò nel salotto.

«Questo non l’ho mai detto.» replicò il più anziano, il tono duro che non si addolciva nemmeno per un secondo «Mai.»

Ivan si strinse nelle spalle, poi si voltò verso Buto, un nuovo sorriso sulle labbra. «Simo, perché non vai a vedere il muro delle medaglie e ti salvi da questo dramma in atto?»

La risata del centrale arrivò spontanea e Ivan vide il compagno alzarsi di scatto, prima che suo padre si voltasse verso di lui, scoccandogli un’occhiata truce.

«Okay, me ne sto qui seduto, buono buono.» mormorò Buti, alzando le mani in segno di resa e tornando al suo posto. «Voi fate pure le vostre cose.»

Ivan sospirò, ridacchiando nervosamente, finchè non sentì il palmo della mano del padre impattare contro la superficie del tavolo, in uno schiaffo che probabilmente avrebbe voluto dare a lui, se solo avesse avuto qualche anno in meno.

«Te le farei ingoiare quelle medaglie, fai poco lo spiritoso.» ringhiò di nuovo l’altro, mentre Ivan alzava un sopracciglio verso l’alto.

«Ho le mie, non so se ti ricordi.» ribatté fiero lo schiacciatore. «Le tue non le ho mai volute.»

Mentre lo vedeva aggirare il tavolo e sparire in cucina, continuando a borbottare chissà cosa nei suoi confronti, Ivan si passò una mano sul viso. Inspirò ed espirò profondamente. Sarebbe stato un lungo pomeriggio.

 

 

«Certo che tuo padre è un tipo strano eh.»

Il commento di Buti una volta entrati in macchina l’avrebbe fatto ridere, in un altro momento. Ma era solo stanco, Ivan. Voleva solo tornare a casa e non vedere nessuno fino al giorno dopo, ad allenamento.

«Chissene frega di mio padre.» replicò con voce astiosa, mentre tirava fuori il telefono e apriva Instagram, allungandolo al compagno dopo aver aperto una story di Anzani. L’aveva vista durante il pranzo e non era più riuscito a smettere di pensarci. Dopo tutto, quando una giornata cominciava male, tutto il resto lo seguiva a ruota.

La story incriminante era un video fatto in macchina, in cui il centrale di Verona riprendeva con mano poco ferma Simone che stava guidando, la musica accesa, le risate di entrambi, il palleggiatore che gli gridava di smetterla di filmarlo.

«Vedi? Non ha preso tempo.» dichiarò Ivan riprendendosi il telefono prima che Buti potesse proferire parola. «Devo chiamare Osmany.»

Concentrato nel cercare il nome di Juantorena tra i contatti, scrollò le spalle quando sentì la presa della mano del compagno.

«Ivan dai...»

«Zitto, sta squillando.»

Stringendo le dita della mano libera sul volante, attese finchè la voce del cubano lo salutò, con la solita voce pacata. Non gli rispose, non era in vena di chiacchiere spicciole. Entrambi sapevano che non era per quello che aveva chiamato.

«Dimmelo, si è messo con Anzani?» chiese alzando il tono, il respiro quasi affannoso, sapendo già quale sarebbe stata la risposta.

«Ivan, mi dispiace.»

Lo schiacciatore deglutì, abbassando la testa e scuotendola, incredulo.

«Senti, Simone non sta bene...» riprese Juantorena, la preoccupazione ben percepibile nella voce.

Ivan alzò di nuovo il capo, attento. «Che vuol dire che non sta bene?»

Sentì Osmany prendere un respiro. «Si allena malissimo, litiga con Bernardi, non capisco che gli stia succedendo, Ivan. Non parla con me, a momenti nemmeno con Pippo.»

Ivan rilasciò un sbuffo nervoso, chiudendo gli occhi e posando il capo contro il poggiatesta.

«Con Anzani però sembra proprio che si diverta.» commentò acidamente «C’è già andato a letto? Guarda, lascia stare, non me ne frega niente.»

Riagganciò senza salutare l’altro e lanciò il telefono nel sedile posteriore. Buti era rimasto in silenzio e si stava accingendo a mettersi la cintura.

Ivan strinse forte le mani sul volante, respirando piano, per poi girare la chiave e sentire il motore che si avviava.

«Vaffanculo.» commentò a denti stretti, prima di accendere la radio e ingranare la marcia.

***

Simone, la guancia schiacciata contro il cuscino, stava lentamente prendendo coscienza di quello che era appena accaduto. Inspirò lentamente, chiuse gli occhi, finchè l’unica cosa che percepì, oltre al proprio corpo stanco, fu il rumore della doccia che veniva dal bagno antistante.

Non aveva pensato che fosse una gran cosa, lasciare che Anzani, sulla porta di casa, lo baciasse ed entrasse, richiudendosela alle spalle. Dopotutto era quello che le coppie facevano. E loro, fino a prova contraria, erano una coppia.

Non si era posto il problema, quando le mani si erano fatte spazio sotto ai vestiti, quando il peso di un nuovo corpo si era poggiato al suo. Gli era parso quasi normale. Aveva smesso di pensare, d’altra parte era quello che voleva, non pensare, non perdersi nei ragionamenti contorti della propria mente e staccare la spina da tutto quello che lo tormentava. E con Simone ci riusciva, lui che non sapeva cosa succedeva agli allenamenti, e non insisteva quando era evidente che non aveva voglia di parlare di determinate cose.

Era semplice.

Aveva smesso di esserlo dopo, quando era rimasto da solo a letto, quando il freddo si era insinuato tra le coperte e il palleggiatore sapeva che, per quanto si fosse rintanato sotto al piumone, non sarebbe passato.

Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, quando sentì il materasso abbassarsi e un braccio allungarsi verso di lui, cingendolo con dolcezza. Soppresse l’istinto di sfuggirgli, rimase immobile e in silenzio, in quella posizione.

«Stai dormendo?»

Sentì la voce bassa del centrale contro il suo orecchio e non rispose, fingendo di dormire e l’altro sospirò, un’ombra di sorriso contro la spalla nuda, mentre lo abbracciava.

 

 

Affrettò il passo, quando vide Pippo e Osmany che chiacchieravano tranquillamente davanti alla loro colazione, in un bar nel centro di Trento. Si erano accomodati fuori dal momento che, nonostante la bassa temperatura, un tiepido sole si era affacciato tra le nuvole.

«Ola principino» lo salutò Osmany, mentre Simone rispondeva con un piccolo sorriso e si accomodava al loro tavolo.

«Abbiamo cominciato senza di te che ormai non si sa più se e quando arrivi.» replicò Pippo, alzando un sopracciglio e rispondendo con un “ahi” soffocato al calcio che evidentemente il cubano gli aveva rifilato sotto al tavolo.

Simone non commentò, si limitò a incrociare le braccia sul tavolo e posarvi sopra la testa, in un blando tentativo di riaddormentarsi, dopo aver ordinato un cappuccino di soia e un cornetto vuoto al cameriere che si era avvicinato.

«Non hai dormito?»

Il tono di Pippo si era fatto più dolce e Simone rialzò la testa lentamente. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, come per metterlo a fuoco, poi si coprì il viso con le mani.

«Ho fatto sesso con Anza.» riprese con un borbottio indistinto.

Aprì uno spiraglio tra le dita quando sentì una tazzina impattare malamente sul tavolo e dei colpi di tosse sofferenti. Lanza lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato, Osmany con l’espressione di chi avrebbe voluto essere ovunque tranne che lì. Simone cominciava a sentirsi come lui.

«Non hai la faccia di uno a cui è piaciuto.» commentò Pippo e Simone tacque mentre arrivava la sua ordinazione e staccava un pezzetto di cornetto, cominciando a mangiare.

«Non è quello.» rispose in maniera vaga, perdendo tempo nel girare il cucchiaino nella tazzina, prima di lanciare un’occhiata a Osmany che fingeva di farsi gli affari propri.

«Allora ti è piaciuto.»

Di nuovo quel sopracciglio alzato, di nuovo Simone che si metteva le mani sul viso e sbuffava.

«Non lo so, è stato strano.» mormorò senza convinzione, senza essere sicuro del perché avesse introdotto proprio lui l’argomento.

«Disse quello che aveva così tante esperienze a cui paragonarlo...» esclamò Pippo alzando gli occhi al cielo e mordendosi le labbra subito dopo, quasi quelle parole gli fossero sfuggite prima che potesse fermarle.

Simone abbassò la testa verso la propria colazione, lo stomaco che si chiudeva di nuovo. Pippo aveva ragione, come al solito. Non poteva negare che la notte prima il suo pensiero fosse andato a Ivan e se ne vergognava profondamente. Non aveva pensato alla complicità dal punto di vista fisico, no, quello no. Era tutto il resto. Quanto tutto fosse diverso con lui. Non più facile, solo differente. Scosse la testa, cercando di allontanare quel pensiero.

Lo sguardo gli cadde sulla mano di Osmany che si era posata sul suo avambraccio.

«Simone, ma ci stai bene con lui?»

La domanda di Juantorena rimase in sospeso per qualche attimo, mentre il palleggiatore sorseggiava il proprio cappuccino. Poi sollevò gli occhi verso di lui e sorrise appena, alzando le spalle. Non era sicuro di poter dare una risposta definitiva a quella domanda, era solo consapevole del fatto che stare con Anzani non gli faceva male.

Pippo gli schioccò le dita davanti, attirando la sua attenzione.

«Te lo sei dimenticato, vero?»

Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia, con aria confusa, girandosi e incontrando lo sguardo preoccupato di Osmany.

«Cosa mi sono dimenticato?»

Osservò Pippo alzarsi, agganciarsi il giubbotto e prendere il portafogli dalla tasca dei pantaloni.

«Domani partiamo per Perugia.»

Simone chiuse gli occhi e scivolò sulla sedia.

No, non era pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	7. Liability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo, è stato un capitolo difficile da scrivere, ma spero che vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura :)

«Sei carico, Ivano?»

Ci mise un attimo prima di alzare la testa e incontrare lo sguardo ilare di Bata. Prese un respiro e si esibì in un sorrisetto sardonico, in risposta alla presa in giro del serbo. Dopo anni nella stessa squadra, ormai Atanasijevic avrebbe dovuto sapere quando era il momento di tacere, quando lo Zar non era in vena di scherzare, eppure continuava imperterrito il proprio gioco infantile. Ivan glielo lasciava fare, la maggior parte delle volte, almeno quando erano all’interno del palazzetto. Fuori, era tutta un’altra storia.

«A pallettoni.» replicò, senza perdere un colpo e scatenando una risata generale, mentre tornava a incerottarsi le dita col nastro bianco.

Attaccava lo scotch con calma, con una precisione chirurgica, estraniandosi dal vociare goliardico del resto del gruppo, cercando di raggiungere una qualche specie di equilibrio interiore che gli permettesse di superare indenne le successive ore ingabbiato lì dentro.

Altre risate gli si intrufolarono in testa, spezzando l’armonia e Ivan si chiese cosa i suoi compagni trovassero di così divertente in un pre partita come quello. Certo, non era una finale di Coppa, era una semplice partita di regular season, in cui tutte le statistiche erano a loro favore, ma Ivan se ne fregava delle statistiche quando dall’altra parte c’era Trento, quando dall’altra parte c’era Simone.

«Ehi, quel nastro serve anche a me, non finirlo.» il tono scherzoso di Buti lo distolse da quei pensieri e Ivan alzò la testa verso il centrale, strappando la striscia di scotch e lanciandogli il resto.

Lo vide che prendeva posto sulla panca accanto a lui, occupando lo spazio destinato a Potke e cominciando la stessa procedura col nastro che lui aveva appena terminato.

«Come la vivi?»

Ivan rimase in silenzio. Prese a controllare se le scarpe erano legate bene, si aggiustò le ginocchiere, passò nuovamente le dita sul nastro bianco.

Non vedeva Simone da settimane, tranne che nelle story di Anzani, in quel rituale che si concedeva la sera sul divano, finendo per rimuginare su quanto era stato, sulle parole, le recriminazioni, i baci, le litigate, l’amore e tutto il resto. Sapeva che non gli faceva bene e comunque insisteva. Non poteva fare altrimenti.

Si alzò, mentre la risposta a quella domanda era talmente ovvia da lasciarla sospesa in aria tra di loro, in quello stesso spogliatoio.

«Andiamo, tra poco si comincia.»

 

 

La musica ad alto volume che gli passava attraverso le cuffie era il rito che aveva mantenuto sempre, nel corso degli anni, una partita dopo l’altra.

Simone se ne stava seduto di quello spogliatoio che conosceva fin troppo bene, la testa china a fissare le scarpe. Era pronto, aveva la divisa da riscaldamento, aveva allacciato bene le scarpe e sistemato le ginocchiere. L’ultima volta che era stato al PalaEvangelisti aveva provato una rabbia che non sapeva nemmeno da dove venisse e che aveva scaricato completamente contro Ivan. Ivan che, se sapeva incassare bene ogni colpo, aveva smesso, come fosse saturo delle troppe liti e delle urla che non capiva più. Aveva avuto ragione, Ivan, ad arrendersi, anzi, aveva resistito fin troppo. Simone si era arreso molto prima.

Si tirò su e si poggiò contro la parete, gli occhi chiusi ad allontanare ogni pensiero, ad allontanarsi da quel palazzetto. Sentiva la calma attorno a sé. I tifosi non dovevano ancora essere arrivati, non sentiva quella scossa che riempiva ogni centimetro quadro e che arrivava dalla panchina fino agli spogliatoi. Era esaltante, anche per chi, come lui, giocava lì da avversario.

Sentì una vibrazione nella tasca della felpa e tirò fuori il telefono, aprendo la conversazione Whatsapp con Anzani e leggendo il suo messaggio di in bocca al lupo, senza che quelle parole gli facessero provare un qualche tipo di sollievo. Gli rispose con una emoji sorridente e spense il cellulare, infilandolo nel borsone.

Alzò la testa, quando percepì una mano scuotergli leggermente la spalla, per attirare la sua attenzione. Osmany era in piedi di fronte a lui, lo sguardo serio, mentre gli faceva cenno di togliersi le cuffie.

I suoni dello spogliatoio lo riportarono bruscamente alla realtà e si alzò, togliendosi la giacca della squadra, chinandosi ad aggiustarsi di nuovo le ginocchiere.

«Sei pronto?»

La domanda gli risuonò nella testa, assieme alla voce seria del cubano, la voce che aveva di solito in campo. La mano del compagno gli pesava sulla spalla, tenendolo ancorato, immobile davanti a lui. Simone si limitò a fissarlo, annuendo in silenzio.

«Non mi piace questa faccia che hai.» esclamò Juantorena in tono duro, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

A Simone scappò una risatina, stroncata immediatamente dall’occhiata truce dello schiacciatore.

«Questa è una cosa che avrebbe detto Rado.»

Il sorriso si spense sulle sue labbra e deglutì, spostando lo sguardo oltre la sua spalla, vedendo Partenio scherzare con Jan. Si era ritrovato ad invidiarlo, ad osservare quel sorriso che gli si apriva in viso ogni volta che Bernardi, seppur urlando, lo faceva entrare al posto suo. Non ce l’aveva con lui, anzi. Eppure si ritrovava ad osservare ogni sua mossa, seduto nell’ultimo posto in panchina, a pensare cosa avrebbe fatto di diverso al suo posto, a correggere mentalmente le alzate e poi a darsi dello stupido dal momento che poco prima in campo c’era lui e aveva sbagliato comunque tutto.

«Simone, non sto scherzando.» continuò Osmany, lasciando la presa sulla spalla dell’altro «Non siamo ad allenamento, devi tenere la testa sul campo, intesi? Non stare a pensare a chi c’è dall’altra parte.»

Il palleggiatore strinse le labbra e si passò una mano sulla nuca, sussultando per un istante nel non trovare la collana che portava di solito. La collana di Ivan. Rivide se stesso riporla nel cassetto in camera e ispirò profondamente.

«Sì, sì, è una partita come un’altra, ho capito.» scattò Simone sulla difensiva, voltandosi per andare verso la porta. Si trovò subito davanti Pippo che gli sbarrò la strada.

«Che succede?» domandò Lanza preoccupato, ricevendo in risposta gli occhi al cielo del palleggiatore.

«Niente, non succede niente.» ribatté lanciando un’occhiata indietro verso Juantorena che l’aveva raggiunto subito, l’irritazione che traspariva chiara nella sua voce.

Un boato gli arrivò alle orecchie, segno che i tifosi si erano già disposti sulla curva e avevano salutato l’entrata in campo dei giocatori di Perugia. Sentì un brivido sulla nuca, come un campanello d’allarme per quello che sarebbe avvenuto di lì a poco.

«Dico solo che con questo atteggiamento, perdiamo ancor prima di cominciare la partita.»

Le parole di Juantorena non gli arrivarono alle orecchie, proiettato com’era verso la porta. Uscì nel corridoio, col cuore che gli pulsava nelle tempie e si avvicinò all’ingresso del campo. Vide la torretta dell’arbitro, sentì la voce dello speaker al microfono. Fece di nuovo qualche passo indietro, poggiandosi alla parete e chiudendo gli occhi. No, non era per niente convinto di farcela.

 

 

Ivan chiudeva la fila come sempre e, mentre sfilava sotto rete, si domandò cosa ci facesse lì. Sempre più spesso si era ritrovato a pensare a cosa servissero tutti gli sforzi che metteva in campo, quando si lanciava a terra nel tentativo di recuperare un pallone, quando sulla linea di fondo faceva tre passi e saltava, picchiando forte nel campo avversario. Si chiedeva quale fosse lo scopo, alla fine, se non l’adrenalina dell’ennesima vittoria, dell’ennesima medaglia. Non che avesse perso il conto dei trofei che si era portato a casa, quello no, però ne aveva accumulati quanti ne bastava per essere fiero di se stesso. Strinse i denti in un improvviso impeto di rabbia al pensiero che un paio di medaglie, quelle che gli avevano fatto più male, si trovavano a casa di Simone. Proprio in quel momento incrociò lo sguardo del palleggiatore, mentre stringeva di sfuggita la mano a Lanza senza nemmeno vederlo e faceva un passo in avanti allungando il palmo verso quello del ragazzo, a metà strada. Incontrò la sua mano fredda e la strattonò appena verso di sé, perso nell’immagine che si era imposta nella sua mente, ovvero una delle ultime scenette di vita di coppia che aveva visto su Instagram. Vide Simone sgranare appena gli occhi, incespicando quando si fermò per un secondo davanti a lui.

«Complimenti, dopo appena un mese.»

Non si trattenne dall’esprimere tutta la sua rabbia con quell’affermazione caustica e se ne pentì subito dopo, quando sentì scivolare via il palmo di Simone e vide il ragazzo allontanarsi a testa bassa, in silenzio.

 

 

Osmany aveva ragione, Simone l’aveva sempre saputo. Da quando gli dava consigli appena arrivato in prima squadra, quando in Nazionale si era sentito sperduto e in un posto che ancora pensava non gli competesse, anche quando non era d’accordo con le sue scelte di vita. Osmany, per lui, c’era sempre.

Si sentì male vedendolo allargare le braccia al centro del campo, all’ennesima palla non recuperata, e poi avvicinarsi a Pippo e dirgli qualcosa all’orecchio con espressione accigliata.

Erano all’inizio del terzo set, quello che poteva essere decisivo per Perugia, che aveva agilmente vinto i due precedenti e stava già sopra di cinque punti in quel parziale. Simone prese un respiro, scostandosi il ciuffo di capelli umidi dalla fronte, fissando lo sguardo attraverso le trame della rete, intanto che Juantorena si preparava a battere. Incontrò lo sguardo di Max e gli sorrise per un breve attimo, prima di vedere Russell che non riusciva a contenere il servizio del cubano e cadeva a terra. Simone si voltò all’urlo di liberazione del compagno e li raggiunse al centro abbracciandoli, prima di rimettersi in posizione. I fischi, era tutto quello che riusciva a sentire in quel momento. Deglutì. Era come stessero fischiando lui, per altri motivi. Scacciò quel pensiero assurdo quando si rese conto della palla che volava sopra la sua testa e Jan che prendeva la ricorsa per saltare e in un attimo mandò il pallone dall’altra parte, cercando di chiudere al giocata. Eppure non fu così.

Forse era stato un tocco sporco e telefonato, o forse ormai c’era chi lo conosceva talmente bene da saper leggere le sue mani meglio di lui stesso.

Vide Ivan buttarsi verso il pallone e salvarlo con un colpo da beacher, riportandolo in alto abbastanza che Bata fosse in grado di fare quello che gli riusciva meglio.

Simone si guardò attorno senza rendersi di preciso conto di cosa stesse succedendo, tra il palazzetto che esplodeva in un boato e Ivan che, a bordo campo, dava il cinque a Giani, entusiasta quanto i tifosi della curva.

Osmany aveva ragione, avevano perso in partenza.

 

 

Sdraiato sul letto singolo della camera che divideva con Osmany, Simone non riusciva a dormire. Non aveva detto una parola dopo la partita, né nel trasferimento dal palazzetto all’albergo, né durante la tarda cena nel ristorante ormai vuoto. Bernardi dal canto suo, sembrava avesse deciso di risparmiare la voce per il rientro a Trento e non aveva parlato della sconfitta appena subita. Simone vedeva benissimo quanto si stesse trattenendo dal prenderlo da parte e scuoterlo. Immaginava che ci fosse di mezzo Osmany in quel momento di relativa pace che stava vivendo.

Sentì lo stomaco brontolare e si ricordò che a cena non aveva mangiato che un misero contorno. Con un notevole sforzo si alzò, lanciando un’occhiata al letto vuoto di Osmany e frugò nel borsone alla ricerca di qualche spicciolo, dal momento che al loro arrivo aveva notato una macchinetta di snack sul pianerottolo vicino agli ascensori.

Una volta raggiunta, si fermò davanti al vetro, rigirandosi le monetine tra le dita e pensando che non molto tempo prima non si sarebbe mai avvicinato a certe schifezze. Sorrise amaramente tra sé e sé, mentre inseriva i soldi e digitava un paio di numeri, vedendo cadere subito dopo due barrette e un pacchetto di biscotti. Stava per raggiungere di nuovo la camera, quando sentì l’ascensore aprirsi e vide Osmany sul pianerottolo. Ebbe appena l’istinto di nascondere quel cibo dietro la schiena.

«Da quando mangi quella roba?» fu l’ovvia domanda di Juantorena, il tono stanco che si mescolava di nuovo alla preoccupazione, intanto che si allontanava verso la loro stanza.

Simone lo seguì tenendosi un paio di passi indietro. «Da quando a cena non ho praticamente mangiato e adesso ho fame.»

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé, mentre lo schiacciatore perseverava nel suo silenzio, e si sedette a gambe incrociate sul letto, aprendo il pacchetto di biscotti e mordendone uno.

«Simo, lo sai che io non sono del tutto d’accordo coi metodi di Bernardi» esclamò Osmany tutt’un tratto, poggiato contro il tavolo accanto alla tv spenta. «però ha ragione. Ha ragione, Simo.»

Il palleggiatore smise di mangiare e alzò la testa, il respiro bloccato in gola. Spostò lo sguardo, quando sentì nuovamente la voce del compagno.

«Questo non sei tu, non sei né il giocatore, né il ragazzo che conosco.» proseguì Osmany nel suo monologo, dal momento che Simone non riusciva nemmeno ad aprire bocca, messo brutalmente davanti alla realtà che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di rifuggire. «Quando sono arrivato a Trento, ho trovato una situazione che...sinceramente non mi aspettavo. Sei scostante, non parli con Pippo, né con me, non ti impegni, Simone. E tutta la faccenda di Ivan-»

Si irrigidì nel sentire il nome dell’altro e incrociò le braccia al petto, come a chiudersi ancor di più.

«Non metterlo in mezzo, ti prego.» sibilò a labbra strette, cercando di tenere sotto controllo il respiro che si stava facendo affannoso.

Osmany si spostò, raggiungendo il proprio letto e sedendovisi sul bordo, le mani giunte davanti.

«Invece ne parliamo, anche di Ivan!» esclamò Osmany, alzando il tono di voce, mentre prendeva a gesticolare animatamente. «Se ha fatto qualcosa che-»

Col battito del cuore che gli rimbalzava nel petto, Simone prese un lungo respiro.

«Non è colpa sua!» sbottò un secondo dopo, zittendosi subito, chinandosi col busto in avanti, la testa tra le mani. «Non capisci, nessuno capisce.»

Sentì la mano del compagno premergli sulla gamba e il suo tono di voce che si faceva più tranquillo.

«Simo, se non mi parli, non posso-» ricominciò Osmany, stringendo la presa, per fargli sentire la sua presenza.

«È colpa mia, Os, è solo colpa mia.» mormorò dopo un attimo.

Si torturò le mani in grembo, per poi voltarsi verso il cubano ed esalare un lungo respiro stanco. Pensò che avrebbe potuto dirlo ad Osmany, solo ad Osmany, e si arrese.

«C’è qualcosa che non mi funziona, qui.» iniziò, picchiettandosi l’indice sulla tempia, l’aria di chi ha affrontato troppe battaglie e le ha perse tutte «È da dopo il Mondiale che non funziona più.»

«Il Mondiale l’abbiamo vinto, Simo.» rispose l’altro, gli occhi che sfuggivano ancora il significato di tutto  ciò.

Simone sapeva che non era facile da capire, e proprio per questo fece un atto di fede nei confronti del compagno di squadra e comincio a parlare senza più temporeggiare.

«È iniziato proprio da lì, da quella medaglia al collo, sul gradino più alto. Il mio primo Mondiale, non potevo essere più felice. Poi è ricominciato il campionato, è arrivato Bernardi e con lui tutte le aspettative. E poi le interviste, un articolo dopo l’altro, su quanto fossi bravo, su quanto un ragazzo giovane come me avesse trascinato la squadra all’oro, che l’avrei fatto di nuovo a Tokyo.» Simone allungò la mano verso la bottiglietta d’acqua sul comodino e ne prese un sorso. «Non lo so cosa mi è scattato, perchè non ho mai sentito più di tanto le pressioni, ho sempre giocato e basta. E quindi pensavo “se sono riuscito a superare Rado, ce la farò anche con Bernardi”. Invece all’improvviso non ce la facevo, e più lui mi urlava contro e diceva quanto lo stessi deludendo, più mi incasinavo da solo.»

Si fermò un attimo, come per raccogliere le idee, anche se sapeva benissimo la direzione che stava prendendo. Sentì lo stomaco contrarsi a quel pensiero e strinse gli occhi per ricacciare indietro le lacrime che sentiva stavano irrimediabilmente arrivando.

«C’è una cosa che mi è rimasta impressa di Rado. Una volta mi disse che non gli importava che fossi bravo, ma che dovevo essere eccellente. Usò proprio questa parola. Eccellente.» riprese il palleggiatore, la voce sommessa e lo sguardo che era sceso a fissare la collana di Osmany, giusto per sfuggire ai suoi occhi sconfortati «Ora come ora mi sento soltanto mediocre...Os, io non ce la faccio, ci sono dei momenti in cui non riesco nemmeno a respirare, non posso, non ce la faccio...»

Tacque, le parole gli vennero improvvisamente meno e si chinò di nuovo in avanti, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. Cercò di rallentare il respiro, il cuore che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, si accorse di dondolare appena, quando la mano del compagno sulla sua testa lo fece fermare.

«Simone, perchè non hai parlato almeno con Pippo, se ti sentivi così?»  chiese Osmany, sinceramente preoccupato.

Il palleggiatore fece una smorfia, si tirò su lentamente incrociando gli occhi dell’altro, per poi lasciarsi cadere indietro sul letto. Fissò il soffitto, umettandosi le labbra, mentre cercava una risposta.

«Perchè sono un peso.»

«No che non lo sei.»

Simone non fece caso a quelle parole e continuò per la sua strada.

«Mi siete sempre stati dietro, tutti quanti, fin da quando sono entrato per la prima volta al PalaTrento e ho incontrato voi.» sorrise appena al ricordo, per poi rabbuiarsi subito dopo «Ci siete stati per tutte le mie crisi, una dopo l’altra, e ogni volta mi chiedevo come facevate a sopportarmi e finivo per sentirmi ancora di più un ragazzino che ha sempre bisogno di una mano per stare in piedi. Allora all’inizio ho stretto i denti, nonostante i problemi a trovare un equilibrio tra i cambiamenti in squadra e Bernardi, e mi dicevo che era solo questione di tempo, che sarebbe migliorato, e invece...»

Si passò una mano sul viso, prima di continuare.

«E Ivan?» azzardò Osmany.

«Ivan non sa nulla. Forse negli ultimi tempi aveva cominciato a capire che qualcosa non andava, non lo so. In ogni caso non volevo che si mettesse in mezzo...lo sai com’è lui. Se hai un problema, te lo risolve e...io non volevo. Perchè mi sarei sentito di nuovo quel ragazzino stupido che si preoccupa di qualcosa che non esiste, invece di godersi la medaglia che ha al collo.» Simone scosse la testa e respirò a fondo, sentendo distintamente nel petto quanto gli facesse male parlare di Ivan. «Lo so che tutto questo sembra una follia, però ho cominciato ad accumulare talmente tanta rabbia, talmente tanta frustrazione...che alla fine scaricavo addosso a lui, senza che ne capisse il perchè. Credo di averlo odiato ad un certo punto e lo so che non è giusto, però in quel momento vedevo che a lui andava tutto bene, che non si preoccupava di nulla e arrivavano i risultati, le vittorie, altre medaglie e io stavo male. Stavo male perchè alla fine lui non capiva cosa avessi e io comunque insistevo a non parlargli. Alla fine ho pensato che lo stavo facendo soffrire e basta, che lo stavo trascinando giù senza che se lo meritasse.»

Si sedette di nuovo e rimase immobile, lo sguardo vacuo davanti a sé e la sensazione di aver completamente esaurito le parole, senza essere certo che il suo discorso avesse davvero un senso. Era difficile tradurre ad alta voce tutto quello che aveva provato in quei mesi infernali.

Quando sentì il materasso flettersi appena al suo fianco, capì che Osmany gli si era seduto accanto. Il braccio dello schiacciatore lo sorresse e Simone gli posò la testa sulla spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.

«E tu ti sei tenuto dentro questo per tutti questi mesi?» mormorò Osmany, senza aspettarsi realmente una risposta, che infatti non arrivò.

Simone rimase lì, ad occhi chiusi, la mente che già ripercorreva ogni parola che aveva pronunciato e che si era tolto dalle spalle e pensò che ormai era fatta, che non importava più se si sentiva o meno un ragazzino che aveva bisogno di aiuto. Si staccò dopo qualche minuto, rinfrancato da quella stretta.

«Posso chiederti un’ultima cosa?»

Simone annuì in silenzio.

«Ma Anzani che c’entra in tutto questo?»

Temeva quella domanda, sapendo di non avere una risposta del tutto esauriente da dare. Respirò a fondo di nuovo, gli occhi chiusi.

«Lui è...arrivato nel momento peggiore, credo. Quando mi sentivo veramente solo. Ed è davvero un brava persona, davvero Os.» esalò un sospiro sconfitto «È facile stare con lui, perchè alla fine non mi chiede nulla...e io non riesco a stare da solo, ora come ora.»

Rimase in silenzio, con la paura irrazionale di essere giudicato, o di essere interrogato di nuovo sul quel discorso che si era arrovellato su se stesso, a volte contraddicendosi pure. Non fu così, ci fu solo silenzio e la mano del compagno che gli stringeva la spalla.

«Potresti andare a chiamare Pippo, per favore?»

 

Quando lo vide entrare nella stanza e guardarlo con aria stranita, gli nacque un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Morse la barretta che aveva appena aperto, e vide Lanza alzare un sopracciglio in risposta.

«Che cavolo stai mangiando a quest’ora?»

Simone non rispose, ma gli indicò la porzione di letto vuota davanti a lui, chiedendogli implicitamente di sedersi. Osmany, rimasto in piedi ad osservare la scena, gli fece un cenno della testa indicando la porta e si allontanò, lasciandoli soli. Simone tornò a guardare l’amico, spingendo l’altra barretta verso di lui. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

 

 

Ivan se ne stava appoggiato al muro di mattoncini rossi del pub in centro che era il punto di ritrovo della squadra dopo ogni vittoria. Una sorta di rituale che si era consolidato in anni di amicizia. Non faceva caso al freddo di febbraio, né al bicchiere di birra che teneva in mano, cercava solo di mantenere almeno un orecchio attento alla conversazione confusa che si stava svolgendo di fianco a lui tra Bata e Potke.

Accettò la sigaretta che il centrale serbo gli aveva offerto e ne prese un lungo tiro, trattenendo un attimo il fumo, per poi espirare. Incontrò l’occhiataccia di Luciano e ricambiò portandosi di nuovo la sigaretta alla bocca, grato che almeno Buti non fosse presente, cosa che gli aveva risparmiato una ramanzina non richiesta.

«Ohi Ivano, ti decidi o no a rispondere a quel telefono?» urlò Bata ridendo, non prima di essersi scolato l’ultimo sorso di birra.

Ivan si riscosse, realizzando che quel fastidioso rumore veniva proprio dalla sua tasca. Restituì la sigaretta a Potke e prese il cellulare, sul cui schermo lampeggiava il nome di Juantorena.

Temporeggiò qualche secondo, indeciso se rispondere o meno, per poi accettare la chiamata e portarsi il telefono all’orecchio, allontanandosi dal resto del gruppo.

«No dico, hai visto che ore sono?» si lamentò Ivan con tono annoiato.

«Come se tu stessi dormendo.» commentò Osmany dall’altra parte «Devo parlarti, dove sei?»

Ivan si fermò, stringendo la mascella, prima di rispondere.

«Senti, adesso non posso, sono con Potke e-» cercò di farla breve, quando fu bruscamente interrotto dall’altro.

«Allora non hai capito.» sentì ribattere al cubano, la voce seria che lo metteva in allarme. «Dimmi dove sei, che ti raggiungo con un taxi.»

Ivan chiuse gli occhi, inclinando la testa indietro. «Adesso?»

«Sì, adesso.» Il tono di Juantorena non ammetteva rifiuti, cosicché Ivan si trovò costretto a indicargli il posto in cui si trovava.

«Osmany, ma che cavolo è succ-» riprese Ivan senza riuscire a finire la frase che il cubano aveva già riattaccato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	8. What goes around, comes around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che i cambi di pov di questo capitolo non disturbino la lettura, ma mi è piaciuto esplorare anche i due che più stanno accanto ai nostri Ivan e Simo. ;) Un grazie enorme per l'impareggiabile lavoro di betaggio di sheswanderlust, per gli incoraggiamenti a continuare e a finire, di capitolo in capitolo.  
> Buona lettura, spero, e a mercoledì prossimo. ;)

Simone Buti si considerava una persona semplice. Una persona semplice e sincera, un amico di cui potersi fidare. Uno di quelli che riconoscono subito una faccia che ha bisogno di una birra, di una pacca sulla spalla o di una battuta per strappare una risata e stemperare la tensione. Era una cosa di cui era sempre stato fiero, il tirare su lo spirito, soprattutto in squadra. Sicuramente quella sua caratteristica aveva agevolato il suo passaggio a Capitano della Nazionale e gli aveva gravato le spalle di una nuova responsabilità, oltre che di orgoglio.

Aveva sempre avuto quella specie di empatia e ormai sapeva riconoscere i segnali, specialmente se si trattava di un certo compagno di squadra. Ivan l’aveva chiamato appena dopo cena, dicendogli che lo stava aspettando in macchina, sotto al suo palazzo. Il centrale aveva risposto interdetto, affrettandosi a finire il caffè e a correre giù per le scale, ancora in tuta.

«Dove si va?» aveva chiesto subito dopo, senza ottenere risposta alcuna «Non mi hai dato nemmeno il tempo di cambiarmi»

Tacque quando notò che anche Ivan indossava una tuta e sospirò, nel momento in cui si rese conto che la strada che stava percorrendo era la stessa che faceva da anni, verso il palazzetto.

La situazione era peggiore di quanto si aspettasse. Forse come psicologo non era poi un granché.

 

Il PalaEvangelisti era strano, di notte.

Buti era abituato a non sentire i cori della curva, tutti i giorni ad allenamento, a non vedere quel bianco che assorbiva qualsiasi altro colore sugli spalti. Tuttavia, nella penombra delle luci di emergenza, e specialmente senza la voce di Giani e dei preparatori, era davvero strano. Ma cosa più importante, senza i riscaldamenti, rischiava l’ipotermia.

Non Ivan, lui no. Lui si stava allenando nemmeno fosse in corsa per entrare nel sestetto della finale scudetto e anche in quel caso non ci avrebbe messo tutta quella foga, il suo ego avrebbe compensato il resto.

Distolse lo sguardo, mentre l’altro si preparava all’ennesima battuta e lanciò un’occhiata al cesto di palloni di fianco a lui e vide che ne era rimasto uno solo. Aggirò la rete con una corsetta, spostandosi nell’altra metà campo, cominciando a raccoglierli, quando sentì l’impatto della mano di Ivan e la palla passargli appena sopra la testa.

Buti prese un lungo respiro, tirandosi su e lasciando cadere a terra i palloni, prima di attraversare il campo e passare sotto la rete, diretto verso il compagno.

«Me ne passi uno?» sentì esclamare a Ivan con aria noncurante.

Il centrale gli si fermò ad un passo e lo fissò con sopracciglia aggrottate, per poi spingerlo appena con una mano sulla spalla.

«Che cazzo, Ivan» sbottò in un modo in cui non era solito esprimersi «Mi volevi staccare la testa?»

Ivan rispose con una risatina e un’alzata di spalle.

«Non è colpa mia se te ne stavi lì in mezzo.»

Lo seguì quando lo schiacciatore si spostò e gli si mise di nuovo davanti.

«Che c’è?»

Buti allargò le braccia. «Dimmelo tu. Mi hai trascinato qui, dove veniamo tutti i santissimi giorni ad allenarci, quindi scusa se non mi sembra normale.»

Si fermò per un attimo, guardandolo e trovandolo teso come mai prima d’ora. Lo vide fare qualche passo, per poi tornare indietro, le mani ferme sui fianchi.

«Quindi, o mi dici che cavolo hai» proseguì Buti, mantenendo un tono duro per quanto poteva «oppure me ne vado.»

Era un fascio di nervi, Ivan. Incontrò quegli occhi azzurri improvvisamente spaventati.

«Al massimo posso portarti le sagome di Bata e Potke che stanno all’ingresso.»

Buti sorrise, appena vide Ivan rilassarsi appena e fare qualche passo verso la panchina, prima di sedersi lì a peso morto e sospirare.

 

Mezz’ora dopo, il centrale era lì a guardarsi le mani, osservando un nastro bianco che stavolta non c’era e non doveva togliere. Intrecciò le dita davanti a sé, per poi voltare la testa a destra e trovare Ivan ancora lì accanto a lui, apparentemente svuotato.

«È un bel casino.» commentò laconicamente Buti, senza trovare altre parole adatte a quello che gli era stato appena riversato addosso. Dalla telefonata di Osmany dopo la partita, al loro incontro, fino alla lunga conversazione su Simone, che Ivan gli aveva appena confessato.

«È un bel casino, sì.» concordò Ivan, chino in avanti coi gomiti sulle ginocchia, a fissarsi le scarpe. «Devo essere stato un maledetto egoista, per non essermi accorto di quanto stava male, no?»

Buti scosse la testa, mentre la voce rotta di Ivan gli lasciava un brivido di tristezza addosso.

«Ma se non l’aveva capito nemmeno Pippo, dai...» cercò di placarlo in qualche modo, invece lo vide alzarsi e cominciare a gesticolare animatamente, riprendendo a parlare.

«È un idiota!»

La voce di Ivan rimbombò nell’intero palazzetto, mentre si muoveva a scatti e Buti si sentì improvvisamente inutile, incapace di aiutare l’amico che proprio davanti a lui stava perdendo la testa.

«Uno che non si vuole far aiutare è solo un idiota.» rincarò la dose Ivan, senza smettere di muoversi.

Buti sospirò, per poi alzarsi e mettergli le mani sulle spalle, cercando di tenerlo fermo.

«Ivan, calmati.» tentò di farlo ragionare, stringendo la presa «Perchè non sei andato a Trento, a parlarci dopo quello che ti aveva detto Osmany?»

Ivan lasciò andare una risata amara. Il centrale aggrottò le sopracciglia, eppure gli sembrava di aver proposto una cosa sensata.

«A Trento non è da solo.» ringhiò Ivan prendendo subito dopo un lungo respiro «E poi è grande. Vuole risolvere i problemi da solo, che lo faccia.»

Buti si spostò per lasciarlo passare, l’inquietudine che ricominciava a rendere impossibile all’altro quell’immobilità.

«A quanto ha detto Osmany, il bimbo non è che la stia gestendo molto bene.» si morse subito dopo le labbra, dopo che gli era scappato quel nomignolo affettuoso che tutti usavano col palleggiatore.

Ivan sembrò non averci fatto caso.

«Rimpiazzarmi in un attimo però gli è riuscito benissimo.»

Buti sentì improvvisamente un’ondata di rabbia attraversarlo, nel sentir parlare così il compagno, senza che ragionasse. Era una situazione talmente ingarbugliata che ad ogni passo gli pareva di rompere qualcosa, di fare un altro danno. Subito dopo si disse che probabilmente peggio di quel modo non sarebbe potuta andare e si preparò a rispondere al compagno.

«Con tutto il bene per Anzani, ma chissene frega.»

Ecco, l’aveva detto. Ora si sentiva più leggero. Vide Ivan che lo guardava confuso.

«In che senso?»

Buti alzò gli occhi al cielo pregando gli dei della pallavolo che instillassero nella testa dello schiacciatore un briciolo di buon senso in più.

«Nel senso che chissene frega se sta con Anzani.» spiegò velocemente ad un Ivan attonito «Vai a Trento e ci parli, e vi chiarite.»

Vide lo schiacciatore che lo fissava basito, per poi scuotere la testa, negando quello che il centrale gli aveva appena proposto.

«No, non-» cominciò Ivan, scuotendo di nuovo la testa, come se non riuscisse a fare altro, a dire altro se non quello «No.»

Il centrale lo guardò, gli occhi tristi che si perdevano verso la linea di fondo campo, alla ricerca di chissà cosa. Ammise la sconfitta al se stesso psicologo.

«Io ti ho detto come la penso e non dirò più una parola sull’argomento.» dichiarò il toscano, la voce ferma ma l’aria di nuovo sorridente «Allora? Che vuoi fare adesso? Birra al pub o prendo le sagome e affini la mira?»

Lo schiacciatore gli si avvicinò, mettendogli il gomito sulla spalla. Rimasero per qualche istante in quella posa, Buti con le braccia conserte e Ivan appoggiato a lui, a fronteggiare una tribuna vuota.

«Prendi le sagome.»

Sorrise. Forse anche quella sera era riuscito a fare qualcosa di buono.

 

***

 

Osmany Juantorena aveva sempre saputo di voler finire la sua carriera a Trento. L’aveva saputo fin da quando era finito a giocare in Turchia, e non era solo perchè in Italia si giocava il campionato più bello del mondo. Alla fine alla Lube era stato bene, si era trovato in mezzo ad un bel gruppo, aveva vinto e aveva sempre partecipato alle competizioni più ambite, arrivando costantemente sui primi gradini del podio.

D’altra parte Trento era Trento e lui, a quelle montagne, a quell’aria era sempre rimasto attaccato. In quel palazzetto aveva i ricordi più belli della sua carriera, conquistati col sudore di quell’amata maglia bianca, della curva che ripeteva in coro il suo nome, dei colori gialloblu che si rincorrevano. Lì c’erano i due ragazzi che si era cresciuto in quegli anni, Filippo e Simone.

Così, quando aveva capito che la possibilità di tornare alla Diatec era reale e concreta, non se l’era fatto ripetere due volte ed era partito alla volta di quelle montagne.

Era stato talmente impaziente di arrivare che forse non aveva fatto caso al tono della voce di Simone ogni volta che si sentivano, quando gli diceva che la squadra aveva bisogno di lui, mascherando il fatto che il primo ad averne bisogno fosse proprio lui. Non che si aspettasse di arrivare e risolvere i problemi della squadra, con un nuovo allenatore che pretendeva tanto e cozzava col carattere più pacifico del resto del gruppo.

Anche in quel momento, quando lo guardava scivolare per tutto il campo, la schiena a seguire la riga bianca e le braccia piegate a palleggiare ritmicamente sopra il suo viso, gli occhi stanchi che cercavano di non staccarsi da quel pallone, la lingua che si umettava le labbra, Osmany risentiva nella testa tutti quei “non ce la faccio, non posso” che il ragazzo aveva lasciato uscire fuori, quella sera di una settimana prima, in una stanza d’albergo a Perugia.

Forse correre da Ivan non era stata la mossa migliore, si era ritrovato a riflettere, dal momento che nello schiacciatore perugino aveva trovato solo una rabbia che in quel momento non l’aveva lasciato pensare. Lo capiva un po’, Ivan. Lui stesso e Pippo già si colpevolizzavano abbastanza per non essersi resi conto della strada in discesa che stava percorrendo il palleggiatore, mentre per Ivan quella sensazione doveva essere molto amplificata. Sorrise al pensiero di quando era rientrato nella camera doppia, stanco e completamente svuotato, e aveva trovato Pippo e Simone che dormivano stretti in quel letto troppo piccolo.

«Quanto devo andare avanti?»

Osmany lo osservò scansare il palo della rete e passare oltre, col movimento ripetitivo delle braccia che stava evidentemente diventando stancante.

«Fin quando non smetterai di chiederlo.» rispose il cubano in tono serio, mentre lo raggiungeva e gli camminava di fianco, lentamente. «Più in alto quella palla.»

Un risolino venne dal ragazzo, che si adeguò a quella richiesta e proseguì nell’esercizio. Lo schiacciatore scosse la testa e gli rubò la palla che aveva alzato per la millesima volta durante quell’allenamento serale.

«Simone, sono serio.» esordì Juantorena, la palla poggiata contro il fianco, mentre guardava dall’alto il ragazzo che era rimasto disteso a terra. «Non sono qui per divertirmi. Potrei essere a casa mia e invece no. Se passo le serate qui è per aiutarti, quindi smetterla di fare lo stupido e lavora.»

Lo vide deglutire mentre lo fissava in silenzio e scacciò il malessere che gli provocava usare quel tono con lui. Si chinò appena, allungandogli la mano e aiutandolo a tirarsi su.

«Sei sempre bravo, Simo.» gli disse mentre si tirava dietro il cesto coi palloni «Devi solo ricordartelo.»

L’osservò chinare la testa, le mani che si allungavano a sistemare le ginocchiere ed evitare di incrociare il suo sguardo. Osmany strinse le labbra, chiedendosi quanto ci avrebbe messo a rimettere assieme tutti i pezzi.

«Sei pronto?» gli chiese, qualche passo dietro di lui, col ragazzo che fronteggiava la rete sulla linea dei tre metri.

«Pronto.»

Cominciò a lanciargli il primo pallone contro la rete, sull’estrema destra. Palla che inesorabilmente ricadeva morbidamente poco lontano dalla riga di metà campo e Simone si lanciava a terra, la mano testa a recuperarla, per renderla giocabile di nuovo. Era ancora a terra quando Osmany lanciò la seconda palla, verso il centro, Simone che seguiva con gli occhi la breve parabola e carambolava per salvarla, facendola finire sotto la rete e gemendo di frustrazione. Osmany non disse nulla, ma continuò nel tirargli palloni, a volte sistematicamente lontani, a volte più facili da salvare, mentre il palleggiatore si affannava avanti e indietro, il respiro sempre più corto, le rincorse sempre più agitate finchè non rimase a terra, l’ultima palla che rotolava via senza che Simone avesse fatto un passo per raggiungerla.

Lo schiacciatore si allontanò verso la panchina doveva aveva lasciato le bottiglie d’acqua e ne prese una, per poi sedersi accanto a lui, allungandogliela. Simone l’afferrò dopo un attimo, tirandosi su con un lungo sospiro, e scostandosi con una mano i capelli sudati dalla fronte.

«Oh non essere così tragico.» scherzò Osmany, mentre l’altro rispondeva con una smorfia sulle labbra. «Hai avuto allenatori più duri di me.»

Simone alzò appena le spalle, l’aria afflitta. «Tipo Rado?»

Osmany si limitò ad annuire, mentre lo guardava bere metà della bottiglietta d’acqua.

«Ultimamente mi manca quel periodo.» confessò Simone, torcendosi l’orlo dei pantaloncini tra le dita. «Non che non avessi preoccupazioni, prima...ma l’unico pensiero che avevo era quello di migliorare. Avevo in testa solo quello.»

Si fermò un attimo, per poi alzarsi e guardarsi attorno con aria sperduta. «Adesso non so cosa ho in testa.»

Osmany sentì di nuovo un peso gravargli sullo stomaco, la chiara impressione di non star facendo nulla di realmente utile per il ragazzo, nonostante lo volesse più di ogni altra cosa. Gli mise una mano sulla testa, in una carezza paterna, mentre l’altro gli rispondeva con un piccolo sorriso.

«Adesso che facciamo?» chiese subito dopo Simone, dondolandosi nervosamente da un piede all’altro.

Osmany sorrise. «Facciamo che mi alzi due pipe così ti torna un po’ di fiducia.»

Gli occhi del palleggiatore brillarono per un attimo, mentre correva in cerca di un pallone, tornando per un istante il Simone che conosceva, con quell’entusiasmo che da troppo tempo gli era mancato.

 

Osmany non era sicuro di quanto tempo fosse passato. Sapeva che era tardi e sapeva anche che Simone era stanco. Lui stesso cominciava a sentire l’affaticamento. Osservò la figura di Simone sdraiata di nuovo a terra, ansimante, dopo l’ennesimo esercizio sulla difesa che gli aveva fatto fare. Vederlo inseguire la palla per tutta la metà campo lo aveva messo a dura prova, specialmente quando lo vedeva spegnersi, rallentare e arrendersi, prima di arrivare alla palla.

Doveva farsi venire in mente qualcosa per scuoterlo.

«Ragazzi, ma avete visto che ore sono?»

Una voce familiare si unì a loro, nel palazzetto e Osmany si voltò verso di essa, notando che apparteneva ad Anzani, fermo con un sorriso sotto alla seduta dell’arbitro.

Simone si voltò con uno scatto in quella direzione, lo sguardo nervoso, mentre si passava una mano sulla nuca e guardava di nuovo Osmany.

«È quasi mezzanotte, me lo lasci libero Scheggia?» proseguì il centrale di Verona, avvicinandosi e circondando le spalle del ragazzo in un abbraccio leggero.

Osmany prese un respiro ed annuì, voltandosi e ricominciando a mettere i palloni nel cesto.

«Qui finisco io, voi andate pure.» borbottò incontrando lo sguardo colpevole di Simone che gli mimava un grazie silenzioso con le labbra.

Juantorena li seguì con lo sguardo mentre andavano via, Simone con la testa poggiata sulla spalla dell’altro, l’aria assente e stanca.

Scosse la testa. Doveva davvero inventarsi qualcosa.

 

***

 

Quando Anzani spense il motore, Simone tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre scendeva dall’auto e sia avviava al portone del palazzo senza aspettarlo. L’aveva lasciato parlare per tutto il maledetto viaggio dal PalaTrento a casa, quando tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era di silenzio.

Si sentì subito in colpa, il pensiero che il centrale si fosse fatto un’ora di viaggio per lui, che fosse venuto a prenderlo e adesso si sorbisse anche il suo malumore. Improvvisamente si sentì ancora peggio, nel percepire quell’allegria, quella positività che il compagno trasmetteva da tutti i pori ma che su di lui rimbalzava e tornava al mittente.

Gli strinse la mano, mentre salivano le scale, e lo sentì sorridere contro il suo collo, lasciandogli sulla pelle un bacio di sfuggita. Una volta dentro casa si stirò le braccia verso l’alto e sentì subito la presenza di Anzani dietro di sé, le mani sui fianchi, il corpo premutogli contro, il respiro lento sulla nuca.

Sfuggì in un attimo a quella presa che non lo trattenne oltre e finse una risatina nervosa.

«Dai, devo farmi la doccia.»

Vide di nuovo sorridere l’altro, e di nuovo sentì la stessa stretta di colpa nello stomaco. Fece per allungarsi verso di lui, quando invece lo vide voltarsi e dirigersi in cucina.

«Non ci mettere troppo, io intanto ti riscaldo qualcosa.»

Simone deglutì, la testa verso la porta del bagno.

«Grazie» mormorò a bassa voce, grato, nonostante tutto, a quel qualcuno che si stava prendendo cura di lui.

 

Non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.

Lì, nel letto, col braccio di Simone attorno a lui, la presa leggera quasi impercettibile, non riusciva a non pensare a quando, appena uscito dalla doccia, aveva incrociato l’altro uscire dalla sua camera, una felpa tra le mani e un sorriso impertinente sulle labbra.

«Posso prenderla in prestito?» gli aveva detto, facendo già il gesto di infilarsela.

Un brivido gli aveva attraversato la schiena, aveva stretto un pugno prima di allungare la mano e prendergli quella maglia dalle mani.

Anzani aveva alzato un sopracciglio con aria confusa.

«Questa è vecchissima.» si era giustificato il palleggiatore, deglutendo, mentre si infilava in fretta nella camera, faceva sparire la felpa nell’armadio, pescandone un’altra a caso dalla pila. «Tieni, prendi questa verde, ti starà meglio.»

E in quel momento, sotto al piumone, ancora ci ripensava. Pensava a quella felpa anonima, grigia, semplice, appallottolata dentro al suo armadio. Lentamente si sciolse dalla stretta di Anzani, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo. Si alzò, un brivido di freddo che lo prendeva, coi piedi nudi a contatto col pavimento, vestito solo di un paio di boxer e una maglia a maniche corte. Aprì l’anta, afferrando a tentoni la felpa, il cuore che gli rimbombava nel petto.

Arrivò al divano, sedendovisi sopra, tra le mani ancora quel cotone caldo.

Inspirò profondamente e la indossò, sentendo subito quel calore che lo avvolgeva e lo calmava. Prese la coperta piegata in fondo al divano e vi si raggomitolò, stringendo gli occhi e cercando di non pensare che quella era una felpa di Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	9. When I need you the most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In perenne ritardo con la vita, arrivo anche qui, col nuovo capitolo. Un parto immenso.  
> Così, mentre i nostri se ne vanno in gita, ringrazio sempre sheswanderlust che è una santa a rileggere robe infinite quando io non ne ho voglia e correggermi sempre gli stessi errori che ripeto ogni dannata volta. Mi sa che dovrò cominciare a pagarla XD  
> Un altro grazie, non meno importante, all'anima gentile che ci ha chiesto notizie sulle storie. <3 palesati, anima gentile ;)  
> Buona lettura, spero e ci rivediamo...presto. :)

«Mi volete dire dove mi state portando?»

La risata di Pippo lo irritò in maniera indicibile e Simone gli rispose allungando la mano per dargli un pizzicotto sulla pelle scoperta del collo, gesto al quale Lanza ribatté scacciando quella mano con uno schiaffetto come fosse una zanzara.

Simone si sedette di nuovo composto al centro del sedile posteriore, le braccia conserte, mentre alla guida un Osmany sorridente si lasciava andare a sua volta ad una risata liberatoria.

«State buoni bambini, altrimenti vi lascio sul ciglio della strada.» esclamò allegro, mentre lasciava il cambio il tempo di accendere la radio. «Tanto un passaggio per Cavalese lo trovate di sicuro.»

Per un attimo solo la musica della radio attraversò l’aria della macchina.

«Dai Os, perchè glielo hai detto?»

«Davvero andiamo a Cavalese?!»

Le voci di Simone e Pippo si rincorsero e si sovrapposero, insieme alla risata ilare del cubano, che a quanto pareva era quello che si stava divertendo di più.

Simone si fece più vicino, un ginocchio che si infilava tra le due poltrone, il sorriso che diventava sempre più largo.

«Davvero andiamo a Cavalese?» ripeté con un tono di voce incredulo, pensando alle tante cose di quell’ultima settimana che gli erano parse strane.

I sorrisi furbi di Pippo, quel detto non detto che l’aveva fatto innervosire parecchio, Osmany che pure lui sembrava nascondergli qualcosa, fino a Bernardi che pareva aver momentaneamente seppellito l’ascia di guerra. Dopo l’ultima partita contro Piacenza, vinta seppur al tie break, l’aveva preso da parte da solo e gli aveva detto che aveva fatto una buona partita, che l’aveva trovato più sciolto, più lui.

Simone aveva rifiatato e per un attimo, un piccolo attimo, aveva creduto che tutto si sarebbe sistemato, finchè non tornava a casa e si ritrovava da solo. In quel momento in cui sentiva tutto ricadergli addosso, pezzo dopo pezzo, arrancava verso il letto dal lato che rimaneva vuoto e tirava fuori la felpa che aveva ripiegato e messo sotto al cuscino. Il telefono finiva per squillare spesso a vuoto, lasciato nel borsone.

Il giorno prima non aveva fatto caso quando l’avevano riaccompagnato a casa sia Osmany che Pippo, talmente era abituato alla loro presenza accanto a sé. Poi Pippo si era infilato nella sua camera e Simone l’aveva seguito velocemente, trovandolo col suo trolley aperto sul letto ancora disfatto e le ante dell’armadio spalancate, ponderando quali capi di abbigliamento prendere.

«Ma che stai facendo?» aveva chiesto, voltandosi subito dopo verso Osmany dietro di lui, un sorrisetto sulle labbra. «Che sta facendo?»

«Partiamo!» aveva esclamato Pippo, mentre gettava alla rinfusa nella valigia mutande, calzini e maglioni e richiudeva il trolley con uno scatto deciso.

Simone sempre più incredulo si era limitato a boccheggiare, lasciando lo sguardo vagare tra i due compagni compiaciuti.

«Ma gli allenamenti?» aveva ripreso subito dopo Simone, con preoccupazione «Os, proprio ora che Bernardi ce l’aveva meno con me, non poss-»

«Simo, stai tranquillo.» l’aveva rassicurato lo schiacciatore «Per oggi abbiamo finito, e domani abbiamo solo la sala pesi. Ho parlato con Lorenzo e ha detto che va bene, per una volta.»

Simone non era riuscito a smettere di pensarci, nonostante il cubano avesse cercato di tranquillizzarlo. Il pensiero dell’allenatore che gli concedeva di saltare un giorno al palazzetto, proprio a lui, gli era inconcepibile e anche in quel momento, tra quelle curve e i tornanti familiari, la mente non si allontanava da lì.

Il palleggiatore si aggrappò con le mani al sedile, sporgendosi di più in mezzo ai due compagni.

«Ma siete davvero sicuri che a Bernardi vada bene?»

Quella volta fu Pippo a rispondere, con un sospiro infastidito. «Siamo sicuri. Ora mettiti seduto dietro con la cintura che infilato qui in mezzo mi metti ansia.»

Simone si lasciò andare ad una risatina, mentre tornava al suo posto.

Il paesaggio che viaggiava piano fuori dal finestrino lo conosceva bene, ma ciò non significava che smettesse di affascinarlo. Erano nel pieno della stagione sciistica, a fine febbraio, e ovunque guardasse c’era solo bianco. Un bianco intenso che lo avvolgeva assieme alle sue montagne. Chiuse gli occhi e si sistemò meglio sul sedile, mentre si rilassava, in sottofondo le chiacchiere di Osmany e Pippo, in testa l’idea di passare due giorni tranquillo, lontano da tutto quello che lo rendeva insicuro e fragile.

 

«Non ci credo, stava dormendo.»

La voce di Pippo si era insinuata piano piano nella mente intorpidita di Simone, che sbadigliò, mentre sentiva aprire la portiera accanto a sé e il freddo insinuarsi dentro. Aprì gli occhi di colpo, stringendosi immediatamente le braccia attorno al busto, aggrottando le sopracciglia verso Lanza, che rispose con una sciocca linguaccia.

Si prese il suo tempo per scendere e stiracchiarsi, guardandosi attorno e ritrovandosi nel parcheggio del solito hotel, doveva aveva trascorso innumerevoli estati ad allenarsi con la Nazionale. Saggiò il terreno coperto di neve, a piccoli passi, per vedere quanto le scarpe da ginnastica sarebbero affondate nel manto bianco. Si chinò per un attimo per poi sentirsi tirare su per il cappuccio della felpa e incontrare di nuovo l’espressione furba di Pippo.

«Non ci pensare nemmeno» lo minacciò con un dito puntato contro e Simone rise contento, anche se Lanza aveva stroncato sul nascere la sua idea di tirargli una palla di neve.

Si avvicinò ad Os che aveva appena aperto il baule della macchina, afferrando il proprio trolley e dirigendosi verso il sentiero ripulito dalla neve che portava all’hotel, seguito da Pippo che aveva lo sguardo fisso sul telefono, tutto intento a messaggiare.

Era arrivato davanti agli scalini che portavano all’ingresso dell’albergo quando all’improvviso Simone si fermò e si voltò verso i due compagni, prendendo un respiro profondo.

«Lo so che mi avete portato qui perchè siete preoccupati per me.» cominciò in tono sommesso, lo sguardo basso. «E lo capisco. Però non ce n’era bisogno, davvero, sto un po’ megl-»

S’interruppe all’istante quando percepì dei movimenti con la coda dell’occhio e a bocca aperta si voltò, verso le figure che scendevano e gli venivano incontro.

«Toh, Gianna, ma guarda la casualità» aveva cominciato Matteo Piano, dietro di lui Vettori e Rossini che non riuscivano a trattenere dei sorrisi divertiti «Anche tu qui?!»

Simone fissò con occhi sgranati Pippo che se la rideva apertamente, da sopra la spalla di Teo che l’aveva coinvolto in un affettuoso abbraccio.

«Ma che ci fate qui?» domandò mentre si sporgeva ad abbracciare anche Luca e Totò, per poi sentire un’altra voce familiare unirsi a loro.

«Lasciate un pezzetto di Simba anche a me per favore?» sentì esclamare a Buti che lo accolse tra le braccia con un sorriso allegro, accanto a lui Birarelli e Colaci che circondavano il palleggiatore, riempiendolo di chiacchiere, di come Oleg e Daniele sarebbero tanto voluti venire ma non ce l’avevano fatta.

Simone sorrise girando la testa a destra e a sinistra, stretto in quell’abbraccio comune, mentre il cuore gli si gonfiava di affetto e gratitudine, e rivolse uno sguardo emozionato verso Osmany che fissava un punto dietro di lui.

«Ne avete ancora per molto o possiamo rientrare, che si congela?»

Simone si bloccò. Sentì gli occhi di Buti scrutarlo da vicino quando si voltò e osservò la sua figura di Ivan, in piedi, due gradini più in alto. Teneva le mani nelle tasche del suo solito giubbotto nero, l’espressione accigliata che lo fissò per un attimo prima di voltarsi per procedere in direzione dell’albergo.

Il palleggiatore chinò la testa in automatico, isolandosi in quell’angolo della sua mente pieno di colpa e rimpianto. Prima che si perdesse in domande spiacevoli, la mano di Pippo sulla sua spalla lo riportò alla realtà.

«Andiamo dentro, dai.» esclamò lo schiacciatore, spingendolo appena in avanti.

Sorrise appena, assecondando il compagno, intanto che scambiava le prime parole dopo tanto tempo con quei compagni che avevano fatto parte di uno dei momenti più importanti della sua vita, fino ad allora.

Sentì una vibrazione nella tasca e si fermò, fissando il telefono che lampeggiava e il nome di Simone lampeggiava, imponendogli l’attenzione che meritava.

A volte, quando vedeva quel nome sullo schermo che rispecchiava il suo, si immaginava di rispondere e trovarsi a parlare con un altro Simone, uno che magari aveva continuato a giocare a tennis, o chissà, magari si era dedicato completamente allo studio ed era diventato un nutrizionista.

Un Simone, un altro Simone, che stava ancora con Ivan, o che forse non l’aveva mai conosciuto. C’erano talmente tante possibilità, talmente tante strade, tanti incroci che talvolta si chiedeva come fosse stato capace di prendere solo strade sbagliate, fermo ad un crocevia, a girare in tondo fino a prendere la via che portava sull’orlo del burrone.

A volte, quando vedeva quel nome sullo schermo che rispecchiava il suo, non rispondeva, per paura di sentirsi rispondere dall’altro Simone, molto più saggio, e maturo e fortunato di lui che gli sbatteva in faccia tutte le scelte sbagliate che aveva fatto e gli dava dell’idiota.

«Non rispondi?»

Alzò gli occhi e vide che anche Pippo stava guardando lo schermo del suo telefono. Erano rimasti indietro di qualche passo rispetto agli altri.

Simone si fermò. «Ci metto un attimo.»

Si allontanò, mentre tutti si spostavano nell’ingresso dell’albergo, al caldo.

«Ehi»

Sentì il centrale sorridere dall’altra parte e deglutì.

«Ehi Scheggia.» l’allegria del compagno era palpabile, mentre il palleggiatore camminava lentamente sul ciglio del sentiero, lasciando una fila di impronte sul manto bianco «Allora, dove ti hanno portato?»

«A Cavalese.» rispose in tono piatto, il fiato che gli si condensava in piccole nuvolette davanti a sé. «C’è un sacco di neve, è bellissimo.»

«Ecco, ti sto ufficialmente odiando.» scherzò Anzani, tirando fuori una piccola risata nel palleggiatore «Mandami qualche foto almeno...e magari la prossima volta ci torniamo assieme.»

Ignorò quell’ultima affermazione, continuando a camminare in cerchio, una mano guantata che usciva dalla tasca ad aggiustare il cappellino in testa.

«Simo?» fece il palleggiatore, di nuovo preda dell’insicurezza. «Ci sono anche tutti gli altri. Cioè, io non lo sapevo, non-»

«Tutti chi?»

Simone trattenne il respiro, sentendosi incapace di continuare per un attimo.

«Tutti quelli di Rio.» esalò velocemente «Beh, quasi tutti.»

La voce di Anzani era sempre tranquilla, quando lo sentì rispondere. «Anche Ivan, quindi?»

Simone strinse i denti, con in testa l’immagine di quegli occhi azzurri pieni di astio che lo fissavano poco prima. «...sì.»

«Beh, siete in tanti, non ti preoccupare.» riprese Anzani in tono conciliante «Tu cerca di divertirti e rilassarti, okay? È per questo che Osmany e Pippo ti hanno portato lì, e hanno fatto bene.»

Simone annuì con la testa, come se l’altro potesse vederlo.

«Sei hai bisogno chiamami, okay?»

Rimase in silenzio, senza rispondere subito.

«Io ci sono, capito?»

Riattaccò poco dopo, la testa piena di quel “io ci sono”. Glielo ripetevano tutti ultimamente.

Scosse la testa e si decise a entrare in albergo.

 

«Insomma con Ivan...nulla eh?»

Dopo la divisione delle camere, si erano riuniti sui divanetti della sala comune, in parte per far riposare quelli che avevano fatto un lungo viaggio per arrivare lì, in parte per decidere il da farsi, visto che era pieno pomeriggio.

Simone, seduto su uno dei divani accanto a Piano e Vettori, osservava poco distante da loro l’andirivieni degli sciatori.

Sorrise, quando il centrale si lamentò sonoramente di una gomitata tra le costole ricevuta dal compagno.

«No dico, ti sembrano domande da fargli così, a bruciapelo?» commentò Luca caustico.

Teo si limitò a sbuffare. «Dio beato, che sarà mai, ero solo curioso. Non lo vedi che ogni volta che Ivan lo guarda, sembra che gli voglia staccare la testa?»

«Stai peggiorando la situazione, è meglio se stai zitto.»

Simone continuò a seguire con interesse lo scambio di battute senza respiro dei due modenesi che sarebbe stato degno di una delle loro puntate radio. Con la coda dell’occhio, vide Ivan spostarsi al bancone del bar in compagnia di Max, che si sedette sullo sgabello accanto a lui. Lo schiacciatore non sembrava per niente felice di essere lì.

«Simo, scusalo, ha qualche rotella fuori posto.»

Vettori picchiettò con un dito sulla tempia del centrale che inspirò, arrendendosi alla sconfitta.

«Ha ragione, ha ragione, scusa.» fece mea culpa Piano, seppur poco convinto.

Simone si strinse nelle spalle, fingendo noncuranza. «Tranquillo, non è colpa tua se è andata com’è andata.»

Rimase ancora un attimo lì in silenzio, quando si accorse che dall’altra parte della sala Pippo gli stava facendo cenni per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Che c’è?» chiese, rilassandosi, mentre Lanza lo prendeva sotto braccio, accompagnandolo in direzione degli ascensori.

«Voglio fare una cosa che non ho mai fatto, qui.» lo sentì esclamare con un’aria sognante che poche volte nella vita gli aveva visto addosso, se non durante quella vacanza in Sicilia che ormai sembrava appartenere ad un’altra vita, ad un altro Simone.

«Te l’avevo messo un costume in valigia, vero?»

 

Simone rifletté che era tanto tempo che non si sentiva in pace come in quel momento.

“Il potere della vasca idromassaggio” aveva aggiunto Pippo con aria saggia, non appena l’aveva spinto all’esterno e Simone si era chiesto se l’amico non fosse del tutto impazzito. Aveva spostato più volte lo sguardo dal suo accappatoio bianco e le infradito che indossava fino all’acqua gorgogliante di fronte a loro. Poi aveva tirato su lo sguardo, verso il cielo coperto che li sovrastava.

“Oh avanti, Gian, entra e basta.” Aveva sbuffato Lanza, che si era già immerso nell’idromassaggio.

In quel momento, ringraziò mentalmente il compagno per averlo convinto, considerando che la lista delle cose di cui essergli grato si stava allungando a dismisura. Sorrise tra sé e sé, gli occhi chiusi, l’intima consapevolezza dell’affetto che lo circondava sempre, malgrado lui tendesse a dimenticarlo, di tanto in tanto. Si abbassò ulteriormente nell’acqua calda, immergendo anche le spalle e posando il capo contro il bordo della vasca, gli occhi chiusi a godere fino in fondo di quella pace e non pensare a niente.

Sapeva che gli altri si erano sparpagliati in giro per l’hotel, chi nel bagno turco, chi nella sauna, qualcun altro a farsi un massaggio da mani esperte per sfruttare fino in fondo i benefici di quel soggiorno improvvisato.

Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi, doveva essere Pippo, che tornava col suo cocktail e sorrise appena, all’idea che Osmany potesse vederlo con dell’alcool in mano in pieno pomeriggio. Aprì gli occhi quando l’altro stava cominciando ad immergersi e sbatté le palpebre più e più volte alla vista del corpo scoperto di Ivan che scivolava nella vasca. Trattenne il fiato, cercando di schiacciarsi di più contro il bordo, ma non avendo spazio per farlo. Gli occhi di Ivan si fissarono per un attimo nei suoi sgranati, scandagliando la sua pelle, prima di chiuderli e rilassarsi. Simone deglutì, mentre seguiva i movimenti dell’altro, la testa reclinata indietro, il pomo d’Adamo che si muoveva appena, le braccia allargate fuori dall’acqua. Si ritrovò ad osservare ogni centimetro di quella carne, ogni tratto d’inchiostro che colorava il braccio sinistro.

Chiuse gli occhi quando la vide, un colpo al cuore che lo prendeva scoprendo che l’aveva dimenticato. Aveva dimenticato di aver macchiato permanentemente la pelle di Ivan con quella sua iniziale e all’improvviso gli cadde di nuovo tutto addosso, con la forza di un macigno.

Si ricordò di quando Ivan era arrivato a Trento, con la pellicola attorno al braccio a proteggere quell’inchiostro fresco, del proprio sguardo stupito e imbarazzato e subito innamorato di quel piccolo disegno. Si ricordò di come ogni volta, a letto, posava la testa lì, in quel punto, finchè Ivan non chiudeva il braccio, tirandoselo contro. Infine si ricordò della domanda che aveva fatto all’altro, del perchè avesse scelto proprio quel punto, all’interno del braccio e Ivan, senza nemmeno un attimo di incertezza, gli aveva sorriso dicendogli che in quel modo sarebbe stato sempre vicino al suo cuore.

Simone voltò lo sguardo verso l’alto, arricciando il naso e ricacciando indietro il ricordo di ogni volta che annusava l’aria e diceva ad Ivan che stava per nevicare. Lo schiacciatore lo fissava con aria perplessa e scuoteva la testa, mentre inevitabilmente cadeva il primo fiocco. Sentì di nuovo quel peso sul petto che lo faceva respirare male e si sforzò di prendere un lungo respiro. Si tirò su dall’acqua, passandosi le mani sul viso e tra i capelli.

Ivan lo stava osservando con sguardo serio e Simone si umettò le labbra, prima di parlare.

«Perchè sei qui, Ivan?» gli uscì di getto e non vide nell’altro alcun cambiamento di espressione, una maschera di gelo che non accennava a sciogliersi.

Ci mise qualche secondo a rispondere, mentre continuava a guardarlo in silenzio.

«Non è stata una mia idea.» gli sentì affermare in tono duro «Mi hanno costretto a venire.»

Simone inspirò profondamente, prima di voltare lo sguardo, alzarsi e uscire velocemente dalla vasca. Raccattò il suo accappatoio dalla sdraio dove l’aveva posato e se lo strinse addosso, mentre passava accanto a Pippo che, appena arrivato, lo stava guardando con aria interrogativa e un bicchiere in mano.

***

Quella sera, quando Ivan era tornato in camera, aveva trovato tre paia d’occhi a fissarlo ed era passato in mezzo agli sguardi silenziosi dei compagni di squadra di sempre facendo finta di niente. Non gli piacevano le camerate, ma in alta stagione a Cavalese erano riusciti a strappare chissà come quella stanza e altre due a tre, nello stesso corridoio, solo perchè da anni passavano l’estate lì ad allenarsi. Si buttò a peso morto sul letto, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto, col brusio della tv accesa in sottofondo, il braccio piegato sul viso a schermargli gli occhi.

Ci aveva messo due sigarette e una lunga passeggiata per le vie del paese, ingoiando parolacce verso la neve che ammantava ogni cosa e attentava alla sua camminata distratta, per smaltire il nervosismo della giornata. L’aveva capito quando qualche giorno prima Birarelli gli si era avvicinato con lo sguardo serio, che gli avrebbe detto qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

E non gli era piaciuto.

Non aveva la minima intenzione di farsi cinque ore di macchina per andare a Cavalese per quello che all’apparenza era un ritrovo goliardico di compagni, ma in realtà era più un gruppo di supporto psicologico per l’unica persona che non voleva vedere in quel momento.

Eppure.

Eppure, aveva già la valigia pronta dietro alla porta della sua camera, quando Lele si era presentato alla sua porta, con Buti e Max ad aspettare in macchina, e Ivan aveva temporeggiato, aveva quasi litigato con Birarelli per poi girargli le spalle ed andare a prendere il trolley.

Si era odiato quando l’aveva visto, con lo sguardo sperduto che si ricordava di avergli visto il primo anno in Nazionale, con lo stupore nel viso del trovarsi in mezzo a quel gruppo. Poi l’aveva guardato e Ivan non aveva capito cosa c’era in quegli occhi, se rimorso o indifferenza, e si era ritrovato a rispondere con la solita stizza.

Poi l’aveva visto andare con Pippo verso la piscina all’esterno e non ce l’aveva fatta a stare lontano. Forse, alla fine, aveva fatto bene, perchè avercelo davanti, così bello e inconsapevole, gli aveva ricordato una volta per tutte come stavano le cose tra di loro. Simone non era più suo.

«Ivan?»

La voce di Max lo distrasse. Lo schiacciatore non mosse un muscolo.

«No.»

«No cosa?»

Ivan strinse i pugni, ispirando a lungo, sempre nella stessa posizione.

«Non voglio giocare a carte o bere una birra, o qualsiasi cosa abbiate proposto.»

Calò un attimo di silenzio finchè un’altra voce si inserì nel discorso.

«Sei un idiota.»

Ivan si tirò a sedere di scatto, aggrottando le sopracciglia, gli occhi fissi su Birarelli e l’espressione tranquilla di chi non ha detto quello che in realtà ha detto.

Buti e Max alternavano lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, ai lati opposti della camera.

«E come mai?» chiese Ivan in tono piatto, ancora stranito da come il compagno di squadra gli si era rivolto.

«Perchè devi andare avanti.» spiegò Lele con calma, le gambe incrociate sul letto «E noi siamo qui per aiutare un nostro compagno, quindi smettila di comportarti come un bambino capriccioso.»

Ivan strinse la mascella e scoccò un’occhiataccia alla risatina che Buti, di fianco a lui, non aveva saputo trattenere.

«Se proprio dobbiamo parlare» ribatté Ivan, astioso «parliamo pure di questi cosiddetti problemi di Simone millantati da Osmany. Voi li vedete? Perchè io no.»

Si alzò dal letto, prima di proseguire, seguendo per un attimo Max che interdetto prendeva il giubbotto e si dileguava nel terrazzo. Aveva deciso che era meglio affrontare il gelo di Cavalese che continuare a sentire i compagni discutere e forse non aveva tutti i torti.

«Dove sono questi fantomatici problemi eh? Io lo vedo tranquillissimo.» continuò in tono aggressivo, allargando le braccia. «Ride, scherza, chiacchiera al telefono col suo nuovo fidanzato, come se fosse tutto normale e io devo stare qui a guardare.»

Era sulla porta della camera, un piede già nel corridoio, quando sentì l’amara replica di Lele.

«Tu vedi solo quello che vuoi vedere, Ivan.»

 

Lo schiacciatore pensava di essere arrivato al proprio limite di sopportazione, dopo la notte passata per lo più a rigirarsi in quel letto troppo piccolo e l’insistente russare di Buti al suo fianco. Invece quella mattina, tutti seduti e rilassati per una tarda colazione, sentì la propria pazienza dilatarsi ancora e ancora, quando il solito Lanza, col solito sorriso che prometteva idee che a lui non sarebbero piaciute, avanzò la proposta di un paio di partitelle al palazzetto dove erano soliti allenarsi.

Ad Ivan andò quasi di traverso il cornetto che stava mangiando, nel sentire l’entusiasmo del resto del gruppo. Entusiasmo che, nemmeno a dirlo, lui non condivideva affatto, anzi. Più guardava Simone in tralice, più si domandava quanto dovesse essere masochista per starsene ancora lì seduto al tavolo a poco meno di un metro da lui.

Aveva visto un piccolo sorriso illuminargli il volto alla proposta di Pippo, cercando consensi nelle facce dei compagni, saltando di proposito lo sguardo duro dello schiacciatore.

Si alzò insieme agli altri, appallottolando il tovagliolo e lasciandolo cadere sul tavolo, intanto che Buti lo seguiva e lo guardava come se aspettasse da un momento all’altro il suo sbottare.

«Ma che bella idea.» borbottò, dando ragione al compagno, che gli posò bonariamente la mano sulla spalla.

«Dai, stringi i denti che dopo pranzo ripartiamo.» lo consolò il centrale, superandolo per infilarsi in mezzo a Teo e Luca e abbracciarli da dietro, ridendo.

Ivan si passò una mano tra i capelli, sopprimendo un sospiro di stizza e ripetendosi che quella che aveva considerato una vera e propria tortura era quasi finita.

 

«Non so se ve ne siete accorti,» esordì Totò una volta entrati nel palazzetto «ma siamo in dieci.»

Qualche risatina nervosa rimbombò fino alle tribune, come se l’intero palazzetto, seppur vuoto, li stesse prendendo in giro.

«E non siamo nemmeno vestiti adatti.» aggiunse Ivan, le mani sui fianchi, oscillando di lato in un blando tentativo di riscaldamento.

«Io non mi distruggo le ginocchia per voi, sia chiaro.» alzò le mani Max, suscitando immediatamente una intensa, quanto scherzosa diatriba con Rossini, su chi fosse il miglior libero italiano di sempre.

Fu Birarelli, come sempre, a portar pace nel gruppo.

«Dai raga, non stiamo a giocare la finale scudetto, rilassatevi.»

Poi la voce di Osmany già dall’altro lato della rete, arrivò forte e chiara.

«Io propongo Trento contro tutti.»

Ivan, stringendo la mascella, osservò Simone trotterellare nella metà campo del cubano, seguito a ruota da Lanza, Birarelli e Colaci, che si voltò per un secondo mimando con le labbra un poco convinto “scusa” all’indirizzo dello schiacciatore.

Ivan si girò ad osservare la propria squadra, ridotta a Buti, i due Becchi e Totò, che saltellava per scaldarsi i muscoli. Rifletté che mancava un palleggiatore e inspirò profondamente mentre si decideva a prendere il suo posto, al centro, sottorete. Fece una smorfia verso Vettori, al quale aveva lasciato il ruolo in attacco e si ricordò improvvisamente quanto odiasse giocare con lui.

Incrociò gli occhi sereni di Buti, che fece spallucce al suo indirizzo.

Erano messi male, malissimo.

 

Avevano deciso di giocare set da quindici, e loro ne avevano già persi due.

Ivan aveva mal di testa, diviso tra la figura di Simone attaccata a rete vicino a lui, le sue risate, i gridolini di felicità, e la propria metà campo.

Con Luca non si intendeva, ed era ovviamente colpa dell’opposto in carica.

Coi due centrali neanche, ma in quel caso doveva fare un mea culpa. I primi tempi non gli venivano bene neanche a diciott’anni.

Erano un disastro totale e lui era stanco. Stanco di far finta che fosse andato lì per fare un piacere a Simone, quando invece gli voleva stare il più lontano possibile.

Doveva dimenticarlo, ecco cosa doveva fare. Doveva mettersi il cuore in pace e finirla di mangiarsi il fegato ogni volta che vedeva una foto, una story o lui di persona.

Riportò l’attenzione sull’azione che si stava svolgendo e alzò gli occhi in tempo per vedere la mano di Simone  voltarsi e spedire la palla diretta nel loro campo.

Stava per rimbalzare tra Buti e Piano senza che se lo aspettassero, Ivan ne era sicuro. Prima che potesse anche solo pensare che fosse una cattiva idea, che era senza ginocchiere e non aveva più le articolazioni di una volta, nonostante cercasse di convincersi del contrario, si buttò in quella direzione.

Sentì solo l’impatto col duro pavimento e insieme un urlo di giubilio, non la palla, che era già rotolata lontano sulla linea di fondo. Chiuse gli occhi imprecando, il ginocchio e il fianco che gli bruciavano e quando li riaprì mise a fuoco la mano di Vettori e i suoi occhi che forse un po’ lo capivano, ma senza che alla fine aprisse bocca.

Si rimise in piedi, ignorando i commenti di Bira e Osmany su cosa potesse o non potesse fare, sul fatto che si stavano solo divertendo e che avrebbe dovuto divertirsi anche lui, nonostante lo stessero stracciando.

Si chinò a toccarsi il ginocchio, un movimento automatico per prendere tempo, ricacciando indietro le voci e tenendo solo quella nella sua testa, che gli diceva che era ora.

La pazienza era finita.

Attraversò il campo tra gli sguardi increduli dei compagni, imboccando il corridoio che portava all’uscita fiancheggiando gli spogliatoi, senza ascoltare le voci che lo chiamavano sempre più insistentemente.

 _Me ne vado,_ pensò.

 _Non ce la faccio_ , si ripeté, ma solo in testa, mai ad alta voce.

A testa china, strinse i denti, mandando silenziosamente a quel paese tutti quelli che l’avevano costretto lì. Tutti a pensare sempre prima a quel povero piccolo palleggiatore apparentemente ammaccato e mai, invece, a lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	10. Hello darkness, my old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è un capitolo un po' filler e me ne scuso, ma serve come premessa al prossimo. Spero vi piaccia comunque e perdonate l'ennesima botta di angst. Tenete duro.  
> Un ringraziamento speciale sempre a sheswanderlust che rilegge tutto quello che scrivo con immensa pazienza e lo migliora tanto e un saluto altrettanto speciale a Michi, che da poco si è unita al fandom. Benvenuta! <3  
> Buona lettura e a presto. :)

Erano giorni che Simone girava attorno al primo cassetto del comò in camera, senza aprirlo.

Lo fissava la mattina quando si tirava su, gli occhi che a malapena mettevano a fuoco quello che aveva davanti a sé. Poi si passava le mani sul viso, trascinandosi in piedi, infilandosi a tentoni i pantaloni della tuta e la felpa grigia, la solita.

Correva almeno un’ora, ogni mattina, e poi tornava ansimante in camera, poggiato con le braccia al cassettone, lo specchio davanti a riflettere il suo viso stanco, a non riconoscersi ancora.

Quel pomeriggio era tornato dal PalaTrento con una stanchezza addosso che a malapena gli aveva permesso di oltrepassare la soglia di casa sua, per poi crollare nella doccia e quasi addormentarsi. Tuttavia era una stanchezza bella, quella fatica soddisfatta del sapere che le cose stavano lentamente migliorando. Con Bernardi il rapporto gli pareva essere migliorato, come se l’allenatore improvvisamente avesse cominciato a capirlo, o se qualcuno con più probabilità gli avesse spiegato cosa passava nella testa del palleggiatore. Sentiva lo sguardo di Osmany sempre su di sé, anche quando era col naso all’insù e le mani a inseguire quella palla, la mente alla ricerca della soluzione migliore, dello schema giusto in qualche decimo di secondo. E poi c’era Pippo, grazie a dio. Fisicamente era sempre lì accanto a lui, con un braccio attorno alle spalle, una mano a dargli un amichevole scappellotto sulla testa, il sorriso sempre pronto a trascinarlo in una risata. Gliene era profondamente grato ed era felice di aver ristabilito col compagno il solito equilibrio, perchè non aveva avuto senso aver cercato di spingere via una delle persone più importanti della sua vita, proprio nel momento in cui ne aveva più bisogno.

Fu con quei pensieri che finalmente si decise ad aprire il cassetto. Fece forza e lo tirò appena verso di sé, scoprendo all’interno una fila ordinata di magliette tutte uguali. Prese un respiro mentre, a colpo sicuro, infilava una mano sotto ad una tshirt blu col logo della Trentino Volley e sentiva tra le sue dita il metallo della collana, di quel regalo che aveva seppellito alla vista. Strinse gli occhi, imponendosi la calma, afferrando invece la manciata di foto che aveva nascosto lì sotto e non aveva più guardato.

Erano le foto che aveva tolto dallo sportello del frigo, la sera in cui era tornato da Perugia, la sera in cui aveva messo fine a tutto.

Si sedette a terra, le gambe incrociate e la schiena contro il bordo del letto. Sfiorò con le dita i bordi affilati di quelle immagini che gli rimbalzarono in testa, aprendo altrettanti cassetti di ricordi, mai del tutto chiusi. Osservò quei volti, specialmente quello di Ivan. Sentì di nuovo quelle braccia attorno a sé, a sostenerlo sempre, a trasmettergli tutto l’amore che aveva.

Ivan non aveva sbagliato niente.

Si strinse le ginocchia al petto e vi posò sopra il mento, decidendo che sarebbe rimasto ancora un po’ in quella posizione, a guardare quelle foto e a ricordare.

 

 

Erano le cinque del pomeriggio quando arrivò in uno dei bar che davano sulla piazza principale di Trento. Ad aspettarlo ad uno dei tavolini fuori c’era Pippo, mezzo sdraiato su una sedia e con una manciata di noccioline in bocca.

«Oh finalmente sei arrivato!» esclamò Lanza, una volta alzati gli occhi e visto l’amico sederglisi davanti «Pensavo di doverti venire a prendere a casa e trascinarti qui di forza.»

Simone si lasciò andare ad un sorriso mentre si sedeva e osservava il cameriere arrivare a grandi falcate per prendere la loro ordinazione. Non riuscì a trattenere una risata, una volta che furono soli di nuovo.

Pippo lo stava guardando con un sopracciglio alzato. «Che hai da ridere adesso?»

«La tua ordinazione fa schifo.» rise il palleggiatore, beccandosi l’ennesima occhiataccia dall’amico «Avanti non è normale ordinare alle cinque del pomeriggio un cornetto da colazione e uno spritz da aperitivo.»

Schivò una nocciolina che l’altro gli lanciò contro e continuò a ridacchiare.

«È tornato Mr. Salutista con la sua spremutina.» gli sorrise mentre allungava la mano e gli stringeva l’avambraccio. «Non lo voglio più vedere a svaligiare le macchinette col cibo spazzatura.»

Simone chinò la testa imbarazzato e si nascose dentro al bicchiere di spremuta, bevendolo avidamente.

Si perse ad osservare il cielo scuro che prometteva di nuovo pioggia, la piazza semivuota, in un giorno infrasettimanale come quello. I pochi passanti avevano l’ombrello appeso al braccio e lanciavano dubbie occhiate alle nuvole, affrettandosi.

«Secondo te ce la facciamo domenica?» accennò Simone senza guardarlo.

Lo sentì tirarsi su e accomodarsi meglio sulla sedia, una smorfia sulle labbra. «Non lo so, Gian. È gara1 dei quarti, si ricomincia da zero, però siamo contro Modena.»

Simone spinse il ginocchio contro quello del compagno, da sotto il tavolo, per farlo voltare verso di sé.

«Di solito vinciamo sempre contro i canarini.»

Pippo scoppiò a ridere sonoramente, scuotendo la testa. «Ah Gian, mi stupisci. Ti ricordi vero che noi siamo settimi e loro secondi?»

Simone scrollò le spalle con aria indifferente. «Vuol dire che sarà ancora più bello quando vinceremo.»

Pippo lo guardò per un attimo, gli occhi più che sorridenti, per poi alzarsi e spostare la sedia accanto a quella del palleggiatore. Simone si sentì accarezzare la testa e sorrise appena, inclinandola verso la spalla dell’altro.

«Mi manca tanto, sai?»

Buttò fuori quella frase all’improvviso e si sentì subito meglio, per averlo detto ad alta voce.

«Lo so.» mormorò Pippo in risposta, col tono di chi ne era sempre stato a conoscenza «E che pensi di fare al riguardo?»

Simone non rispose subito. Giocherellò con la zip del piumino che indossava, prendendo tempo.

«Non posso stravolgergli la vita di nuovo.» riprese a parlare, col respiro pesante «L’hai visto anche tu a Cavalese, mi odia...e ha ragione.»

Gli passarono di nuovo davanti quegli occhi carichi di risentimento, quella voce che lo accusava, quelle spalle che si voltavano e se ne andavano lasciandolo lì in balia dei suoi rimorsi.

«Non è vero che ti odia.» replicò Pippo, parlando lentamente, come dovesse spiegare qualcosa ad un bambino piccolo e probabilmente era così «Si sta solo difendendo.»

Simone cercava di convincersi che le parole di Pippo fossero vere, ma nulla riusciva a staccarlo dall’idea che Ivan non lo volesse più, che si fosse dimostrato esattamente il ragazzino che lo accusava di essere all’inizio, quando appena si erano conosciuti ed erano più lontani l’uno dall’altro rispetto anche a quel momento.

«E poi c’è Anza.» riprese Simone, e sentendo che Pippo stava già per replicare lo fermò con la mano «Lo sai che mi vuole bene e...non voglio farlo soffrire, come ho già fatto con Ivan.»

Vide lo schiacciatore passarsi una mano sul viso, l’espressione che tornava confusa e stremata.

«Io proprio non ti capisco.» sbuffò Lanza, mentre si apriva la giacca e tirava fuori il portafoglio da una delle tasche interne. «Perchè continui a fustigarti così non lo so, a stare con una persona che per te è solo un amico. Dio santo, è come se tu stessi con me.»

«Ma che schifo, perchè dici queste cose.» si lamentò Simone con una smorfia, alzandosi e raggiungendolo all’interno del bar.

«Perchè è così e perchè sei scemo.» insistette lo schiacciatore, intanto che pagava «Oh non tirare mai fuori un centesimo Gian, quando ci sono io, tranquillo.»

Simone si grattò la testa, rilassandosi. «La prossima volta»

«Sì, sì, sempre la prossima volta.» lo fissò perplesso Pippo, stringendosi nel giubbotto «Che fai ora? Vuoi venire da me e ci facciamo una partita?»

Simone gli sorrise e, per quanto lo tentasse l’offerta, negò con la testa, tirandosi su il cappuccio della felpa, dopo aver sentito due gocce di pioggia sulla fronte. Si incamminarono velocemente verso le rispettive macchine, intanto che Simone continuava a parlare.

«Non posso, devo andare a Verona.» esclamò il palleggiatore, cominciando a tirare fuori le chiavi della macchina.

«Dai rimanda, sta pure piovendo adesso.» cercò di farlo ragionare Pippo, mentre Simone si fermava davanti alla propria auto, la mano già sullo sportello.

«Non posso, gliel’ho promesso...e poi è sempre lui a venire a Trento.» cercò di spiegare davanti al viso sempre più rassegnato dell’altro.

«Contento tu.» concluse Lanza, arrendendosi «E comunque tra una pomiciata e l’altra, fossi in te ci parlerei.»

Simone assottigliò le labbra, mentre si infilava nell’abitacolo. «Ciao Pippo.»

Una risata venne dal più grande, mentre correva lungo la via verso la propria automobile e gli urlava di guidare piano.

 

 

Simone si malediceva per essere partito, visto il temporale che stava affrontando. Il contachilometri segnava una velocità fissa di ottanta chilometri orari e con quel passo sarebbe arrivato tardi, già lo sapeva.

Lo scroscio costante dell’acqua sul vetro lo annoiava e lo distraeva, così accese la radio, per sovrastare quel ritmico ticchettio. Al rumore dei suoi pensieri, invece, non vi era rimedio alcuno.

A volte bastava una frase per far scattare un ricordo. In certi casi anche solo una canzone, o una situazione simile ad una già vissuta.

In quel momento era proprio quel temporale ad avergli fatto ricordare di un momento del tutto simile a quello, quando era stato annunciato un nubifragio e lui si era messo in macchina ugualmente, pur di raggiungere Ivan e stare assieme a lui anche solo per un giorno. Ci aveva messo sei ore ad arrivare e una volta nel piazzale sotto casa del ragazzo l’aveva visto arrivare verso di lui senza nemmeno un ombrello, a stringerlo come se avesse paura che gli fosse capitato qualcosa. Simone, in quel momento, non aveva compreso ancora la portata di tutto quello che stava accadendo, di quel sentimento che stava crescendo, di quell’abbraccio stretto che nascondeva tanto altro.

In quel momento gli ricadde tutto addosso, facendogli mancare improvvisamente il fiato.

Se ne accorse troppo tardi, quando vide passare davanti a sé il cartello verde che segnava l’uscita per Modena nord. Gli occhi sgranati fissarono la strada bagnata, la pioggia che si era appena appena attenuata, e Simone proseguì ancora, le mani talmente strette al volante da far sbiancare le nocche. Mise la freccia a destra e rallentò, non appena vide una piazzola dove poteva fermarsi.

Spense il motore e la radio tacque improvvisamente, lasciando di nuovo spazio al ticchettio della pioggia sul parabrezza. Lasciò andare il capo contro il poggiatesta, inspirando ed espirando lentamente, i battiti del cuore che non volevano saperne di rallentare.

Prese il telefono dal portaoggetti. Lo accese e trovò un paio di messaggi di Anza, che scherzosamente gli chiedeva che fine avesse fatto.

_Scusa, ho sbagliato strada, stavo andando a Perugia._

No, non sarebbe stata una buona risposta, nonostante fosse la verità. Stava davvero andando a Perugia. Stava andando da Ivan.

Cercò di concentrarsi sullo schermo del telefono, gli occhi che già gli pizzicavano.

_Scusa, ma con questo temporale non me la sento di mettermi in macchina e poi Os ha insistito per allenarmi di nuovo._

Simone si morse le labbra, il nascondere continuamente la verità non rendeva nulla più facile, anzi. Nonostante quello, perseverò.

_Scusa._

Aggiunse di nuovo quella parola, poi premette invio e spense il cellulare, lasciandolo cadere nella poltrona del passeggero.

Il senso di oppressione che da due mesi a quella parte era addirittura peggiorato rispetto a prima, gli risalì dal petto, alla gola stretta, fino agli occhi.

Simone si arrese a quelle lacrime contro cui aveva sempre combattuto e che ora gli colavano calde lungo il viso, senza dar cenno di voler smettere. Si aggrappò al volante, come ad un’ancora, come avrebbe fatto con le spalle di Ivan, se le avesse avute davanti.

Invece era solo, di nuovo. Solo nella sua macchina, in una piazzola autostradale deserta, con la pioggia battente a fargli compagnia.

Non si era nemmeno accorto di aver superato Verona, se non un’abbondante ora dopo. Non gli era passato per la testa che dovesse fermarsi lì e questo perchè i suoi pensieri erano altrove.

Verso Perugia. Verso Ivan.

I singhiozzi si fecero più insistenti e si chinò contro il volante, poggiandovi la fronte, senza avere la più pallida idea di cosa fare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	11. Long way home

L’atmosfera all’interno del bus della Trentino Volley era a dir poco funerea. Eppure ad un occhio esterno non doveva sembrare una tragedia, anzi. Era sembrato a tutti il risultato più ovvio, quello che chiunque si sarebbe aspettato. Un tie break strappato alla seconda squadra in classifica poteva essere una mezza vittoria, da un certo punto di vista. Anche se alla fine quell’ultimo set l’avevano perso e il PalaPanini era esploso in un unico grande coro a favore della squadra di casa.

Simone non era di quell’avviso, non vedeva il lato positivo, la testa fissa su quello che aveva sbagliato, invece che sul fatto di aver combattuto in un modo o nell’altro fino alla fine.

Ce n’erano state troppe di sconfitte quell’anno, un anno più difficile del precedente e Simone era tristemente consapevole di quanto fosse imputabile a lui gran parte di quel risultato. Si passò con frustrazione le mani sul viso, maledicendosi a denti stretti, pensando alle ultime due settimane in cui si era sentito di nuovo lui, o quasi. Gli era sembrato di avere di nuovo il controllo sulle proprie mani, sulla propria testa.

E invece era bastata una prima battuta sbagliata, un muro particolarmente pesante, lui che non cambiava schema e finiva sempre nello stesso errore. Non aveva aiutato vedere con la coda dell’occhio Bernardi fare su e giù davanti alla panchina, la giacca tolta da tempo, mentre si arrotolava le maniche della camicia bianca con scatti furiosi.

Non aveva aiutato seguire lo sguardo di Pippo, mentre rientravano in campo, e incrociare gli occhi seri di Blengini che lo studiavano, seduto dietro i cartelloni pubblicitari, in mezzo ai giornalisti.

Aveva sentito un formicolio alle mani, intanto che si voltava e si sentiva trafiggere la nuca, rendendosi pericolosamente conto di quelle cinquemila paia d’occhi che lo osservavano, cinquemila persone che aspettavano soltanto che cadesse. E lui era caduto.

 

 

Erano trascorsi solo pochi giorni dalla sera che aveva passato in viaggio, per poi non arrivare da nessuna parte, se non finire a sfogarsi in solitudine in uno slargo autostradale.

Ora che la mente gli riproponeva in loop quel ricordo, poteva ammettere a se stesso quanto fosse stato patetico e stupido mettersi in quella situazione, in primo luogo.

L’aveva confessato a Pippo e Osmany il giorno dopo, quando l’avevano visto arrivare al palazzetto con l’aria particolarmente sbattuta di chi non aveva dormito affatto, anzi, magari era stato rincorso pure dagli incubi.

In effetti era vero. Quando era ripartito, dopo essersi calmato quanto bastava per guidare, aveva preso la prima uscita ed era tornato a Trento, senza alcuna fermata intermedia.

Nella testa rimbalzavano frasi che aveva seppellito, fino a dimenticarsi che fossero ancora lì e che gli ricordavano di un passato da dimenticare. Erano le battute di Dragan, quando cercava di metterlo in difficoltà nei prepartita, la sua faccia insolente lì a ricordargli del suo trascorso turbolento con Ivan. E poi le occhiate piene di invidia di Sbertoli dalla panchina di Cavalese che lo rendevano inquieto, passando per le liti furiose con Ivan, quando Simone non riusciva a trattenere quella gelosia insensata verso quel giovanissimo palleggiatore californiano dai capelli sempre perfetti che trascorreva con lo schiacciatore tutto il tempo che lui non avrebbe mai avuto a disposizione.

Per un attimo l’aveva sfiorato l’idea di presentarsi a casa di Pippo, suonargli al campanello e vederlo arrivare col segno del cuscino sulla guancia. Sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto entrare e non avrebbe protestato, anzi. Tuttavia, come ogni volta, quel sentirsi sempre un ragazzino bisognoso di cura aveva avuto la meglio e l’aveva portato a chiudersi la porta di casa alle spalle, accompagnato soltanto dai suoi stessi pensieri.

 

 

«Ehi Gian, siamo arrivati.»

Lanza l’aveva scosso appena per una spalla, facendo sì che Simone si guardasse attorno spaesato, prima di alzarsi in fretta e seguire tutti giù dal pullman.

Solo il rumore degli pneumatici sulla ghiaia del parcheggio spezzavano il silenzio e Simone, a testa china, sfuggì appena alla mano di Osmany che si era allungata ad accarezzargli la testa e si infilò in macchina, rannicchiandosi sul sedile.

Dallo specchietto laterale notò i due compagni scambiarsi qualche parola e poi salutarsi, finchè non sentì di nuovo lo sportello chiudersi e Lanza che lo guardava con aria preoccupata.

«Ti porto a casa, va bene?» gli chiese stringendogli il ginocchio con una mano, giusto per un attimo, tanto bastava per fargli sentire la sua presenza lì con lui.

Simone annuì in silenzio e rimase in ascolto del fiume di parole che stavano sfuggendo alla voce di Pippo durante quel breve viaggio in auto. Erano più che altro lamenti seccati sulla partita, senza nessun tono accusatorio di sorta, poi l’intonazione della voce era cambiata di nuovo e Simone aveva sentito il sorriso sulle labbra del compagno, pur non vedendolo, col viso rivolto fuori dal finestrino.

Gli stava raccontando dei suoi piani per l’indomani, il giorno libero concesso da Bernardi, e gli stava spiegando eccitato che sarebbe tornato a casa dai suoi dove avevano preparato una festa, seppur tardiva, per il suo compleanno, quando Simone venne investito dall’improvvisa consapevolezza di aver dimenticato non solo di organizzare qualcosa per l’amico, ma anche di fargli gli auguri. Aveva dimenticato tutto.

Deglutì, preda di un dolore alla bocca dello stomaco, e si voltò colpevole verso di lui. Trovò solo gli occhi sorridenti del compagno, che sapevano e perdonavano e lavavano via ogni offesa, se mai ce ne fosse stata una.

Per l’ennesima volta in quei giorni, che poi erano settimane, mesi, si ricordò di quanto fosse fortunato ad avere vicino persone come Pippo e come Osmany. E subito dopo il pensiero andò all’unica persona che era lontana.

«Perchè non vieni anche tu domani?»

Fermi ad un semaforo, si guardarono ancora all’interno dell’abitacolo, nel buio spezzato dai lampioni sul ciglio della strada. Simone poteva già vedersi vagare nel giardino della casa di Pippo, un piattino vuoto in mano, a vagare verso un angolo tranquillo, ad osservare il compagno ridere con gli amici di una vita.

«Magari un’altra volta.» scosse la testa Simone, stringendosi nel giubbotto.

«Un’altra volta, sì.» concordò Pippo in tono appena malinconico, inserendo la marcia e ripartendo, svoltando nella via che portava alla casa di Simone.

«Lo sai che da me sarai sempre il quarto Lanza vero?»

Di nuovo un groppo di gola e Simone strinse gli occhi, mentre gli posava la testa sulla spalla. Certo che lo sapeva, pensò, così come Pippo era il terzo Giannelli a casa del palleggiatore.

Non fece in tempo a dirlo che, quando riaprì gli occhi, vide a lato della strada una macchina rossa e inspirò profondamente.

«Cristo.» esalò in un sospiro angosciato, Pippo che lo fissava in confusione e rallentava, fino a fermare l’auto. Simone si era già tolto la cintura e si era voltato, avvitandosi per afferrare il borsone gettato nei sedili posteriori.

«C’è Anza.» spiegò, facendo un cenno con la testa alla figura che era appena scesa da quella macchina.

«E tu non lo aspettavi.»

Era una semplice constatazione che non richiedeva alcuna risposta e Simone si limitò a salutare il compagno, assicurandogli che si sarebbero visti ad allenamento nel giro di due giorni.

Scese dalla macchina, il motore dietro di lui che riprendeva giri e faceva inversione, allontanandosi, mentre davanti a sé un sorriso genuino si apriva sul viso del centrale.

Mimò un sorriso di rimando, appena accennato, mentre gli passava davanti tirava fuori dalla tasca le chiavi per aprire il portone. Solo una volta oltrepassata la soglia di casa, Simone si concesse di lasciar libero spazio alle parole, e alla seppur immotivata rabbia contro il ragazzo.

«Mangiamo qualcosa, Scheggia?» esordì in tono sereno Anzani, circondandogli i fianchi stretti con un braccio, e Simone si irrigidiva subito dopo, sfuggendo alla sua presa e chiudendo di scatto il frigo, senza trovare all’interno nulla che lo soddisfacesse.

Non lo voleva lì, in quel momento, e il rigetto nei confronti di quello che chiamava fidanzato uscì nel peggiore dei modi.

«Perchè sei venuto?» sputò fuori con astio, allontanandosi in direzione dell’ingresso e afferrando il borsone, per poi portarlo in camera, senza riuscire a starsene fermo. «Lo sai che abbiamo perso e sapevi anche che sarei stato di merda se fosse successo, quindi perchè cavolo sei qui?»

In seguito, a mente fredda, si sarebbe maledetto per le parole che gli erano uscite dalla bocca quella sera. Tuttavia in quel momento non riusciva a fare altro, a dire altro che non fosse uno sfogo su tutto quello che gli stava passando per la testa e stava capitando proprio davanti all’ultima persona che se lo meritava.

«Gesù se sei stronzo stasera.» cercò di smorzare il tono l’altro, che aveva seguito lentamente nella camera «Dai, lascia stare, metti in ordine domani, vieni che ti faccio una tisana.»

Simone si allontanò di nuovo dal contatto e si caricò in braccio l’intero contenuto del borsone, raggiungendo a grandi passi il ripostiglio dove si trovava la lavatrice. Spinse tutto all’interno, per poi chiudere lo sportello con un gesto secco, senza tuttavia avviare il lavaggio. Alzò gli occhi e vide Anzani che lo fissava con occhi preoccupati, poco distante da lui.

«Sei ancora qui?» sbuffò quasi con cattiveria, allargando le braccia. Anzani continuò a guardarlo con aria incredula.

«Simone, è Gara1, è solo una partita.»

Il palleggiatore si ammutolì per un attimo, chiudendo gli occhi e premendosi due dita alla base del naso.

«Non è per la partita!» sbottò gridando all’improvviso, nel silenzio della casa «Non lo è! Sono io! Come fai a non vedere che sto crollando a pezzi, come fai a non capire!»

Quel grido lo fece sentire immediatamente svuotato, tanto che si chinò in avanti col busto, le mani a stringersi le ginocchia, la mente fissa sul cercare di trattenere le lacrime. Quando si tirò su, tremava appena e si passò le mani sul viso e sui capelli.

«Non sono più io, non sono Scheggia!» continuò gesticolando animatamente «Ma tu che ne sai? Che ne sai di essere sempre lì lì ad un passo dall’alzare una coppa e non arrivarci mai, di avere sempre delle medaglie di consolazione, che ne sai di come ci si sente quando cominciano a dirti che sei un fenomeno che si è bruciato troppo presto, eh? “Ah, che delusione Giannelli, che delusione”»

Il silenzio quasi spaventato del centrale lo innervosì ancor di più e, ormai preda dell’istinto, scattò nell’ingresso afferrando il piumino e indossandolo nuovamente, frugando freneticamente nelle tasche, imprecando quando non trovò quello che cercava.

«Dove vuoi andare adesso?» chiese Anzani, gli occhi improvvisamente spenti, come se avessero realizzato in un attimo tutto quello che Simone non era riuscito a dire.

«Non posso restare qui, devo andare-» incespicò sulle parole, gli occhi che finalmente localizzavano le chiavi della macchina e le afferravano «Ho bisogno...»

Non finì la frase, quando si voltò verso il compagno e incrociò il suo sguardo sconfitto che aveva compreso tutto nel modo peggiore. Tornò improvvisamente lucido, mentre era schiacciato dalla consapevolezza di aver fatto del male all’ennesima persona nella sua vita. Chinò lo sguardo verso le chiavi della macchina sul suo palmo e poi rialzò gli occhi verso Anza, che lo guardava in attesa.

«Stai andando a Perugia vero?»

Simone sentì le lacrime premere per uscire e fece qualche passo all’indietro verso la porta d’ingresso, incespicando sui suoi stessi piedi, mentre respirava a fatica e scuoteva la testa.

«Mi dispiace...» mormorò appena prima di uscire e tirare la maniglia dietro di sé, prima di correre in fretta giù per le scale.

 

 

Quando Simone arrivò davanti alla porta di Ivan erano le due e mezza del mattino ed era un fascio di nervi. Si appoggiò allo stipite chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta che diamine ci facesse lì, con quale coraggio avrebbe suonato quel campanello e gli sarebbe ripiombato di nuovo nella vita senza preavviso.

La verità era che Simone non ce la faceva più. E non era per la partita, come aveva già spiegato ad Anzani, piuttosto per quella sensazione latente che non l’aveva mai abbandonato quando aveva deciso di mettere fine alla sua storia con Ivan. La sensazione di non poter fare a meno di lui era tornata in superficie all’improvviso, quando più si era sentito solo e abbandonato a se stesso e quell’amore, quella comprensione, quella sicurezza gli erano mancati come l’aria. Per lui non era cambiato niente, pensò, mentre si decideva a suonare il campanello. Un trillo breve che lo fece indietreggiare un attimo, salvo poi suonare di nuovo e restare in attesa.

Il panico gli si insinuò dentro come un veleno, facendolo stringere nella felpa, i piedi piantati sullo zerbino, un leggero tremore alle gambe. Gli bruciavano gli occhi e si passò una mano sul viso, mordendosi le labbra, maledicendosi per l’ennesima volta.

E se Ivan non fosse stato in casa? Cosa avrebbe fatto? E se vedendolo, peggio ancora, gli avesse sbattuto la porta in faccia?

Certo, ne avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni, ma che ne sarebbe stato di Simone a quel punto?

Non ebbe modo di pensarci, quando sentì girare la chiave nella serratura e la porta spalancarsi davanti a lui.

Rimase impietrito, alla vista di Ivan che si era evidentemente svegliato da poco, vestito di una maglia bianca e un paio di pantaloni di una tuta. Simone tremò, osservando la realizzazione negli occhi di Ivan, mentre lo mettevano a fuoco, la mano che stringeva di più l’estremità della porta.

A meno di un metro da lui percepì tutta la mancanza che l’aveva attanagliato fino a quel momento e scoprì che non poteva fare a meno di pensare che doveva toccarlo. Subito, in quell’istante. Aveva davvero bisogno di un contatto, il proprio corpo gridava di appoggiarsi a quello dell’altro.

Prima che lo schiacciatore potesse dire qualcosa, Simone singhiozzò senza trattenersi e fece due passi in avanti, chiudendo le braccia attorno ai fianchi di Ivan e stringendosi a lui, mentre le lacrime correvano libere lungo il suo viso.

Lo sentì appena indietreggiare, il respiro trattenuto, ma la mente di Simone era tutta proiettata verso quel corpo solido contro cui si era lasciato andare.

Adesso poteva mollare la presa, poteva respirare davvero.

«Non mandarmi via, ti prego.» si lamentò piangendo, il viso nascosto contro il collo caldo del compagno.

Sentì un sospiro da parte dello schiacciatore e Simone si strinse di più a lui, gli occhi stretti e il terrore che quelle mani si sarebbero posate sui suoi fianchi solo per staccarlo da sé.

«Ti prego, Ivan» ripeté in un mantra, quando alla fine sentì le braccia del più grande chiudersi attorno a lui, la testa posata accanto alla sua.

Si lasciò cadere completamente in quell’abbraccio, senza rendersi conto che si trovavano ancora nell’ingresso, con la porta spalancata.

Nient’altro importava, se non che Simone fosse tornato finalmente a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	12. Never let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HABEMUS CAPITOLO. Incredibile vero? Non ci credo nemmeno io.  
> A parte gli scherzi, è stato un mese di m***a, passatemi il termine e avrei voluto davvero scrivere ma non ce l'ho proprio fatta.  
> Ma bando alle ciance, ora siamo di nuovo qui, insieme ai bimbi e in concomitanza con la bellissima story messa da Ivan oggi <3  
> Ovviamente senza la mia beta e partner in crime, voi avreste da leggere cose ben più brutte e ricolme di errori, quindi ringraziate anche voi la bravissima sheswanderlust ^.^  
> E niente, è bello essere tornata in questi lidi.  
> Buona lettura ;)

Quando Ivan aveva sentito il campanello, quella notte, si era addormentato da poco e quei due trilli brevi e ravvicinati non lo avevano sconcertato più di tanto, abituato com’era alle stranezze dei compagni di squadra.

Per questo era quasi certo che al di là della porta ci fosse un Bata piuttosto alticcio, con un Potke dal sorriso alcolico e forse anche Buti. Non era certo la prima volta che usavano l’amicizia particolare che Ivan aveva verso il toscano per intrufolarsi in casa sua senza essere stati invitati.

Imprecò sottovoce quando accese la luce del salotto, costretto a chiudere gli occhi e arrancò prima di abituarsi di nuovo alla luminosità improvvisa della stanza.

Si passò una mano sui capelli e sul viso, per darsi un contegno, per mascherare in qualche modo il fatto che fosse già a letto quando invece i compagni si erano dati ad una notte di bagordi per la vittoria di Gara1.

Che esagerati, tutto quel casino per una partita. La prima dei quarti. Non voleva dire assolutamente niente, e sapevano bene che una volta fuori dal loro palazzetto sarebbe stato difficile, difficilissimo, un problema che si portavano dietro da tempo e che non riuscivano bene a scrollarsi di dosso.

Ivan, dal canto suo, soffriva di un’altra incertezza, una stanchezza nell’entrare in campo, nel concentrarsi sulla palla, sulla forza da mettere nel colpo di attacco, mentre ogni allenamento si faceva più pesante. Giani se n’era accorto e durante quell’ultima partita l’aveva messo in panchina a metà del secondo set. Era stanco e il guardare avanti, oltre la fine della stagione, non lo faceva stare meglio.

C’era sempre qualcosa a cui pensare dopo. Un’altra partita, un’altra semifinale, forse una chance per giocarsi ancora l’ultima coppa.

Poi Cavalese, di nuovo, e Simone, di nuovo.

L’ennesimo Europeo e poi un’altra occasione alle Olimpiadi, forse l’ultima.

Sempre più spesso Ivan si chiedeva per cosa combattesse, cosa lo portasse ancora a spingere, a mettersi in gioco, alla ricerca di un riconoscimento.

La sensazione del non sapere per chi o per cosa lo stesse facendo si era fatta strada da tempo dentro di lui, ricacciata indietro a lungo, seppellita dagli elogi, riemersa dalla rabbia per le solite critiche, accettata nella solitudine di quella casa che si faceva sempre più pesante, quando non poteva più scappare dalla voce nella sua testa che chiedeva, chiedeva e a cui lui non voleva e non riusciva a rispondere.

L’abitudine, forse. Era l’abitudine che lo mandava avanti.

Fu quando aprì la porta di casa che vacillò e si aggrappò alla maniglia, nel completo panico su cosa fare. Odiava provare quella totale mancanza di controllo, non era nel suo essere, eppure capitava e ogni volta quella sensazione di camminare sull’orlo di un precipizio gliel’aveva data Simone, quando si preoccupava di saperlo in viaggio da solo verso o da Perugia, ogni volta che credeva di non riuscire ad aiutarlo, tutti quei momenti in cui oltrepassava un limite ed era portato a pentirsi di qualcosa.

Da settimane aveva abbandonato il pensiero di vedere Simone tornare da lui, egoisticamente immaginandolo con la coda tra le gambe e una supplica sulle labbra, centinaia di discorsi nella testa sul come approcciarsi e salvare il proprio orgoglio, facendolo patire almeno un po’ prima di riprenderselo con sé. Ivan era consapevole dell’assurdità di tali pensieri, che facevano tornare in superficie quel se stesso di un’altra vita che ormai non esisteva più. Era quando vedeva determinate foto di Simone o si ricordava del tono della voce del ragazzo nelle loro ultime conversazioni, che indugiava in pensieri del genere, un palliativo che svaniva nel momento in cui si dava dell’idiota di nuovo e decideva che era il momento giusto per una birra.

Ora che lo vedeva innanzi a lui, seppe che non avrebbe mai potuto mettere in pratica nessuno degli scenari che aveva immaginato.

Il Simone dei racconti di Osmany, di quei discorsi che gli erano sembrati tanto assurdi, gli si era appena materializzato davanti e lui non sapeva cosa fare, cosa pensare.

Rimase in piedi a guardarlo e a sentirsi a sua volta osservato.

Osservato da un Simone che non riconosceva, non del tutto, in mezzo ai capelli stropicciati, una felpa che sembrava più grande del solito e le dita ansiose che si attaccavano all’orlo delle maniche.

Ma più di tutto gli occhi paurosamente sgranati, lucidi e arrossati, quasi spaventati, quasi si stessero chiedendo se avessero davvero il diritto di guardarlo, di essere lì.

Se lo ritrovò addosso in un attimo e rimase senza fiato per quel contatto inaspettato, le braccia strette attorno in un tentativo di immobilizzarlo, un lato del viso schiacciato contro il suo collo e il pianto che era immediatamente seguito.

«Non mandarmi via, ti prego»

Un gemito supplicante era uscito dalle labbra del palleggiatore e Ivan si ritrovò a sospirare, mettendo via ogni altro pensiero che non fosse la preoccupazione verso il ragazzo che gli si era lasciato cadere contro, a che cosa avesse scatenato una reazione del genere, tanto da portarlo fin lì.

Alla preghiera mormorata subito dopo spostò automaticamente le braccia attorno alla schiena di Simone e lui stesso gli si lasciò andare contro in una stretta necessaria, assorbendo calore e l’uno la presenza dell’altro.

Per quel momento Ivan si concentrò solo sul compagno, sul fatto che fosse lì con lui, in un modo in cui non credeva più possibile.

Ci mise un po’ ad accorgersi che erano ancora sulla soglia della porta aperta e rifletté su come spostarsi, se avesse potuto staccarsi dal corpo dell’altro e capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Tentò un passo in avanti e Simone si spostò di conseguenza, mantenendo la presa, tirando appena su col naso.

Ivan allentò la stretta del braccio sinistro e lo sentì subito irrigidirglisi contro, agitandosi, un tremore incontrollato e diffuso in tutto il corpo.

«Chiudo solo la porta.» spiegò Ivan a bassa voce, spingendo la maniglia verso il muro «Non ti mando via.»

Percepì appena il palleggiatore rilassarsi e lo cinse di nuovo con entrambe le braccia, mentre procedeva a piccoli passi attraverso il salotto, guidandolo affinché si avvicinasse al divano.

Non appena si sedette, lo vide sistemarsi con la coda dell’occhio e per un attimo gli venne da sorridere, per la familiarità della situazione, per come Simone era solito arrampicarglisi addosso e ridere facendolo. Era stato un istinto, quella posizione naturale, un’abitudine di quelle belle che si ripetevano senza stare a pensarci troppo su.

Stava respirando più lentamente, da quando Ivan aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli la schiena e lo schiacciatore si ritrovò a posare la testa contro quella del ragazzo, continuando con quei gesti lenti e misurati.

«Mi dispiace, Ivan» lo sentì mormorare poco dopo, la voce ancora incerta e flebile, una sua mano che andava ad aggrapparsi alla spalla dell’altro «Mi dispiace tanto»

Ivan non disse niente, si limitò a restare in quella posizione, ritrovandosi disposto a fare tutto quello che poteva per farlo star bene.

 

Non si rese conto del momento preciso in cui Simone si era addormentato. Se ne accorse quando riaprì gli occhi, senza sapere se avesse ceduto al sonno anche lui o no. Il respiro leggero del palleggiatore gli disse che si era calmato e aveva evidentemente mollato la presa alla stanchezza di quella notte.

Ivan inspirò lentamente, cercando di pensare in maniera lucida.

Scacciò le immagini di Simone in compagnia di un altro, le urla delle litigate, l’indifferenza dei mesi appena trascorsi. Non era il tempo per lasciarsi prendere da quei pensieri.

Il presente era addormentato contro la sua spalla, era un ragazzo confuso che voleva di nuovo accanto, ma che per prima cosa doveva aiutare a riprendere il controllo di sé e della sua vita.

Lo prese in braccio, alzandosi delicatamente per non svegliarlo e si diresse in camera, dove lo fece sdraiare dal lato dove dormiva sempre. Rimase per un attimo in piedi a guardarlo, il viso che affondava nel cuscino, le gambe piegate in posizione fetale. Si passò una mano sulla nuca, indeciso, per poi raggiungere l’altro lato del letto e coprire Simone con l’altra estremità del piumone.

Lo vide scivolare quasi del tutto sotto la coperta e per un attimo si concesse di respirare di nuovo quell’aria di normalità, quel senso di casa che tanto gli era mancato.

Spense la luce del salotto e si distese sul divano, un braccio piegato sopra gli occhi e ancora addosso la sorpresa, il dolore e, sopra ogni cosa, l’amore.

 

 

La notte non aveva portato consiglio ad Ivan, anzi, l’aveva trascorsa a rimuginare, a chiedersi cosa stesse facendo, maledicendo il proprio istinto di scattare ed aiutare quel ragazzo, nonostante tutto.

Si alzò presto e arrancò in cucina, strisciando i piedi, mettendo in ordine i piatti lasciati ad asciugare sul mobile la sera prima, giusto per avere le mani occupate. Mentre aspettava che fosse pronto il primo caffè di quella che sospettava sarebbe stata una lunga giornata, riempì il bollitore e lo mise sul fornello, sospirando.

Si guardò attorno, poggiato al bancone, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo che languiva in direzione della sua camera occupata da Simone.

Il pensiero che il ragazzo non avesse detto ad anima viva dove fosse lo raggiunse come un fulmine e in un attimo tirò fuori il telefono, aprendo la chat su whatsapp con Osmany e scrivendogli un breve messaggio.

_Simone è qui da me a Perugia, è arrivato stanotte. Era molto agitato e adesso sta ancora dormendo, appena riesco a capire qualcosa, ti faccio chiamare. Avete giorno libero oggi, giusto?_

La risposta arrivò nel giro di qualche minuto e conteneva una sola parola, un grazie che confermò ad Ivan di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

Era seduto al tavolo della cucina e stava finendo la seconda tazzina di caffè, quando sentì la porta della camera aprirsi, rivelando la figura del palleggiatore, che arrancava fuori con un’espressione a dir poco confusa, come se non sapesse bene cosa ci facesse lì.

Si impose di starsene fermo al tavolo ed aspettare una sua mossa, mentre continuava a tenere gli occhi sulla sua persona che si avvicinava, senza l’agitazione che gli aveva visto addosso la notte prima. Incontrò il suo sguardo e vide Simone fermarsi un attimo, in piedi davanti a lui, gli occhi ancora sgranati e incerti.

«C’è l’acqua pronta nel bollitore, per il tè.» si arrese a spezzare il silenzio, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia e distendendo le gambe di lato.

Simone annuì con un cenno della testa e si mosse lentamente, allungando una mano ad aprire il familiare scomparto dedicato ai suoi tè e tisane e Ivan continuò a guardarlo, ogni mossa, ogni passo che faceva di nuovo nella sua casa, perso ancora in una sensazione di incredulità che non lo lasciava in pace.

Aspettava che Simone gli parlasse, doveva farlo, e Ivan, pur impaziente, non gli fece pressione, neanche in quell’occasione.

Le mani del ragazzo erano attorno alla solita tazza, lo sguardo perso nella bustina affondata nell’acqua calda che prendeva colore, quando alzò gli occhi e fissò Ivan.

«Sei arrabbiato?»

Il tono era candido, come se finalmente si fosse messo l’anima in pace e avesse deciso di affrontare tutto ciò che aveva evitato e ingigantito in quei mesi.

Ivan incrociò le mani sul tavolo, stringendole, incerto sulla risposta. C’erano troppe cose per cui era ancora arrabbiato, cose che avrebbe voluto affrontare con l’altro, senza sapere se quello fosse il momento giusto.

«Per cosa, di preciso?» temporeggiò, con una punta di acredine che non riuscì del tutto a mascherare.

Simone chinò la testa, giocherellando col filo della bustina e prendendo un lungo sorso, prima di ricominciare a parlare.

«Per come mi sono presentato qui stanotte.» si fermò, gli occhi ancora bassi, un lungo respiro come a farsi coraggio «So che non ne ho alcun diritto.»

Ivan si mosse inquieto sulla sedia, incrociando le braccia, nervoso, cercando di controllare il flusso di parole che premevano per uscire.

«Lascia perdere quello che pensi di poter fare o no con me.» riprese Ivan, troncando sul nascere quel tipo di discorso «Vorrei solo sapere che è successo per farti venire qui, in quelle condizioni.»

Simone si passò una mano sulla nuca, prendendosi qualche secondo.

«Mi dispiace, non-» tacque di nuovo e prese un sorso di tè, per calmarsi «Possiamo tornare sul divano? Qui siamo troppo...»

Lontani era la parola che cercava e al suo posto indicò il tavolo, con fare imbarazzato.

Ivan sospirò e di nuovo annuì, concordando, seppur riluttante, con quella soluzione.

«Non è stato per la partita di ieri, no, non stavo male per quello, o almeno non così tanto da spingermi a venire qui.»

Parlava cautamente, scegliendo ogni parola, quasi come avesse timore di non sapersi spiegare per l’ennesima volta. Ivan seguì le sue mani che si torturavano a vicenda sulle gambe incrociate.

«È che non ce la facevo più.» buttò fuori Simone, chinandosi in avanti, libero dal peso che da troppo gli gravava sulle spalle «Non ce la facevo più a stare lontano. Siamo tornati distrutti dalla partita e Pippo mi ha portato a casa quando ho visto che lì sotto mi aspettava...beh, lo sai chi c’era.»

Ivan strinse la mascella, passandosi una mano sugli occhi e ricacciando indietro la rabbia che stava affiorando un’altra volta.

«L’ho visto lì e non sono più potuto andare avanti. Dovevo venire qui e...così ho fatto.» continuò stringendosi nelle spalle, minimizzando il suo gesto in una cosa da niente.

«Sei tu che mi hai lasciato, Simone.» ribatté Ivan e non pensava che quelle parole dette ad alta voce gli avrebbero fatto così male, mentre il battito troppo veloce del suo cuore diceva tutt’altro. «Hai fatto tutto tu.»

Simone chinò lo sguardo, a disagio con quella verità che si portava dietro un carico di colpa e rimorsi difficilmente ignorabile.

«Lo so, Ivan, lo so, ho fatto un casino» riprese il ragazzo poco dopo, le parole che si accavallavano nel panico di risolvere «Non è facile spiegare perchè...ascoltami e basta, per favore.»

*

Quando il ragazzo finì di parlare, Ivan si sentì come svuotato perchè quello che aveva saputo da Osmany gli sembrava solo la punta dell’iceberg che nascondeva tanto, tantissimo altro. E di nuovo tornò la rabbia, quella che si era ritrovato a provare contro se stesso, perchè non aveva capito, perchè non aveva ascoltato, perchè non c’era stato.

Quel Simone stranamente calmo che lo guardava, ora in attesa, lo destabilizzava e doveva davvero avere uno sguardo spaventato, dal modo in cui il ragazzo ancora stringeva il suo palmo.

«Perchè non ti sei fidato di me? Avanti, non era la prima volta che capitava una cosa del genere» sbottò Ivan scuotendo la testa, ancora incredulo di quell’assurdo susseguirsi di eventi che aveva portato Simone a chiudersi sempre più in se stesso, sbarrando la porta persino a lui.

«Non era questione di fiducia...» sospirò Simone, ritirando la mano «E non era come le altre volte, Ivan...non lo era. Mi sono sentito incapace, non in grado di gestire la squadra o me stesso fuori dal campo e...e non volevo fare il bambino che ha sempre bisogno di una balia.»

Ivan si accigliò e fece per aprire bocca e parlare, ma Simone lo interruppe con un gesto della mano.

«Aspetta, lo so cosa stai per dire.» continuò, cercando di spiegarsi il più chiaramente possibile. «Allora non lo capivo, ero solo arrabbiato e la sentivo come una debolezza questo mio appoggiarmi sempre a te, mi sembrava una dipendenza e ho sbagliato. Ti ho allontanato ed è stato solo peggio.»

Lo schiacciatore rimase in silenzio per un attimo, riflettendo sulle parole del compagno, tentando in qualche modo di mettersi nei suoi panni, senza riuscirci. Gli passarono davanti tutte le volte in cui l’aveva visto strano o triste, volte in cui non aveva insistito, in cui aveva lasciato perdere, o quando l’aveva incontrato l’ultima volta a Cavalese e aveva scorto un briciolo del vecchio Simone che era di nuovo seduto davanti a lui.

«E Anzani come si inserisce in questo quadro?»

Era una domanda che doveva fare e che non seppe trattenersi oltre, mentre vedeva Simone stringere le labbra, ma non sviare lo sguardo da quello di Ivan.

«Non ti farà piacere sentirlo, ma la verità è che era lì» sospirò il palleggiatore, il viso di nuovo stanco come alla fine di una partita persa «Era lì e non mi faceva domande. Non ho alcuna scusa per questo, lo so bene.»

Ivan fu incapace di rispondere a quell’affermazione, la mente vagava ancora sui ricordi delle foto e dei video di loro due.

«Non riesco a non pensare a te e lui insieme, Simone.» replicò dopo qualche attimo, scuotendo la testa, quasi sentendosi in dovere di scusarsi per quello e rendendosi conto che non doveva davvero farlo.

Lo vide deglutire a vuoto e gli sembrò che fosse ricaduto a terra dopo un sogno ad occhi aperti, a seguito di quella sua affermazione dura.

«Sono venuto qui perchè ho davvero bisogno di te, Ivan.» mormorò di nuovo agitato, una mano che si spostava da collo al centro del petto. «Os mi sta aiutando e mi sto allenando con lui e anche Pippo c’è sempre, ma non ce la faccio senza di te. E non per le partite, non voglio che pensi che è per quello. È che ho bisogno che tu mi perdoni e ho bisogno di riprendere da dove abbiamo lasciato, da subito dopo i Mondiali, quando stavamo bene. Stavamo bene, vero Ivan?»

Ivan mise fine a quel fiume di parole confuse che aveva lasciato l’altro senza fiato, abbracciandolo. Si allungò verso di lui e gli chiuse le braccia attorno, mentre Simone si zittiva immediatamente e Ivan lo sentiva lasciarsi andare contro di lui come aveva fatto quella notte e ogni volta prima di quella.

«Mi hai fatto morire di paura quando ti ho visto in quel modo sulla porta.» ammise in un soffio e le braccia di Simone gli si strinsero più forte attorno al torace. «Non farlo mai più. Parlami, urla, litiga con me, ma non sparire più così.»

Quando si staccò, lo vide ancora in ansia, in attesa di un gesto, di una risposta. Gli pareva davvero un bambino piccolissimo e confuso. Allungò una mano, facendogli una carezza sulla guancia e si concesse un piccolo sorriso alla vista del ragazzo con gli occhi chiusi.

«Sei la cosa più bella che ho, Simo, non posso mandarti via.» continuò, forzando giù il groppo che sentiva in gola «Non posso proprio.»

Il peso familiare della testa del ragazzo posata sulla sua spalla lo rese più leggero, in pace. Gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, mentre l’altro si appoggiava meglio a lui.

«E adesso che facciamo?»

La voce di Simone si era fatta più chiara e gli occhi più lucidi mentre lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio.

Ivan pensò che avrebbe passato volentieri il resto del pomeriggio in quella posizione e si lasciò andare al pensiero rassicurante che il palleggiatore non sarebbe scomparso di lì a poco.

«Facciamo la spesa.» esclamò Ivan candidamente «Qui non c’è niente che tu possa mangiare.»

Con quella risposta ottenne l’effetto sperato, una piccola risata del ragazzo camuffata dalla sua maglietta.

«Ho scritto a Osmany che eri qui, sia mai che allertasse tutta la Diatec se non ti trovava a casa.» riprese lo schiacciatore sorridendo all’espressione incredula e grata di Simone. «Tu quando hai allenamento?»

«Domani, dalle quattro alle sei del pomeriggio.»

Ivan rifletté velocemente sulle tempistiche. «Io domattina dalle nove a undici. Quindi posso riportarti a casa subito dopo, dovremmo farcela.»

Lo sentì staccarsi dalla sua presa e guardarlo negli occhi con aria seria.

«Posso andare da solo, davvero.» ribatté Simone, in un blando tentativo di convincere Ivan «Lo so che ti ho dato tanto a cui pensare, ma posso farcela a fare un viaggio da solo, l’ho fatto tante volte.»

«Allora non hai capito.» il tono gentile di Ivan mitigava il significato apparentemente duro delle parole. «Adesso non ti liberi più di me. Per cui arrenditi al fatto che ti porterò su con la tua macchina e scenderò di nuovo in treno e verrò in ogni momento che posso anche se in questo periodo è difficile.»

Simone lo fissava con tanto d’occhi e Ivan trattenne una risata.

«E se pensi che ti stia trattando da bambino piccolo, è perchè lo sei.» gli fece un gran sorriso e ne ricevette uno in risposta, dopo un leggero sbuffo sdegnato «Perchè sarai sempre il mio bambino piccolo, anche quando avrai quarant’anni e io quasi cinquanta.»

Se lo ritrovò in un attimo addosso, un lato del viso contro il suo collo e il respiro veloce, mentre lo ringraziava chissà per cosa e gli mormorava in una litania quanto gli fosse mancato e quanto fosse tutto per lui, essere lì in quel momento.

Ivan smise del tutto di pensare a quel che era stato, al darsi dello stupido per come stava accogliendo di nuovo Simone nella sua vita, a quello che sarebbe successo in seguito.

Per adesso andava bene così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	13. The start of us

In quel tardo pomeriggio di un lunedì anonimo, alla biobottega incassata in uno dei vicoli del centro storico di Perugia, si trovavano solo loro due.

Simone sentiva distintamente il rumore delle ruote del piccolo carrello spinto da Ivan, quello delle scatole pigramente messe al loro posto da una commessa solitaria nella corsia accanto.

Osservò tutti gli articoli che Ivan continuava ad afferrare dagli scaffali, in silenzio, con un’abitudine che tranquillizzava Simone, anche se una parte di lui, una grossa parte, si sentiva ancora sotto pressione. Continuò a guardare Ivan di sottecchi, mentre allungava un braccio a prendere un paio di bottiglie di succhi e spremute, l’impressione sempre più forte che l’altro non volesse davvero essere lì con lui, che lo stesse accompagnando solo per gentilezza, per buon cuore.

Inspirò a fondo, fermandosi al centro della corsia, lo schiacciatore che si allontanava ancora di qualche passo per poi accorgersi della sua assenza e voltarsi con espressione interdetta.

«Non ho bisogno di tutte queste cose, davvero.» esalò un respiro stanco, lasciando lo sguardo vagare altrove «Dai, andiamo.»

Si sentì subito affiancato da Ivan che lo superò e gli si mise davanti, gli occhi di nuovo che lo leggevano come non era più abituato a sentirgli fare.

«Simone, che hai?» gli chiese in tono calmo, una mano che andava a toccargli delicatamente il braccio.

Il palleggiatore cercò di respirare di nuovo lentamente e di ragionare in maniera razionale.

«Scusa, è che-» inciampò nelle sue stesse parole e arrossì «Non è che lo stai facendo perchè ti dispiace per me? Lo so che abbiamo parlato e che mi vuoi aiutare, ma...dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare, come fai a stare qui, a fare la spesa come niente fosse...»

Vide Ivan passarsi una mano sui capelli e poggiare l’altra sullo scaffale accanto.

«Non sto facendo come niente fosse» spiegò Ivan, intanto che Simone lo fissava sbigottito «E non posso nemmeno dimenticarmi tutto da un momento all’altro. Questo però non toglie che tu sia tornato.»

Strinse le labbra, Ivan che si avvicinava a lui e lo abbracciava di nuovo, dandogli un bacio sulla testa. Chiuse gli occhi, aggrappandosi a quella sensazione di dolcezza e alle spalle dell’altro.

«Sei tornato e va bene così.»

Simone si rilassò nuovamente, lasciando che la consapevolezza che Ivan lo volesse ancora si facesse strada sotto la sua pelle, fino alle ossa.

«Finiamo di prendere le tue cose e andiamo a casa» sorrise Ivan, alzando gli occhi sul contenuto degli scaffali della corsia. «Non riesco proprio a fare discorsi seri accanto al tuo becchime.»

Simone assottigliò gli occhi, cercando di non cedere alla risata che sentiva arrivare e per dispetto afferrò una manciata di sacchetti di semi di lino e di quinoa, mettendoli in mano a Ivan.

«Mi servono gli yogurt, vieni.»

Ivan rise, quando Simone lo prese per la manica della maglia, tirandolo nella direzione del frigorifero e il palleggiatore si sentì subito meglio.

 

«Dicevi che ti allenavi con Osmany, giusto?»

Simone alzò la testa e incrociò l’occhiata di Ivan, che si era girato verso di lui, prima di tornare a controllare le verdure sulla griglia e il risotto nella padella.

Smise di torturarsi le mani in grembo, stringendosi invece le ginocchia, imponendo di fermare quel movimento nervoso e ondulatorio che lo portava a oscillarle, seduto com’era sul bancone della cucina, accanto allo schiacciatore.

L’aveva praticamente costretto a salire lì sopra, come aveva sempre fatto e, mordendosi le labbra, Simone aveva acconsentito e aveva cercato di rilassarsi, di riabituarsi a quella sensazione di casa che quella situazione gli ispirava.

Erano lì da soli, parlavano, intanto che Ivan cucinava, non aveva niente di cui preoccuparsi. Eppure a volte vedeva che Ivan si isolava, si perdeva in pensieri che non poteva fare a meno di credere che fossero dei pentimenti.

«Simo?»

Si passò una mano sulla testa, imbarazzato dalla facilità con cui lui stesso riusciva a perdersi, anche in presenza dell’altro.

«Sì, Osmany...» riprese il filo del discorso schiarendosi la voce, il profumo del risotto che cominciava a solleticargli le narici «...ci vediamo a giorni alterni la sera al PalaTrento, da solo con lui sto tranquillo e riesco meglio a riprendere la mano su certe cose»

«Non vi siete ancora trovati, tu e Lollo?»

Lo vide abbassare i fornelli e voltarsi nella sua direzione, un braccio piegato e la mano sul fianco.

Simone si strinse nelle spalle, di nuovo nervoso.

«Pensavo che aver cominciato con Rado mi avesse insegnato come affrontare tutto» mascherò la tensione con una risata nervosa «o forse Bernardi è arrivato nel momento in cui proprio non riuscivo a gestirlo.»

Percepì il calore della mano di Ivan sulla sua spalla e gli fece un mesto sorriso, arreso come all’evidenza di essere di fronte a una cosa più grande di lui.

«Sa essere duro, me lo ricordo bene.» concordò lo schiacciatore, spostandosi per spegnere i fornelli e allungandosi a prendere i piatti dalla credenza.

Simone scese di scatto dal mobile e si passò le mani sui pantaloni della tuta che gli aveva prestato Ivan, rimanendo immobile in quella posizione, chiedendosi se dovesse prendere le bottiglie dal frigo, i tovaglioli dal cassetto in basso o tenersi lontano da quelle mansioni dal momento che non sapeva più come aggirarsi in una casa che aveva lasciato e che forse lo stava cominciando ad accogliere di nuovo solo da quel giorno.

Girandosi, Ivan si scontrò appena con lui e ridacchiò, i piatti in mano e un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra, ancora imbarazzato. Simone stirò appena le labbra e si sedette, cominciando a mangiare lentamente, a piccoli bocconi, senza smettere di guardare di tanto in tanto lo schiacciatore che gli stava seduto di fronte.

«Ora va un po’ meglio, in realtà» riprese a parlare dopo un po’, gli occhi di nuovo fissi sul piatto e sul cucchiaio che mai si riempiva completamente «Penso che Os ci abbia parlato...come ha fatto con te, vero?»

Ivan si fermò, l’espressione un po’ colpevole, un po’ preoccupata.

«No, non ce l’ho con nessuno, non ti preoccupare...è che non mi eri sembrato molto stupito di tutto quello che ti avevo detto.»

«Osmany era molto preoccupato.» si limitò a dire Ivan, servendosi un’altra porzione di riso, occhieggiando al piatto ancora pieno per metà di Simone «E tu mangia, piuttosto, che mi sembri più magro del solito»

Arrossì, riprendendo subito a mangiare, sforzandosi, anche se sentiva di farlo più per assecondare l’altro, che perchè ne sentisse una reale necessità.

«Lo era...lo è ancora» esalò Simone, con un lungo sospiro «Non si aspettava di trovarmi così...incasinato.»

Si ritrovò di nuovo addosso quell’espressione seria di Ivan, seria e tranquilla.

«Simone, può capitare di perdersi, anche al fenomeno del ventunesimo secolo» rise al disappunto che lesse sul viso del palleggiatore «Lo sei ancora, un fenomeno, anche se adesso riesco a non farti fare il tuo punto infame di seconda.»

Simone gonfiò le guance e si impegnò a finire il risotto, non sapendo rispondere a quel commento di Ivan, un complimento mischiato alla solita ironia.

Gli aveva appena posato davanti il piatto di verdure e aspettava di vederlo mangiare, quando Simone mise da parte un attimo le posate e riprese a parlare.

«Anche se dici che succede di perdersi...» disse con un certo sforzo, per poi allungare un braccio sul tavolo e posare il suo palmo sopra la mano dell’altro «...non avrei dovuto fare quello che ho fatto, non con te.»

Osservò Ivan inspirare lentamente, lasciar vagare il suo sguardo e poi riportarlo negli occhi insicuri del palleggiatore.

«Ho le spalle larghe.»

Ivan gli sorrise appena, girando la mano e stringendo quella di Simone.

 

Gli sembrava strano doversi riabituare a una cosa semplice come l’abbracciarsi.

Tuttavia il trovarsi sdraiato sul divano, col corpo incastrato tra i cuscini della spalliera e quello di Ivan, era un’abitudine consolidata, eppure nuova.

Si sentiva tranquillo, finalmente. Tranquillo, in una casa silenziosa, al buio, coi riflessi della tv che coloravano il profilo del compagno, il braccio che gli circondava le spalle, la mano che si muoveva pigra sulla schiena coperta da una felpa nera della Sir Safety.

Le dita di Ivan risalirono fino alla nuca, infilandosi tra i capelli e sfiorando la porzione di pelle sottostante.

Simone chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quella sensazione.

«L’ho messa in un cassetto in camera» mormorò il palleggiatore, sistemandosi meglio contro la spalla del compagno e circondandogli il torace con un braccio. «La collana...insieme alle foto»

Ivan rimase in silenzio, posando la testa su quella dell’altro.

«Buto una sera mi ha preso il telefono e mi ha cambiato tutte le immagini di profilo ovunque.» replicò, sentendo sorridere Simone alla sua voce serena «Come se avessi potuto smettere di pensarci senza vederti sempre sullo sfondo del cellulare.»

Simone riaprì gli occhi solo quando sentì il braccio di Ivan staccarsi e allungarsi ad afferrare il telecomando, spegnendo la televisione.

«Andiamo a letto?»

Il palleggiatore deglutì, tirandosi su con un gomito e cercando gli occhi dell’altro nel buio.

«Pensavo che avrei dormito qui.» si limitò a commentare, stringendo le labbra.

«Vuoi dormire qui?»

Ivan si era seduto sul divano e lo stesso aveva fatto Simone, imitandolo e grattandosi la testa.

Pensò velocemente. Se lo schiacciatore gli aveva fatto quella domanda voleva pur dire qualcosa, no? Gli stava lasciando la possibilità di scelta, ma gli stava anche dicendo che lo avrebbe voluto lì, con sé.

«No...» si ritrovò a mormorare, sentendo subito le labbra del compagno sulla tempia.

Il braccio di Ivan lo circondò di nuovo e lo strinse appena. «Allora andiamo.»

 

 

Simone aprì gli occhi al suono penetrante della sveglia e al braccio di Ivan che si mosse per spegnerla. Rimase perfettamente immobile, quando sentì il braccio dell’altro tornare attorno alla sua vita e schiacciò di più la schiena contro il petto del compagno, la barba di qualche giorno che gli pizzicava la pelle del collo.

Si sentiva felice, finalmente tornato al suo posto, nella sicurezza di quel corpo stretto addosso al suo.

Lentamente si voltò nell’abbraccio, circondando Ivan con le braccia, il viso tra il cuscino e il suo collo caldo, respirando lentamente.

«Devo alzarmi...» mormorò lo schiacciatore con disappunto, un sospiro ad avvalorare la tesi che sarebbe rimasto più volentieri dov’era.

Simone si distese, sorridendogli sulla pelle, lasciandosi stringere ancora per i pochi ulteriori minuti che il compagno si stava concedendo. Poco dopo lo sentì staccarsi appena e alzò gli occhi per fissarlo, in pace. Si ritrovò a guardargli la bocca, l’insistente voglia di baciarlo gli si insinuava dentro, prima che vedesse l’altro avvicinarsi e lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte, una mano che gli accarezzava i capelli dolcemente.

«Vieni con me al palazzetto, oggi?»

La domanda arrivò inaspettata e lasciò Simone spaesato, Ivan che si tirava su a sedere e soffocava uno sbadiglio sulla mano, prima di controllare il telefono. Il palleggiatore fece forza sulle braccia, alzandosi e poggiando la schiena alla spalliera del letto, tirando a sé le gambe e parte del piumone.

«Non è che do fastidio?» rispose, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, di nuovo l’insicurezza che la faceva da padrone.

Seguì con lo sguardo Ivan vagare la stanza, lanciando con poco garbo le maglie pulite nel borsone della Sir.

«Ma figurati, ti metti in tribuna, a Giangio non dispiacerà» scosse le spalle con aria tranquilla, in piedi al bordo del letto, le mani sui fianchi «E poi preferisco averti lì, che pensarti a casa da solo.»

Simone arrossì al pensiero che Ivan volesse tenerselo accanto, imbarazzato da quel senso di protezione che il compagno stava di nuovo esercitando su di lui, la sensazione che avrebbe potuto mollare la presa perchè c’era qualcuno che non l’avrebbe perso mai di vista.

Annuì convinto, gli occhi nuovamente sorridenti, scalciando via la coperta ed alzandosi, rinvigorito.

«Allora faccio il caffè.» saltò in piedi, il sorriso largo sul suo viso e Ivan che lo guardava e senza resistere oltre allungava la mano stringendoselo di nuovo contro, con la speranza malcelata che quel momento di pace non finisse mai.

 

Sulla soglia della porta, Ivan ad un passo da lui, Simone si fermò chiedendosi se avesse preso tutto, ricordandosi subito dopo che era arrivato lì all’improvviso e non aveva portato nulla con sé. Aveva indossato gli abiti con cui era arrivato, il cellulare nella tasca e le chiavi della macchina in mano. Poco prima avevano riposto in auto le due buste della spesa fatta il pomeriggio precedente.

Si voltò quando non sentì la porta chiudersi dietro di lui.

Ivan se ne stava fermo, un piede ancora dentro casa, la tuta da allenamento e il borsone in spalla, in viso un’espressione pensierosa.

«Hai dimenticato qualcosa?» chiese Simone, aspettandolo sul pianerottolo.

Lo vide tentennare appena, stringendo la mascella, prima di rientrare un attimo in casa e uscire subito dopo.

«Tieni.»

Simone deglutì, lo sguardo incollato alla mano tesa di Ivan che conteneva il mazzo di chiavi che lui stesso gli aveva restituito la sera in cui aveva rotto con lui.

Risalì verso gli occhi del compagno, incredulo. Gli sembrava troppo, troppo tutto assieme.

«Davvero?» riuscì a dire il palleggiatore, seguendo i movimenti dell’altro che gli stavano prendendo una mano, per poi mettervi sopra il mazzo e richiuderla nella sua.

«Davvero.» annuì Ivan e Simone tirò appena su col naso, chinando la testa, affrettandosi accanto all’altro giù per le scale.

 

Fu più facile di quello che Simone si era immaginato, anche se a dirla tutta la sua prospettiva fantasiosa di quel pomeriggio era infarcita da tifosi esaltati, l’essere accerchiato da loro e dal resto dei compagni di Ivan, curiosi di sapere cosa ci facesse lì.

Non fu nulla di tutto quello.

Il PalaEvangelisti era completamente vuoto, a detta di Ivan la mattina era sempre così e solo nel pomeriggio, qualche volta, si presentavano una manciata di spettatori innocui.

Simone aveva lasciato andare il sospiro di sollievo che aveva trattenuto per l’intero viaggio in macchina, passato in silenzio, a farsi coraggio stringendo nella tasca della tuta il mazzo di chiavi che Ivan gli aveva restituito e facendosi sopraffare dall’importanza di quel gesto, col battito accelerato che non diminuiva.

Erano entrati dall’ingresso principale, incrociando giusto qualche preparatore che sistemava la rete e i palloni, Simone che sfilava al fianco di Ivan, sperando di essere ignorato.

Si fermò alla base delle scale che portavano sulle tribune e si voltò verso Ivan, in attesa.

«Allora ci vediamo dopo» lo salutò Ivan, con una carezza sul braccio, scomparendo subito dopo nel corridoio che portava agli spogliatoi.

Si accomodò in una delle ultime file in alto e cercò di rilassarsi, prendendo il telefono e aprendo la chat di Whatsapp.

Trovò una manciata di messaggi preoccupati di Pippo e sorrise mestamente.

_Ehi...sono ancora a Perugia, ma torno oggi per allenamento, non ti preoccupare_

Lo vide subito online e intento a scrivergli in risposta.

_Ma come “non ti preoccupare”? Cristo, Os mi ha fatto prendere un colpo quando mi ha detto dov’eri...ma insomma com’è andata?_

Simone si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, temporeggiando appena, indeciso.

_Non male...abbiamo parlato._

Prese a tentennare il ginocchio aspettando la replica dell’altro, quando sentì delle risate approcciarsi al campo e vide arrivare il gruppo di Perugia, un paio di occhiate curiose di Bata e Potke gli fecero riportare lo sguardo fisso sul telefono.

_EDDAI GIAN! Devo tirarti fuori le parole di bocca? Vi siete rimessi assieme o no?  
Aspetta, ti chiamo, facciamo prima._

Simone non fece in tempo a leggere quel messaggio che il telefono prese a vibrargli in mano e in fretta staccò la chiamata.

_Non posso rispondere, sono al PalaEvangelisti._

I puntini di sospensione nel successivo messaggio di Pippo gli resero difficile il trattenersi dal ridere. Si passò una mano sul viso, spostando per un attimo gli occhi sul campo e trovando Ivan che correva lentamente al fianco di Buti. Sorrise a quella vista familiare.

_Comunque...penso di sì._

Arrossì a quel pensiero e scosse la testa, scacciando quello sciocco imbarazzo che l’aveva preso. Tornò a guardare il campo, quel campo tricolore bellissimo, lasciandosi andare con la schiena contro il sediolino scomodo, rilassato nel sentire i ben noti comandi di riscaldamento che si ripetevano da un palazzetto all’altro in tutta Italia.

Il telefono vibrò per l’ennesima volta.

_Dio mio, era anche ora._

Simone sorrise, salutandolo con la rispettiva emoticon, e ripose il cellulare nella tasca, deciso a tenere gli occhi fissi sul campo, in particolar modo su Lucio.

Invece un movimento alla sua destra, vicino alle scale, lo distrasse nuovamente.

Qualche passo veloce, poi un salto, e altri due passi.

Simone fissò con curiosità il gatto che si era seduto nel posto accanto a lui, come fosse un normale spettatore. Si voltò a vedere Ivan che si metteva a palleggiare con Max, come il resto della squadra diviso in coppie, il rumore ritmico dei palloni che rimbalzavano a terra non sembravano affatto disturbare quel felino che, anzi, li fissava attento.

Il palleggiatore lo osservò ancora un po’, prima di cedere e allungare la mano ad accarezzargli la testa. Sorrise quando sentì l’animale spingere per ricevere più carezze, evidentemente abituato alla presenza di tanta gente lì al palazzetto. Un attimo dopo se lo ritrovò in grembo e Simone soppresse una risata, mentre lo lasciava girarsi e sistemarsi fino ad acciambellarsi contro la sua felpa calda. Si mise nuovamente ad accarezzarlo piano, passando le mani sul dorso grigio striato e scendere sulla pancia bianca, sentendolo immediatamente rispondere con fusa e respiri lenti, e riportò lo sguardo sulla partitella che stava cominciando sotto i suoi occhi.

 

«Vedo che Yama ti ha trovato.»

La reazione di Simone, del tutto preso dall’accarezzare il felino ancora sdraiato sulle sue gambe, fu immediata come quella del gatto. Alzarono entrambi la testa con uno scatto, mentre Buti si lasciava andare a una risata.

«Yama?» chiese il palleggiatore, mentre con un sopracciglio alzato osservava il gatto soffiare in direzione del toscano e correre giù per le scale.

«Sì, da PalaYamamay, è da lì che viene, con Giangio» proseguì il centrale intanto che si sedeva accanto al ragazzo. «Indovina chi gli aveva dato questo nome assurdo?»

Simone ridacchiò. «Teo»

«Esatto...cos’altro ci si poteva aspettare da quel burlone di Piano?» chiese retoricamente Buti, voltandosi verso l’altro e sorridendo.

«Perchè tu come l’avresti chiamato?»

«Ma che ne so...l’avrei chiamato Mario»

Simone rise di nuovo, sporgendosi in avanti, dimenticandosi del tutto dell’imbarazzo che in un altro momento avrebbe provato, con un’altra persona, ma Buto era Buto e non c’era davvero nulla di strano nel parlare con lui, dopo tutto quello che era successo con Ivan.

«Simba» si sentì chiamare dopo un attimo di silenzio, avvicinando la spalla a quella dell’altro.

Simone rispose con un sorriso. Gli era mancato anche quel soprannome.

«Sono proprio contento di vederti qui al palazzetto.»

Arrossì, mentre il centrale gli arruffava i capelli con una mano e chinava il capo ridacchiando, vedendo un altro paio di gambe risalire quelle scale e raggiungerli.

«Buto, non molestare Simone come molesti il gatto, ti prego»

La voce di Ivan li fece sorridere entrambi e il palleggiatore lo guardò con rinnovata serenità, lì in piedi all’inizio della fila della tribuna, le mani sui fianchi e il borsone in spalla.

Aveva ancora i capelli umidi e vi passò le dita in mezzo, in un vano tentativo di aggiustarli.

«Ma che dici, io voglio un sacco bene a Simba» rispose Buti, stritolando il più piccolo in un abbraccio scomposto «E comunque con la cresta sfatta non sei credibile.»

Simone osservò l’altro alzarsi e salutarlo con un sorriso, mentre passava accanto a Ivan e si congedava con un “mi raccomando” facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo.

Rimasti soli, Ivan gli fece un cenno con la testa in direzione dell’uscita.

«Sei pronto ad andare?» chiese allungando la mano che fu subito afferrata da Simone il quale si alzò, annuendo.

Ivan gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. «Ti sei annoiato?»

Simone gli sorrise di nuovo, pensando che, nonostante i pensieri che si era fatto, era rimasto tranquillo, alla fine. Era Ivan ad avere quell’effetto su di lui, e cominciava ad accettarlo di nuovo senza problemi, non ad associarlo ad una propria mancanza, nel non saper gestire determinati problemi che si portava dietro e che faticavano a sparire. In quel momento era con Ivan e gli bastava.

«Sto bene, davvero.»

Lo ripeté, più per se stesso, e si accorse che era la prima volta da mesi che pronunciava quella frase in modo sincero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	14. (Qualcuno è qui per te) se guardi bene ce l'hai di fronte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In un inconcepibile ritardo, vi lascio qui il nuovo capitolo, senza ulteriori indugi.  
> Buona lettura, spero, e un grazie enorme a tutti i nuovi lettori che stanno arrivando e che lasciano un commento. Siete la gioia. :)
> 
> Il titolo viene dalla canzone "Piccola Anima" di Ermal Meta ed Elisa.

Il viaggio in macchina con Ivan era stato diverso da tutti quelli di cui aveva ricordo. Con un sorriso, appena messa la cintura di sicurezza e osservato il cartello che segnava un arrivederci alla città di Perugia, Simone aveva ammesso a se stesso che la maggior parte delle volte si ritrovava a trascorrere i viaggi dormendo, specialmente dopo la fine di una partita, quando la stanchezza aveva la meglio su di lui.

Si fermò a pensare che l’ultima volta che aveva fatto un viaggio in macchina, da solo con Ivan, era stata la piccola vacanza che si erano concessi prima dell’inizio del Mondiale. Ecco, in quelle occasioni Simone mostrava sempre il suo lato più bambino, l’entusiasmo che invadeva l’abitacolo faceva ridere Ivan, mentre il ragazzo sfogliava freneticamente una guida, leggendo ad alta voce tutte le attività che avrebbero potuto svolgere.

In quel momento si era sentito pressoché allo stesso modo. Carico di energia, che doveva assolutamente scaricare in una qualche maniera, ovvero parlando.

Iniziò timidamente, sciogliendosi via via che la conversazione con Ivan si faceva più facile, via via che qualche sporadica risata faceva capolino e rendeva tutto di nuovo un’abitudine.

Simone rise quando Ivan raccontò della serata in discoteca passata con un Atanasijevic e un Podrascanin decisamente troppo ubriachi e si rese conto di non avere aneddoti altrettanto divertenti o perlomeno sereni, da raccontare. Si ritrovò a grattarsi la testa imbarazzato, una leggera smorfia sulle labbra e un vecchio pensiero fastidioso faceva di nuovo capolino nella sua testa.

«Sei sicuro che non sia un peso?»

Ivan gli lanciò un’occhiata, prima di riportare lo sguardo fisso sulla strada di fronte a lui. L’uscita di Modena nord sfilò veloce accanto a loro insieme al pensiero che ci fosse ancora tanta strada da fare.

«Cosa, accompagnarti a Trento?»

Il tono scherzoso di Ivan non scalfì la linea dritta delle labbra di Simone, che sospirò con aria dubbiosa.

«No...cioè anche-» tacque e riordinò la mente prima di ricominciare, aggiustandosi a sedere, composto sul lato del passeggero «Non ti devi sentire obbligato verso di me, dopo tutto quello che, insomma...Ivan, sei sicuro che vuoi tutto questo?»

Sentiva di nuovo il cuore battergli fin troppo veloce nel petto e strinse gli occhi, fissandoli sui cartelli a lato dell’autostrada, contandoli, pur di fare qualcosa che lo calmasse.

L’auto imboccò l’uscita dell’autogrill e si fermò in un angolo del parcheggio.

«Simo, non vado da nessuna parte.» gli confermò Ivan con aria seria, dopo essersi voltato verso di lui «Puoi chiedermelo mille volte e mille volte ti risponderò così.»

Il palleggiatore si rilassò un attimo e cercò subito un contatto, allungando la mano e stringendogli l’avambraccio.

«Non sono un santo, Simone, non pensare questo, mi conosci.» Ivan scrollò le spalle, distogliendo lo sguardo «Sono stato arrabbiato, tanto, e un po’ lo sono ancora, non passa tutto in un attimo.»

Simone chinò la testa, colpevolizzandosi di nuovo, finchè non sentì la mano di Ivan sulla sua guancia e incontrò i suoi occhi azzurri.

«Lo so...»

Aggrottò le sopracciglia alla vista di un accenno di sorriso da parte dello schiacciatore.

«All’inizio ho aspettato tanto che ricomparissi sulla mia porta» continuò Ivan, risalendo con la mano verso la sua nuca «e alla fine sei tornato proprio quando non ci speravo più.»

Simone si sporse verso di lui, per quanto gli concedesse la posizione scomoda data la cintura di sicurezza ancora allacciata e si aggrappò alla spalla dell’altro, schiacciando la guancia contro la sua.

Si concesse un momento per assaporare la vicinanza dell’altro, una vicinanza reale, fisica, l’idea che fosse lì, di poterlo avere a portata di mano minacciava di fargli scoppiare il cuore di sollievo.

In due, a volte, era più facile.

 

Fu appena passata Verona che Ivan tirò fuori l’elefante nella stanza.

«Hai intenzione di parlarci, vero?»

Simone comprese subito che l’altro si riferiva ad Anzani e deglutì.

«Lo faccio stasera, dopo l’allenamento.» annuì il palleggiatore, cercando di apparire il più calmo possibile. In realtà solo il pensiero di dover affrontare quella conversazione lo rendeva schiavo dell’ansia, da quando aveva mandato un messaggio al centrale e si erano accordati per quel tardo pomeriggio a Trento. Entrambi sapevano a cosa stavano andando incontro, ma era altrettanto convinto che sarebbe stato imbarazzante e doloroso, carico di rancori e rimorsi.

«Puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi, dopo, capito?» lo rassicurò Ivan, spostando la mano dal cambio al ginocchio del palleggiatore.

Non gli disse di stare tranquillo, si limitò a quel contatto e Simone non poté far altro che essergliene grato.

 

In piedi davanti alla propria auto, Simone non sapeva proprio come congedarsi. La stazione di Trento svettava alle spalle di Ivan e in cielo un sole che cominciava lentamente a scaldare le giornate di inizio primavera li illuminava a tratti, tra una nuvola e l’altra.

«Ci sentiamo stasera?» esclamò, infilando una mano in tasca, tanto per far qualcosa.

«Su Skype, come sempre.» gli sorrise Ivan, un sorriso aperto, senza pensare al passato «Vieni qua»

Gli tirò l’orlo della felpa e Simone fece due passi nella sua direzione, lasciandosi abbracciare di nuovo, mentre sentiva le labbra di Ivan sulla sua pelle, appena sotto l’orecchio.

Assorbì quelle parole, ripetendosele piano in testa, in un mantra continuo che lo rendeva piano piano più sicuro.

_Non vado da nessuna parte._

_Sei tornato._

_Come sempre._

«Mi manchi già.»

 

Se n’erano andati tutti, quando Simone si concesse un decaffeinato al bar del PalaTrento, scambiando due chiacchiere con la signora delle pulizie che cominciava a sistemare le sedie sui tavoli.

Aveva insistito affinché Pippo raggiungesse Osmany che si era già avviato all’esterno, troncando sul nascere ogni tentativo del compagno di aspettare insieme a lui l’arrivo di Anzani. Simone l’aveva guardato a lungo, per tutto il pomeriggio, ogni volta che Lanza gli si era avvicinato, da quando era entrato in spogliatoio e l’aveva abbracciato di slancio, come se non lo vedesse da mesi, e forse era davvero così.

L’aveva guardato e aveva sorriso, prendendo con gioia ogni abbraccio, ogni carezza, ogni domanda, senza più pensare che ne non ne avesse il diritto, senza sentirsi un sciocco ragazzino. Non più.

«Pippo, sto bene.» l’aveva rassicurato, con una mano sulla spalla. «Ti chiamo dopo, se ho bisogno, davvero, puoi andare.»

Il compagno l’aveva guardato un’ultima volta, come per accertarsi che gli stesse dicendo la verità e si avviò verso l’uscita.

Simone aveva gli occhi puntati verso la sua auto ferma nel parcheggio vuoto, dall’altro lato della vetrata del bar, quando vide dei fari raggiungerla e fermarsi al suo fianco.

Si affrettò a uscire, mentre si tirava su la zip della giacca e infilava i pugni chiusi in tasca.

L’ansia cominciò a pervaderlo, intanto che il centrale usciva dall’auto e si voltava, con ancora lo sportello aperto.

«Ciao.»

«...ciao.»

Simone chinò la testa per un attimo, per poi prendere coraggio e rialzare gli occhi, guardandolo, alla fine.

Gli sembrava teso, stanco forse, ma non arrabbiato, o magari stava facendo di tutto per mascherarlo.

«Senti, io volevo-» cominciò Simone in tono incerto, grattandosi la testa, prima di essere interrotto dall’altro.

«Perchè mi hai chiesto di venire qui?» soffiò fuori il centrale, una smorfia disegnata sulle labbra. «Tanto lo sappiamo entrambi che...»

La frase rimase sospesa a mezz’aria, mentre Anzani si passava una mano sulla barba appena accennata.

«Volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace, che...che la persona che hai visto nelle ultime settimane non ero proprio io.» ammise Simone, stringendosi nelle spalle con un gesto nervoso.

«Sì, beh, me n’ero accorto.» proseguì l’altro in tono ovvio, gli occhi che vagavano ovunque tranne che davanti a sé «Solo che quando cercavo di avvicinarmi, tu ti allontanavi sempre.»

Simone strinse le labbra, consapevole di quanta verità ci fosse nelle parole del compagno. «L’ho fatto con tutti...»

«Non mi fa stare meglio.» scosse la testa Anzani, poggiando il gomito contro lo sportello «Che bisogno c’era di darmi corda se...se tanto sapevi che non volevi stare con me?»

Il palleggiatore deglutì, socchiudendo gli occhi, nel vano tentativo di scacciare quella sensazione di essere stato la causa di troppi mali nell’ultimo periodo.

«M-mi dispiace» ripeté, sforzandosi, senza sapere davvero cosa stesse dicendo «Ho sbagliato, lo so, anche se dirlo adesso è tardi...non era mia intenzione, Simo.»

Lo vide annuire piano con la testa, facendo un passo indietro, pronto per rientrare in macchina. «Questo lo so.»

Senza proferire altro, lo osservò chiudersi dietro la portiera e accendere il motore. D’altra parte, era stato detto tutto quello che si doveva dire.

Simone rimase fermo al centro del parcheggio, guardando i fari della macchina dell’altro, finchè non sparirono dalla sua vista.

 

Nel momento in cui mise piede dentro il suo appartamento, sorrise. Gli pareva tutto diverso, nuovo, più luminoso. La borsa con la spesa fatta a Perugia era ancora sul tavolo della cucina, visto che quando era arrivato aveva fatto appena in tempo a prendere il borsone e a fiondarsi di corsa al palazzetto.

Con una smorfia, si ricordò delle divise che aveva messo in lavatrice due giorni prima e con riluttanza si avvicinò all’oblò, fissando con aria dubbiosa i vestiti ancora sporchi che stavano macerando lì dentro. Aprì il borsone e vi gettò dentro le magliette e i pantaloncini usati quel giorno, prima di stropicciarsi i capelli con una mano e decidere per un programma di lavaggio rapido.

Si spostò in cucina, cominciando a mettere in ordine le cose comprate alla biobottega. Ad un certo punto si fermò, in mano un barattolo di mais che di certo non apparteneva a lui.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, leggendo il post-it che era attaccato alla confezione.

_Il mais fa bene, mangialo_

Rise di gusto a quel colpo basso di Ivan e un attimo dopo aveva già il telefono in mano, pronto a scattare una foto e metterla su Instagram.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre aggiungeva un eloquente “qualcuno mi vuole avvelenare” alla story e la pubblicava.

Passò una manciata di secondi e sentì il trillo del telefono, il nome di Ivan in cima alla lista dei messaggi privati.

_Ho sbagliato? Pensavo avessi cambiato gusti in queste settimane._

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, arrossendo, prima di digitare velocemente la risposta.

_Nah, il mais mi fa ancora schifo._

_E degli schiacciatori grossi con la cresta, che ne dici?_

Un’altra risata, il cuore che batteva un po’ più forte.

_Quanto grossi?_

_Se dopo vieni su Skype, ti faccio vedere._

 

 

L’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene in quel momento era qualcosa che poche volte aveva sperimentato nella vita. Era cosciente che ogni partita fosse diversa dalle altre, che ognuna fosse un po’ di più. Più difficile, più emozionante, più soddisfacente. Con gli occhi un po’ appannati si voltò verso la curva dei tifosi trentini, verso la bandiera enorme giallo blu che li copriva interamente e minacciava di fargli scoppiare il cuore, mentre prendeva la mano di Pippo da un lato e di Osmany dall’altro e correva, col resto della squadra, verso la linea di fondo campo, gridando la propria felicità, per poi sfilare sotto la tribuna, stringendo altre mani, distribuendo altri sorrisi.

Tornando verso la panchina, Simone si fermò. Bernardi era davanti a lui, in piedi. La solita camicia bianca, le maniche arrotolate all’altezza del gomito, lo guardava.

Sapeva che si era preparato al peggio, per quella partita, infondo l’avevano fatto tutti. E invece, per una volta avevano davvero dato tutti fondo alle proprie energie, al cuore, alla voglia di rendere orgoglioso qualcuno. Chi i tifosi, chi l’allenatore, chi semplicemente se stesso. E il fischio dell’arbitro alla fine del quarto set li aveva visti vincitori.

Era solo Gara2, erano ancora i quarti, ma era Modena e loro una Trento appannata che pareva risorta. Quella partita aveva quasi il sapore di una finale.

Simone allungò il passo e, senza pensarci troppo, chiuse le braccia attorno alle spalle di Bernardi che immediatamente ricambiò la stretta.

Si lasciò andare ad una risata di gioia, mentre sentiva l’allenatore tirarlo su e dirgli che era stato bravo.

Bravo sì. Era stato bravo.

 

C’era voluto poco per accettare di seguire il resto della squadra al pub in centro, anche se l’occhio andava spesso e volentieri al telefono per controllare l’ora o l’arrivo di un messaggio. Sorrise al pensiero che Ivan stava andando a Trento e anche lui avrebbe avuto da festeggiare, visto che erano appena passati in semifinale con due vittorie secche con Milano. Non aveva idea di quando sarebbe arrivato, aveva preso il primo treno disponibile ma l’ultimo messaggio che gli aveva scritto parlava vagamente di un qualche ritardo.

Simone prese un sorso della propria acqua tonica, accodandosi a gran voce all’ennesimo brindisi, all’ennesima battuta contro i canarini, ridendo alle facce buffe che gli stava facendo Pippo dall’altra parte del tavolo.

La serata volò via velocemente, quando sentì Osmany chinarsi verso di lui, con un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Che c’è?» chiese, confuso dall’espressione del cubano.

«C’è Ivan, fuori.»

Simone sentì la sonora risata del compagno nelle orecchie e probabilmente si sarebbe unito anche lui all’ilarità generale, se si fosse visto da fuori.

Scattò in piedi in un attimo, afferrando il giubbotto della squadra, aggirando il tavolo il più velocemente possibile, innervosendosi per le persone che intralciavano il suo veloce incedere e gli bloccavano la strada. Uscì trafelato, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca dello schiacciatore. Lo adocchiò sul marciapiede poco distante e gli corse incontro, il sorriso di Ivan si faceva più grande ogni secondo che passava.

«Ho preso un taxi alla stazione, Os mi ha scritto dove-»

Simone non lo fece finire di parlare, attaccandosi alle sue labbra di slancio, senza pensare per un momento a tutte le paranoie che l’avevano attanagliato quando era stato a Perugia, sul cosa fare, cosa dire, quali parole usare.

Lo baciò e basta.

Si sentì abbracciare immediatamente da Ivan, senza esitazione, le labbra che seguivano movimenti familiari e tracciavano strade già conosciute. Lì, stretto al compagno, Simone provò finalmente la pace, la leggerezza, di nuovo.

Le mani di Ivan erano calde quando gli presero il viso, staccandolo appena dal suo, per poterlo guardare.

Simone si morse il labbro che aveva preso a tremare e sorrise tanto, con gli occhi, con tutto il viso e mise proprie mani sopra quelle di Ivan.

«Abbiamo vinto, Ivan.» esclamò un attimo dopo, incapace di trattenere ancora la gioia che lo avviluppava completamente in quel momento. «Abbiamo vinto.»

Lo baciò di nuovo, mentre rideva. Non avrebbe smesso più.

 

Quando aprì gli occhi, Simone era da solo, sopra il piumone del letto.

Era stato straordinario. Sì, straordinario era la parola che gli balzò nella mente nel ripensare agli ultimi giorni. Di nuovo le serate passate a vedersi tramite una webcam, a raccontarsi le giornate, le rispettive ansie per le partite che avrebbero giocato quella domenica che si avvicinava inesorabilmente. Poi era arrivata quella bellissima vittoria, e Ivan insieme ad essa.

Si passò una mano sul viso sorridendo tra sé e sé, rotolando sulla schiena e fissando il soffitto, gli occhi che si abituavano al buio. Gli erano mancati quei baci, gli era mancato tutto e sembrava fosse stato lo stesso per Ivan, dal momento che non si erano più staccati una volta attraversata la soglia di casa. Erano caracollati all’interno, incespicando sui loro stessi piedi, togliendosi le giacche ed erano caduti di schiena sul letto, ridendo come due bambini, guardandosi in tralice. Dopo essersi accomodati entrambi su un fianco, non avevano fatto altro che parlare e scambiarsi altri baci e respirare insieme.

Simone si voltò verso il refolo d’aria proveniente dalla portafinestra aperta che dava su un piccolo balcone. Attraverso la tenda, identificò a fatica la figura di Ivan, seduto su una delle due sedie, e si alzò, con l’intento di raggiungerlo fuori.

Appena allentò la porta, gli arrivò distintamente un certo odore di fumo e Ivan alzò gli occhi su di lui, in silenzio, la mano che teneva la sigaretta fuori dalla vista di Simone, appena nascosta dietro la sedia.

Il palleggiatore soppresse una smorfia e fece finta di nulla, quando lo vide prendere un ultimo tiro e spegnere il mozzicone nel sottovaso che ospitava una pianta grassa.

A quel punto si spostò verso di lui e gli si sedette sulle gambe, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo, sospirando contento, gli occhi chiusi. Sentì un braccio di Ivan spostarsi e circondargli la schiena, l’altro che andava sotto le sue ginocchia e se lo avvicinava ulteriormente.

Doveva essere molto tardi, poiché nessun rumore andò a disturbarli, se non quell’aria fresca che portava Simone a schiacciarsi di più contro il corpo di Ivan. Soffocò uno sbuffo divertito sulla pelle dell’altro.

«Ivan, ma mi stai cullando?» mormorò, percependo appena i movimenti delle braccia dell’altro, mentre si tirava su e appoggiava la tempia contro la testa dello schiacciatore.

«Forse» rispose Ivan, nascondendo l’imbarazzo in un sorriso sommesso «solo un po’»

Simone gli baciò l’angolo della mascella e rimase lì, fermo, a godersi quella vicinanza.

«Sei felice?» chiese dopo un po’, una mano che andava ad afferrare quella dell’altro, sulle sue gambe «Io sì, sono felice.»

«Anch’io» confessò Ivan, senza indugio, girando il viso quel tanto che bastava per baciare Simone, che mugolò qualcosa di indistinto sulle sue labbra. «Anch’io, Simo.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	15. Se parli piano, ti sento forte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mia socia e beta, sheswanderlust, si prende la responsabilità di questo capitolo. Mi ha convinta a pubblicarlo nonostante le mie immense riserve. Spero comunque possa mitigare le brutte sensazioni di ieri sera...  
> buona lettura e a presto :)

«Allora?»

Ivan guardò Buti, il toscano alzò entrambe le sopracciglia con aria ovvia.

«Allora cosa?»

«Come l’ha presa?»

«La sconfitta, dici?»

Il centrale sbuffò, in mano tre freccette.

«E cosa sennò! Sono andati a Modena e si sono fatti fare un cu-»

«L’abbiamo vista insieme la partita, lo so.»

Ivan prese a sua volta tre freccette, mentre osservava il compagno stringere un occhio e prendere la mira.

«Vuoi dirmi qualcosa? Mi stai mettendo ansia, dio santissimo.»

«A dire il vero, è andata meglio del previsto.»

Subito dopo aggrottò le sopracciglia al primo centro perfetto dell’amico.

 

Ivan si ricordava perfettamente l’espressione decisa con cui Simone aveva negato categoricamente alla richiesta di Ivan di andare al PalaPanini a vedere la partita che avrebbe consegnato l’accesso alla semifinale. Non si era dato per vinto, aveva insistito parecchio, la questione era andata avanti per giorni e giorni finchè Simone con un sorriso innocente gli aveva detto che non c’erano più biglietti disponibili.

Era seguito uno sbuffo a quella sciocca scusa, perchè un pass, un biglietto, uno straccio di permesso si sarebbe comunque trovato e Ivan aveva continuato ad insistere, senza demordere.

«Allora ti aspetto nel parcheggio.»

«No.»

Simone aveva sorriso ancora, gli si era seduto in grembo e aveva cominciato a baciarlo, un po’ effettivamente per distrarlo, un po’ perchè in pratica non riuscivano a stare troppo tempo separati. Ivan avrebbe voluto scuoterlo, dirgli che era una partita da giocare, nonostante la pressione che però in quel momento c’era da entrambe le parti. Sarebbe stato come essere in una bolla, azzerare tutto quello che era successo durante la stagione, fare piazza pulita delle delusioni brucianti o delle vittorie più belle che li avevano portati fin lì, a giocarsi tutto in una manciata di set.

Ivan aveva capito di non poter fare molto, che il palleggiatore fosse più o meno in pace con tutto quello che era successo fin lì l’aveva capito quando aveva cominciato a parlare di come sarebbe andata l’estate, di dove sarebbero potuti andare insieme, prima dell’ennesimo ritiro. Simone non si sarebbe mai messo a fare programmi se aveva ancora la speranza di avere altre partite da giocare.

Ne avevano parlato, lo schiacciatore non voleva lasciare nulla di intentato, nessuna parola non detta, anche se odiava essere costretto a fare quelle conversazioni lontani più di quattrocento chilometri.

Eppure era convinto che Simone fosse tranquillo, con l’esito che la sua mente aveva già dato per scontato, nonostante quel piccolo sorriso un po’ triste che gli passava sulle labbra, prima che le stringesse e le allargasse in uno vero, tornando a guardare fisso nella webcam.

Era arrivato a Perugia il giorno dopo la sconfitta e Ivan si era sentito nervoso come mai in vita sua, all’idea che l’avrebbe visto crollare di nuovo.

Tuttavia, erano passati tre giorni e fino a quel momento tutto sembrava essere nella normalità. Simone si era portato dietro una valigia enorme, insieme all’idea di trascorrere un po’ di tempo a Perugia con lui, ora che poteva, e Ivan non poteva esserne più che felice, sperando che quella stanchezza che vedeva negli occhi del ragazzo sarebbe stata quantomeno mitigata dalla sua presenza.

«Sai, pensavo che non avresti più avuto il tempo per certe uscite, ora che state di nuovo insieme.»

Ivan non si imbarazzava facilmente, anzi, di solito era lui che metteva a disagio gli altri, con occhiate maliziose o battute al limite della decenza. Eppure Buti non aveva detto chissà cosa.

Prese un lungo sorso di birra, per poi grattarsi la nuca e stirare le labbra in un sorriso appena accennato.

«Insomma, è più che normale, recuperare il tempo perduto.» continuò Buto, le mani che tamburellavano distrattamente sul tavolo.

Ivan rimase in silenzio, sotto lo sguardo dell’altro che alzò improvvisamente un sopracciglio. «...no?»

Lo schiacciatore pensò in fretta, cercando di nuovo il bicchiere con la mano, all’idea che il centrale l’avesse scoperto facilmente.

«Cioè, mi stai dicendo che non state facendo niente.»

Ivan si passò una mano sulla faccia, per poi scivolare scomposto sulla sedia, le gambe allungate sotto al tavolo.

«Non ti azzardare a sfottere.» lo minacciò con un dito puntato contro, mentre il compagno stringeva le labbra per non ridere «Non è divertente.»

Buti non si trattenne e scoppiò in una risata sguaiata che fece voltare diversi avventori del pub e che gli fece guadagnare un calcio sotto il tavolo da parte di Ivan.

«Ehi, lascia stare le mie caviglie.»

«Sei vecchio.» commentò Ivan con aria divertita, guadagnandosi a sua volta un calcio.

Tornò serio un attimo dopo, umettandosi le labbra prima di parlare.

«A parte gli scherzi...» ricominciò Ivan, incrociando lo sguardo del centrale «...è che penso ancora ad Anzani.»

«Non ti è passata, immaginavo.» convenne il toscano, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo e sporgendosi verso Ivan.

«No, per niente.» sospirò lo schiacciatore, tirando fuori il telefono per controllare la presenza di messaggi. Lo spense di nuovo, pensando a Simone in compagnia telefonica di Lanza, e sorrise appena. «È che quando siamo lì che...»

«...limonate» completò la frase Buti con ironia, mentre l’altro alzava gli occhi al cielo.

«E insomma, anche lui si vede che vuole-»

«...scopare» rise Buti quando Ivan, accigliato, gli lanciò in faccia un tovagliolo appallottolato.

«Sto cercando di parlare di una cosa seria e tu ridi. Bell’amico che sei.» commentò Ivan con aria scocciata.

Buto ricambiò lo sguardo, continuando a ridacchiare.

«Ah questa è una cosa seria?!» lo prese in giro di nuovo allargando le braccia «Tu che mi dici che non ti si alza perchè stai a pensare ad Anzani che-»

«Io me ne vado.» esclamò Ivan alzandosi di colpo dalla sedia e aggirando il tavolo.

La risata lo raggiunse, ma procedette senza voltarsi.

«Ma dove vai?» gli urlò l’altro «Tanto a casa non hai nulla da fare!»

Ivan alzò il medio nella direzione del compagno di squadra e guadagnò l’uscita.

 

 

Quella mattina Ivan si era svegliato con una strana sensazione addosso. Aveva aperto appena gli occhi, chiedendosi come ogni mattina che ore fossero, dove si trovasse e perchè avesse l’obbligo di alzarsi. Voltando la testa di lato si era accorto che l’altra parte di letto era vuota e si ritrovò ad osservare con malcelato odio quel groviglio di lenzuola e coperte senza alcun corpo avviluppato sotto. Si lamentò a bassa voce, un brontolio che veniva dal fondo della gola, mentre si voltava a pancia in giù, infilando un braccio piegato sotto al cuscino e affondandovi la testa, concedendosi un’altra manciata di minuti per rincorrere quel sonno ormai del tutto perso.

Fu allora che se ne accorse, quando la nebbia della sua mente diventava meno fitta e lasciava spazio alla lucidità, e il peso dell’eccitazione con cui si era svegliato gli cadde addosso con un tonfo. Strinse le labbra, sopprimendo un lamento, mentre cambiava posizione e finiva per spingere il bacino contro il materasso.

Gli ritornò prepotente alla mente la conversazione che aveva avuto con Buti qualche sera prima.

Pensò a quanto si sentiva sciocco a fare certi pensieri, a tacere e fare finta di niente, a Simone che gli sorrideva, sempre. Aveva un sorriso bellissimo, Simone.

Ivan si passò entrambe le mani sul viso, di nuovo supino, le gambe scalciavano via le coperte con nervosismo.

Eppure quel pensiero era ancora lì in agguato, pronto ad assalirlo. Anzani, sempre lui nella testa, lui nelle situazioni più scomode assieme a Simone.

Un attimo dopo, lo schiacciatore spalancò gli occhi, cosciente di starsi sabotando da solo e della voce di Buti nella propria testa che gli ripeteva le cose più ovvie, riportandole in superficie e dando loro il giusto peso.

_Simone è tornato da te. Ama te. Non ha mai voluto stare con quel centrale._

Nient’altro importava. Nient’altro, se non i rumori provenienti dalla cucina, attutiti dalla porta semichiusa.

Senza ulteriore indugio, scattò in piedi, senza nemmeno badare di vestirsi. Attraversò il salotto in boxer, finchè non adocchiò la figura di Simone, in piedi davanti ai fornelli, mentre aspettava che fosse pronto il bollitore sul fuoco acceso, una tazza con la bustina di tè già pronta sul bancone.

Sorrise, sentendolo sussultare per la sorpresa, non appena gli mise le mani sui fianchi. Il ragazzo fece per voltarsi, ma Ivan strinse la presa e si sporse a baciarlo sul collo, sentendo il sospiro dell’altro che subito inclinava il capo per lasciargli più spazio.

Fece aderire il proprio petto alla sua schiena e lo spinse appena contro il mobile e Simone si irrigidì, mentre Ivan sorridendo contro la sua pelle continuava a mordicchiare un punto sensibile nell’incavo della spalla.

Lo sentì gemere piano e pensò a quanto gli fossero mancati quei suoni, quel bisogno che sentivano l‘uno verso l’altro.

Allungò una mano per spegnere il fornello, intanto che Simone si voltava nell’abbraccio e lo guardava per un attimo, l’espressione già languida, gli occhi persi nell’osservarlo. Si sentì prendere il viso tra le mani e non riuscì a staccare lo sguardo da quello di Simone, finchè non si allungò per baciarlo e si rese conto che si innamorava sempre un po’ di più, ogni volta che il ragazzo lo guardava in quel modo.

 

Le maglie che Simone usava per dormire non erano veri e propri pigiami. Nei casi migliori erano vecchie maglie con qualche sponsor con cui aveva avuto a che fare il palleggiatore. Ne aveva a bizzeffe, dei colori più disparati. Una rossa di un supermercato di Trento, un’altra di Herbalife, una perfino della Barilla. Ivan non vi faceva più caso, si limitava a sorriderne. Quelle che lo infastidivano da sempre, erano invece le maglie delle giovanili, dei tornei a cui Simone aveva partecipato da piccolo e che per qualche misterioso motivo ancora gli entravano perfettamente. Quella che detestava di più, per un caso assolutamente fortuito, era quella che il ragazzo aveva indossato la sera precedente e che Ivan gli aveva appena sfilato con sollievo, sia perchè finalmente poteva avere accesso alla pelle nuda di Simone, sia perchè voleva smettere di pensare a quanti anni avesse il palleggiatore quando aveva partecipato al torneo di Under14, forse non troppi anni prima.

La luce entrava ancora fioca dalle tapparelle e lasciava quell’intimità, quell’atmosfera a cui nessuno dei due badava in quel preciso momento.

Le mani di Simone si erano subito fatte febbrili, non appena si erano ritrovati in qualche modo sdraiati sul letto. Si erano aggrappate alle spalle di Ivan, tirandolo il più vicino possibile a sé, trattenendolo, le gambe gli avevano fatto spazio, le labbra non gli avevano lasciato il tempo di respirare.

Quando Ivan si scostò da lui, il respiro già affannato, si morse le labbra sorridendo al palleggiatore che tendeva il collo allungandosi per raggiungerlo di nuovo, gli occhi grandi, spalancati, nella smania di mantenere il contatto. Ivan gli premette una mano contro la spalla tenendolo giù, accomodandosi meglio su di lui e accompagnando il suo gemito con un sospiro quando i loro bacini entrarono in contatto.

«Sei troppo impaziente, Simo» gli sussurrò Ivan sulla bocca, prendendogli i polsi e allontanandoli da sé «Impara a non avere fretta»

Il palleggiatore non diede segno di aver sentito quelle parole, attirando di nuovo l’altro in un lungo bacio, la lingua che gli esplorava la bocca con dovizia.

«Pensavo mi avessi insegnato già tutto» esalò Simone, mentre Ivan rispondeva mordendo e succhiando la pelle del collo.

«Non mi farai perdere il controllo» esclamò, prendendosi tutto il tempo che riteneva necessario per passare le mani sul petto, l’addome, imparando di nuovo i brividi che prendevano il ragazzo quando lo sfiorava in un certo modo, con la bocca. «Voglio godermi ogni secondo, Simone, e ricordarmi quant’è bello fare l’amore con te.»

Nessuna risposta venne dal palleggiatore e Ivan alzò lo sguardo su di lui, mentre gli sfilava i pantaloni e i boxer e lo vedeva già con gli occhi chiusi e un rossore diffuso sul viso.

Allungò un braccio verso il cassetto del comodino, afferrando la boccetta di lubrificante e passandosene un’abbondante dose sulle dita, gli occhi che non lasciavano ogni dettaglio di quel corpo che ora era sotto di lui, abbandonato e arreso ai suoi tocchi.

Prese ad accarezzare l’erezione del ragazzo, sentendolo subito agitarsi e mordersi le labbra, la testa affondata di lato nel cuscino e il respiro spezzato al ritmo della sua mano.

Gemette insieme a Simone quando spinse lentamente un dito dentro di lui e lo osservò per un attimo, per assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene, prima di iniziare a muoverlo e a prendersi cura, nello stesso momento, della sua eccitazione, con la propria bocca.

Lo sentì agitarsi di nuovo, non riusciva a stare fermo, le dita che erano diventate due, la bocca che non gli dava tregua e le preghiere che si facevano più frequenti, specialmente il suo nome.

Oh, il nome dello schiacciatore sulla bocca di Simone, pronunciato in preda alla passione del momento, non smetteva di estasiarlo.

«Ivan, aspetta, non-»

Non l’ascoltò, mentre si spostava a succhiare un livido sull’interno della coscia e dopo poche carezze lo sentiva venire, un rantolo soffocato nel cuscino, gli occhi stretti nel tentativo di trattenere il più possibile quel piacere addosso.

Ivan si fermò ad osservare il corpo del ragazzo scosso dall’orgasmo e si chinò su di lui, la barba corta che gli graffiava appena la guancia su cui lasciava un bacio leggero.

Lo sentì tremare ancora, sempre troppo sensibile, quando mosse di nuovo le dita dentro di lui e si specchiò negli occhi di Simone, che lo fissavano, semiaperti.

«Che fai» si lamentò appena Simone, ancora perso, gli occhi di nuovo chiusi.

Ivan sorrise, poi si leccò le labbra.

 

Nella quiete del dopo, Ivan era mezzo sdraiato dall’altro lato del letto, due cuscini dietro la schiena e Simone seduto in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Non c’erano state molte parole, era bastato loro quell’abbraccio che non finiva mai, la testa di Simone posata sulla spalla, l’espressione contenta, finalmente, di essere lì con lui.

«Avrei dovuto dirti di sì…»

La voce sommessa di Simone lo distolse dalla calma profonda in cui Ivan si era abituato a stare. Si riscosse e cercò di collegare la frase del ragazzo al contesto giusto.

«Io volevo dirti di sì, Ivan, solo che in quel momento...» Simone tacque di nuovo, quelle frasi quasi spuntate dal nulla, il viso chino, preoccupato dall’averci pensato parecchio, e una mano che andava ad afferrare il lenzuolo, coprendosi un po’.

Lo schiacciatore gli voltò piano il viso verso il suo.

«Che c’è, Simo?»

«È che volevo davvero venire a vivere con te, l’ho sognato tanto, e poi...» si ammutolì di nuovo, prima di alzare gli occhi pieni di speranza «Ti prego, facciamolo, cerchiamo un posto, una casa e trasferiamoci!»

Ivan lo accolse di nuovo tra le sue braccia, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, ridacchiando piano.

«Ho detto qualcosa di divertente?» sbuffò Simone, scostandosi appena, un sopracciglio alzato con aria interrogativa.

«È che vai da zero a cento in tre secondi, Simo» sorrise Ivan, passandogli una mano sui capelli, in un vano tentativo di aggiustarli.

«Ma-» si lamentò il palleggiatore, l’espressione aggrottata, subito addolcita dalle labbra del compagno premute sulle sue.

«Aspettiamo la fine del campionato ormai» cercò di tranquillizzarlo Ivan, in testa mille altre decisioni che andavano prese nel mezzo e di cui non aveva messo ancora al corrente Simone. Sentiva un futuro incerto, eppure una larga fetta di quel domani era stretto a lui, con tutta l’intenzione di restare.

«Prometti» mugolò Simone, sporgendo il labbro inferiore, in una finta espressione afflitta.

«Prometto» concordò Ivan e non fece in tempo a baciargli via quel piccolo broncio che lo sentì muoversi, spostarsi nell’abbraccio.

Lo osservò con curiosità, lasciandolo fare, finchè non sentì le sue gambe piegarsi al lati del suo bacino e la sua mano andare ad accarezzarlo.

Ivan inclinò la testa indietro, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre la bocca di Simone andava subito sul suo pomo d’Adamo.

Si chiese mentalmente se la giornata potesse migliorare ancora, se la felicità fosse misurabile nei battiti del cuore, nelle mani che si cercavano, nei respiri che si mescolavano. La risposta la trovò, come sempre, nelle labbra di Simone.

 

 

Ivan soppresse una risata imbarazzata, quando uscì dal corridoio ed entrò nel PalaEvangelisti, i compagni sdraiati a terra in cerchio, avevano cominciato a riscaldarsi da almeno mezz’ora.

Venne accolto dai fischi di Bata e Potke e un applauso di Max e si grattò la testa, incontrando lo sguardo rassegnato di Giani.

«Sei una disgrazia, Ivan, una disgrazia.» lo ammonì bonariamente, senza riuscire ad avercela davvero con lui per quel ritardo «vattene a riscaldarti, per carità e non ridere, che altrimenti ti metto tutto il pomeriggio a ricevere davanti allo spara palloni.»

Ivan prese velocemente posto accanto a Buti e cominciò col riscaldamento.

Lo sguardo del centrale addosso lo fece voltare dal quel lato e trovò il compagno che lo fissava con la solita aria impertinente.

«E bravo Ivano.» esclamò il toscano sottovoce, dandogli un pugno sulla spalla, e l’altro non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere, prendendosi l’ennesimo rimprovero dall’allenatore.

Sì, la giornata stava migliorando, la vita era bellissima e qualcosa gli diceva che quella domenica, Gara1 con Modena sarebbe andata bene.

 _Ridimensionati Ivan, vola basso_ gli suggerì la testa.

Poi pensò a Simone e sorrise. Magari andare da zero a cento non era poi così male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	16. Far from the shallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi, finalmente!  
> Bando alle ciance, vi lascio al capitolo, fatemi sapere se vi piace!  
> Il titolo viene, come sempre, dalle mie ossessioni musicali del momento. Questo è tratto dalla bellissima “Shallow” di Lady Gaga e un insospettabile Bradley Cooper.

«Ivan...»

Simone sussurrò il nome del compagno contro il suo collo, la bocca socchiusa nel prendere respiri irregolari, come se non si ricordasse più come si facesse.

Non ricordava niente, in quel momento. Non quando era aggrappato con le braccia e le gambe al corpo dell’altro, in bilico sul bordo del tavolo della cucina, e ogni pensiero era rivolto a quanto Ivan lo facesse stare bene.

Strinse di più le cosce sudate attorno al bacino dello schiacciatore, andandogli incontro, così come le labbra, che ritrovavano il proprio posto su quelle sottili del compagno.

Erano stati giorni febbrili, quelli appena trascorsi, e Simone non poteva dire di non starsi godendo quel periodo di vacanza forzata dai palazzetti. Vivere quella quotidianità insieme a Ivan era tutto ciò che desiderava, anche se cominciavano di nuovo a formicolargli le dita, non riuscendo a stare fermo troppo a lungo. E quando il pomeriggio si ritrovava a fissare con sguardo vacuo l’acqua calda scurirsi di tè nella tazza, sospirava e si tirava su di nuovo, apriva i libri dell’esame che cercava di preparare e ricominciava a studiare.

Poi Ivan tornava dall’allenamento.

Simone sorrideva nel sentire la chiave nella toppa, facendo del suo meglio per trattenersi dal raggiungerlo sulla porta. D’altro canto ci pensava Ivan a colmare sempre le distanze, affamato di lui in ogni momento, non c’era secondo in cui non se lo tirasse accanto, lo baciasse o lo trascinasse sdraiato da qualche parte. Come quella volta che era rientrato e aveva trovato Simone già disteso al centro del salotto su un tappetino da yoga, a palleggiare, mentre mormorava piano per non perdere il conto dei numeri.

Erano bastati pochi attimi perchè lasciasse cadere a terra il borsone e togliesse quella palla dalle mani di Simone.

«Girati»

Il tono basso di Ivan lo riscosse e Simone alzò gli occhi, senza capire come fosse tornato coi piedi per terra, senza capire cosa gli stesse chiedendo l’altro con la voce affannata. Si limitò a fissarlo con occhi lucidi, una mano sul suo petto e l’altra aggrappata al braccio sinistro, proprio dove era tatuata la sua iniziale. Era sciocco fare affidamento su una lettera inchiostrata sulla pelle, ma vederla lì, indelebile, gli aveva sempre dato un senso di sicurezza, ricordandogli quanto lui fosse importante per l’altro.

Lo sentì prenderlo per i fianchi e voltarlo e gemette, il bacino contro l’orlo del tavolo, il respiro ansante per l’interruzione di poco prima, finendo sdraiato col petto sulla superficie liscia e fresca, quando una mano di Ivan al centro della schiena lo spinse poco gentilmente in avanti.

Lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, la testa che gli doleva appena, piegata di lato per osservarlo, per non perdersi nulla di quella figura che in piedi dietro di lui, lo fissava come a prendergli le misure, come se non avesse mai visto niente di più eccitante.

Simone si lasciò scappare un nuovo mugolio sofferto, quando le mani di Ivan andarono ad accarezzarlo sulle spalle, il corpo chino su di lui a sfiorarlo appena, la bocca che invece lo baciava e lo mordeva dalla nuca lungo tutta la schiena, lasciandogli respiri caldi sulla pelle. Sussultò, nel momento in cui quelle stesse mani gli afferrarono il fondoschiena, le dita che affondavano nella carne.

Simone prese brevi respiri a bocca aperta e chiuse gli occhi, aggrappandosi con una mano al bordo del tavolo, mentre sentiva di nuovo l’eccitazione di Ivan farsi spazio dentro di lui, con una lentezza che quel giorno non gli era proprio appartenuta.

Lasciò andare un forte gemito, che andò a mescolarsi al rantolo di piacere del compagno, che prese a spingere di nuovo velocemente e in profondità.

«Ivan...» si lamentò Simone, socchiudendo gli occhi, tanto era preso dalla passione dell’atto «Ivan, qui ci mangiamo, dio santo...»

Quella frase ebbe come risultato solo l’aumentare del ritmo dei movimenti di Ivan, il respiro affannoso che si faceva vicino all’orecchio del palleggiatore, lo schiocco delle spinte contro la pelle aumentava a dismisura il piacere, mentre Simone inarcava appena la schiena, consapevole che non sarebbe durato ancora per molto.

«Simone,» esalò Ivan, con un tono che voleva essere autoritario, ma che sembrò più un soffio mormorato. «non faccio sesso da tre mesi»

La risata che Simone sentì nella gola si trasformò presto in un nuovo ansito, nel braccio di Ivan che gli aveva circondato i fianchi e la mano che si era chiusa attorno alla sua erezione.

Riprese a lamentarsi ad alta voce, pregandolo di non smettere mai, non del tutto conscio di quello che diceva o dei suoi stessi movimenti, finchè non venne nella sua mano e Ivan si accasciò su di lui, qualche momento dopo.

 

 

Più guardava le immagini che scorrevano sul portatile aperto davanti a sé, più Simone si convinceva di aver sbagliato tutto.

Quella mattina si era alzato alle nove, quando Ivan era già uscito per andare al palazzetto ad allenarsi, e si era trascinato senza forze fino alla cucina, in uno stato che da fuori avrebbe definito comatoso, con una risata.

Eppure non aveva voglia di ridere. Si era svegliato male e il fatto di essersi ritrovato in una casa vuota aveva in qualche modo acuito quella sua inspiegabile insofferenza.

Si era scottato la lingua col tè bollente e, lamentandosi a mezza voce, era andato a recuperare le dispense dell’esame che stava preparando. Dopo aver apparecchiato il tavolo con fogli sparsi e quaderni e agguantato un evidenziatore, si era messo a rileggere quello che aveva sottolineato la sera precedente, prima che Ivan gli avesse chiuso i libri da sotto il naso dicendogli che la cena era pronta.

Le distrazioni erano arrivate dopo poco,  mentre mordicchiava il cappuccio di plastica dell’evidenziatore, apriva Instagram e scorreva le story, mettendo dei mi piace in automatico alle foto postate da Pippo, Osmany e altri compagni di squadra.

Aveva sbuffato nervoso, passandosi una mano sui capelli e spettinandoli, prendendo un altro sorso di tè che nel frattempo si era intiepidito. Aveva preso a tentennare il piede a terra, facendo qualche respiro più profondo, intanto che gli occhi non si staccavano dal portatile chiuso appena più in là.

L’unico rumore nella casa era il tamburellio delle sue dita sul tavolo, segno che Simone stava temporeggiando ancora un po’, prima di decidersi a spostare di lato i libri e aprire il computer, improvvisamente impaziente che si accendesse e si connettesse al wi-fi di casa.

Una breve ricerca l’aveva portato alla pagina di Raisport dove era stata archiviata l’ultima partita di Trento di quella stagione.

Aveva saltato le interviste iniziali agli allenatori, per trovare il punto del fischio di inizio e si era messo a guardarla con attenzione, le mani chiuse attorno alla tazza e il busto inclinato in avanti, come per non perdersi nemmeno un dettaglio.

Non sapeva del tutto perchè si stesse sottoponendo a quella tortura, d'altronde però erano trascorse due settimane e mezzo da quell’infausta Gara3 e, mentre Ivan si allenava in vista del secondo incontro con Modena nelle semifinali, Simone si era ritrovato a vegetare sul divano di casa dello schiacciatore, sempre in attesa di vederlo rientrare dalla porta d’ingresso.

Non era del tutto vero, ma in quel momento nella propria testa Simone risentiva quella voce fastidiosa che pensava di essere riuscito ad accantonare, almeno per un po’.

Era la distanza dal palazzetto, dai compagni e dagli allenamenti a farlo ragionare in quel modo, o meglio, sragionare. Non che pensasse davvero che non fossero state le due settimane e mezzo migliori da mesi e mesi a quella parte, lì a casa con quello che poteva di nuovo chiamare il suo ragazzo.

Stava bene, ma gli mancava qualcosa.

E quel qualcosa gli si palesò davanti in video, sotto forma di una maglia bianca che saltava, una mano che si allungava ad alzare una palla un poco più bassa del solito e il compagno che si ritrovava il muro modenese davanti, senza scampo.

Alla terza azione sbagliata e al primo time out che aveva chiamato Bernardi, Simone tolse l’audio alla partita, incapace di continuare a sentire i commenti sul suo gioco fallace, né tantomeno di accettarli. Si vide riflesso nel computer, mentre Lollo gli parlava fitto fitto, lui che annuiva e chissà a cosa stava realmente pensando.

La partita scivolò sotto ai suoi occhi fin troppo velocemente ed era talmente concentrato davanti allo schermo, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un’espressione contratta, che sentì appena la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e Ivan salutarlo con tono allegro.

«Non stavi studiando, ti ho beccato» lo sentì esordire con una risata, mentre Simone staccava per un attimo lo sguardo dal computer, strizzava gli occhi mettendo a fuoco la figura dello schiacciatore che si avvicinava.

«Cosa?» rispose confuso, scuotendo la testa e prima che Ivan lo raggiungesse, chiuse con uno scatto il portatile e si strinse le braccia attorno, voltando la testa altrove.

«Che stavi guardando?» scherzò di nuovo il compagno, lo sguardo ammiccante mentre lo punzecchiava e si avvicinava a dargli un affettuoso buffetto sulla guancia.

«Niente...» mormorò Simone in risposta, alzandosi e muovendo il collo a destra e a sinistra, sentendo le vertebre scricchiolare. «Senti...vado a correre, torno tra un po’.»

Con la coda dell’occhio, lo vide posare la bottiglia di Gatorade che stava bevendo, lo sguardo subito serio, come se avesse già intuito una stranezza nel tono di voce del palleggiatore.

«Ma è successo qualcosa?»

Simone strinse appena la mascella, negando con la testa dopo essersi chinato ad aggiustare i nodi ai lacci delle scarpe da ginnastica.

Si passò una mano sulla nuca, voltandosi ormai sulla porta. «Torno tra una mezz’oretta.»

 

Quando rientrò, si sentiva in colpa, perchè evidentemente era di nuovo riuscito ad allontanare Ivan, senza spiegargli che cosa gli stava succedendo. Era scappato e basta, come aveva fatto troppe volte.

Il momento in cui se ne rese conto, sul ciglio della pista ciclabile che stava percorrendo, comportò una brusca fermata. Si chinò in avanti, le mani sulle ginocchia, e riprese fiato lentamente, prima di tirarsi di nuovo su e procedere indietro sui suoi stessi passi.

Si sentì già meglio, nel momento in cui mise piede nell’ingresso e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Sentì il rumore del phon venire dal bagno e si avvicinò, bussando con le nocche contro la porta semi aperta e attirando l’attenzione di Ivan, che spense subito la fonte di rumore.

«Vieni un attimo, per favore?»

Lo schiacciatore lo seguì sul divano in silenzio, il viso contratto in un’espressione sfiduciata che aveva già visto.

Senza perdersi in inutili preamboli, alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e decise che sarebbe stato meglio andare subito al punto.

«Prima stavo guardando l’ultima partita con Modena, quella che abbiamo perso.» cominciò, cercando di mettere in fila i fatti che l’avevano portato a scappare «Ho visto tutto quello che ho sbagliato e non è stato bello, per niente. A quel punto, mi sono ricordato che Chicco era lì, che ha visto tutte le partite e che forse mi ero giocato la convocazione.»

Si strinse nelle spalle, mordendosi le labbra e ricacciando indietro il groppo che gli stava salendo in gola.

«Simo, sei ancora il meglio che abbiamo in Italia.» gli rispose Ivan in tono quasi duro, come a costringerlo ad accettare quel fatto.

Simone scosse la testa. «Nonostante...» accennò, senza dar seguito alla frase.

«Non volevo dire questo, lo sai.» commentò Ivan, respirando profondamente «Tutti hanno avuto dei brutti periodi, non capisco perchè ti ostini a non accettare che possa averlo anche tu.»

Simone ci mise qualche attimo per trovare le parole giuste.

«Pensavo che fosse passato, ora che eravamo tornati assieme» esclamò prima di proseguire senza far parlare Ivan «Lo so, è un pensiero sciocco, però mi crogiolavo nel fatto che stavo bene qui a casa con te. Poi stamattina quando non c’eri, mi sono messo a pensare che sto qui solo ad aspettare che tu torni, mi sono sentito inutile e poi...poi ho rivisto la partita.»

Le braccia di Ivan lo avvolsero prima che potesse riprendere quel monologo e Simone chiuse gli occhi, stringendosi a lui di rimando, incamerando il calore del corpo dell’altro.

«Simo, io te l’ho detto che non risolvo i problemi al tuo posto, però possiamo affrontarli insieme.» gli disse in tono rassicurante «E se sei davvero preoccupato per Chicco, allora chiamalo. Chiamalo e vedetevi, così ci parli e gli spieghi tutto quello che è successo.»

Il palleggiatore annuì, trovando che effettivamente quella sembrava la soluzione migliore e la più razionale.

«Non devi scappare da me, capito?» continuò Ivan, passandogli una mano sulla testa «Io sono qui per te, non devi avere paura di parlarmi.»

Simone sentì la colpa andarsene pian piano, mentre la calma si faceva strada nuovamente dentro di lui.

«Scusa se sono andato via.» mormorò contro la sua spalla e sentì la mano dell’altro scendere ad accarezzargli la schiena.

«Sei tornato presto.»

Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche minuto, riacquistando un equilibrio che in realtà non se n’era mai del tutto andato.

Quando Ivan sciolse l’abbraccio, Simone si accorse subito che qualcosa nell’espressione dell’altro era cambiata.

«Che c’è?»

Lo vide prendere un respiro, mentre una ruga segnava lo spazio tra le sopracciglia.

«Devo parlarti di una cosa» cominciò lo schiacciatore in tono serio «Ho avuto un’offerta da Modena.»

Simone tacque, riflettendo su quell’informazione che gli era stata appena rovesciata addosso. La società di Trento, a livello economico, non si sarebbe mai potuta permettere un giocatore come Ivan. Avrebbero dovuto vendere l’Alto Adige, almeno.

«È una buona offerta.» proseguì Ivan, mentre Simone continuava con le proprie silenziose considerazioni.

Erano proprio rivali storiche, Trento e Modena. Ad ogni scontro diretto se le suonavano di santa ragione, metaforicamente parlando.

«E Perugia?» chiese Simone, riportando lo sguardo sull’altro, prima perso nel vuoto.

«Ci lascerei un pezzo di cuore, lo so,» ammise Ivan, con aria già affranta «però lì non posso fare l’opposto e io ho davvero bisogno di tornare a quel ruolo.»

Simone annuì, comprendendo perfettamente il pensiero del compagno. Gli passò una mano sulla spalla, stringendogliela, e gli sorrise, il pensiero che una decisione del genere la volesse prendere assieme a lui lo rassicurava per l’ennesima volta.

«E c’è una cosa da non sottovalutare.» riprese Ivan, tornando a sorridere appena «Sarei a due ore di distanza da Trento. Un bel miglioramento, no?»

Simone si sporse a rubargli un bacio a fior di labbra, mentre si spostava per sederglisi più vicino e poggiava la testa sulla sua spalla, pregustando già quel futuro, ad un passo dal realizzarsi.

«E se troviamo casa a metà strada, dimezziamo ancora i tempi.» concluse il palleggiatore, suscitando una risata nell’altro che si sporse a carezzargli la guancia, in un momento di tenerezza che gli riservava quando erano a casa da soli.

«Allora è deciso.»

«Sì, è deciso.»

Simone si spostò a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Ivan, che lo guardò immediatamente con aria interessata, avvicinando il viso al suo.

Scese con gli occhi sulla bocca dell’altro, sentendo i loro respiri lenti mescolarsi, e sorrise appena. «Sai che li vinciamo sempre noi gli scontri diretti, vero?»

Le labbra dello schiacciatore soffocarono la frase, coinvolgendo Simone in un lungo bacio, le mani che già andavano sotto la sua maglietta leggera e sfioravano l’elastico dei pantaloni.

Simone si staccò senza fiato.

Lo baciò sul collo, piano, spostandosi verso l’orecchio. «Quella divisa gialla ti starà malissimo.»

Un attimo dopo si ritrovò con la schiena contro i cuscini del divano, ad osservare il soffitto.

 

 

«Com’è andato l’aperitivo con i tifosi?»

Simone fissò con malcelato odio la webcam e si vide imbronciato, nel piccolo riquadro in alto a destra della videochiamata.

Non era più abituato a stare davanti ad uno schermo, a non poter toccare l’altro. Quelle settimane trascorse a Perugia gli avevano creato una seria dipendenza.

Si passò una mano sulla nuca, chinandosi in avanti, mentre giocherellava con la collana, quel regalo di Ivan che glielo faceva sentire più vicino quando in realtà era distante cinque ore di macchina.

«Bene, dai. Un po’ di tristezza per come è andata, ma loro ci supportano sempre.»

Era una tradizione di Trento, l’aperitivo di fine stagione nella piazza della città. L’ultimo atto del campionato, le chiacchiere con una curva che non sarebbe cambiata, ma che probabilmente, trascorsa l’estate, avrebbe trovato una squadra più o meno diversa. Succedeva sempre così.

Era salito anche per delle interviste, ma soprattutto perchè Pippo domandava a gran voce la sua presenza. Anche Osmany, ma soprattutto Pippo. Inoltre, era venuto a sapere di voci interessanti che giravano tra le società, nel mercato che si stava muovendo.

«Sai che ho saputo?» esclamò con una punta di allegria che non passò inosservata nell’altro che lo spinse a spiegarsi «La prossima stagione Anza va a giocare a Perugia.»

Cercò di mantenere un’espressione neutra all’evidente irrigidimento della mascella dello schiacciatore. Non era proprio il caso che si mettesse a ridere in quel momento.

«Buon per lui.» fu il commento caustico di Ivan. «Perchè me lo stai dicendo?»

Simone strinse le labbra, sopprimendo un sorriso che minacciava di scappargli. «Perchè ho controllato su Google Maps, sai...e Verona è precisamente tra Modena e Trento.»

Vide lo sguardo di Ivan tornare a guardarlo, più rilassato.

«Se sei sicuro che se ne va a Perugia, ne possiamo parlare.»

Simone si concesse un attimo per assaporare quel momento. Il momento in cui tutto era come doveva essere, sereno e giusto. Inclinò la testa, posando il viso sul palmo della mano, osservando l’altro. Vedeva la cucina dietro di lui e già pensava a come sarebbe stata la loro, di cucina. I mobili che avrebbero scelto, chissà.

«Ti sei incantato?»

Simone si riscosse e sorrise automaticamente. «Sì...è che sei proprio bello»

Prima che il compagno potesse ribattere con uno dei suoi commenti maliziosi, Simone registrò un suono e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

_Perchè gli era parso di sentire un miagolio?_

«Cos’era?» domandò dubbioso.

Ivan rispose velocemente, troppo velocemente. «Ma niente, è la tv.»

«Iv-»

Risentì il miagolio, stavolta più forte e deciso e all’improvviso il volto dello schiacciatore venne coperto dalla figura di un gatto. Un gatto vero, che era saltato sul tavolo e si era messo davanti al pc, prima che le mani di Ivan lo afferrassero e lo spostassero poco delicatamente di nuovo sul pavimento.

«...bestia maledetta.» concluse la serie di improperi lo schiacciatore, il viso aggrottato ancora rivolto verso il felino fuori camera, come a fargli capire di non pensare nemmeno di ripetere una mossa di quel genere.

Simone era rimasto a bocca aperta dalla comparsa dell’animale. Rosso. Bellissimo. Allungò il collo come se potesse davvero scorgerlo tramite quella stretta inquadratura e sentì il sospiro di Ivan.

«Ma chi è? Dove l’hai trovato?» partì a raffica con le domande, gli occhi sgranati nell’espressione da cucciolo più convincente che sapeva mettere in scena per la richiesta che stava per fare «...possiamo tenerlo?»

«No.»

Perentorio. Secco. Deciso.

Simone assottigliò gli occhi, senza la minima intenzione di arrendersi.

«Simone, sarà sicuramente di qualcuno.» spiegò Ivan, cercando di farlo ragionare «Girava da giorni attorno al palazzo e oggi si è infilato dal portone quando sono entrato, gli ho dato da mangiare, domani lo rispedisco fuori, fine della storia.»

«Okay, allora lo teniamo.»

Simone gli sorrise incoraggiante. Ivan rispose posando la fronte contro il tavolo.

«Non hai ascoltato nulla di quello che ho detto?» chiese Ivan, l’espressione già rassegnata dipinta sul viso.

«Sì e ho deciso di ignorarlo.» Il sorriso a trentadue denti del palleggiatore non si spense.

Ivan rimase in silenzio, le braccia incrociate al petto, negli occhi la consapevolezza di un’aggiunta non necessaria alla propria vita.

«Ivan, abbiamo un gatto!» gioì Simone, senza trattenersi dal battere le mani, ballonzolando sul letto. «Non sei contento?»

«Da morire.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	17. Sorridi amore, che il peggio è passato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stavolta sono stata quasi veloce, quasi! Spero vi piaccia questo capitolo...grazie a sheswanderlust che beta sempre e ha molta pazienza. <3  
> A presto, con l'epilogo. :)  
> Buona lettura.

«Insomma, avete un gatto.»

Simone sorrise, mentre si schermava gli occhi dal sole, voltandosi di lato. Accanto a lui, su un lettino del tutto simile al suo se ne stava Pippo, sdraiato e rilassato come fosse in una spiaggia spagnola in pieno agosto, quando invece si trovavano nel giardino della villa del palleggiatore, a Bardolino, a metà aprile.

«Sì ed è bellissimo ed è rosso e quando sono andato da Ivan mi si è acciambell-»

«Attento che Ivan lo fa sparire in un secondo se si accorge che guardi più il gatto di lui.» esclamò Pippo con aria divertita, girandosi sulla schiena.

«Dai, non è vero» sbuffò Simone, su un fianco.

«Lo sai anche tu che è vero» insistette lo schiacciatore «...dopo quello che gli hai combinato.»

Simone assottigliò gli occhi e, mentre il compagno rideva senza dar segno di fermarsi, prese i racchettoni e la pallina posati sull’erba.

«Smettila.» esclamò lanciandogli addosso la prima racchetta che gli atterrò sull’addome, facendolo smettere di ridacchiare per un istante.

«Ma tu sei scemo.» replicò Pippo, spostandosi seduto sul lettino e scuotendo la testa nella direzione dell’amico che ancora lo guardava con aria omicida.

«Non devi dire quelle cose» si lamentò Simone, sporgendosi verso di lui e tirandogli l’altra racchetta che il compagno schivò abilmente, facendola finire a terra. «Perchè devi stare a rivangare-»

«Perchè l’hai fatto, Gian» rincarò la dose Pippo, la lingua tra i denti, mentre si alzava e si stiracchiava, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi, in una posa quasi da supereroe. «Lo sa tutta la Superlega che ti sei scop-»

Simone non lo fece finire di parlare che la pallina che teneva in mano finì accidentalmente in testa al compagno, per poi rimbalzare via.

Lo sguardo di Lanza saettò in quello innocente dell’amico, che si era alzato e stava indietreggiando a piccoli passi.

«Allora sei scemo veramente.» dichiarò, raggiungendolo in due falcate e arpionandolo per i fianchi, mentre arginava facilmente i tentativi di Simone di liberarsi dalla sua stretta «Mi verrà un bernoccolo.»

«No, Pippo non-»

E un attimo dopo Simone si ritrovò in acqua.

Sputò e si tolse i capelli dagli occhi, mentre si teneva a galla, la maglietta del Big Camp attaccata in modo fastidioso alla pelle.

«Sorridi un po’, che mando una foto a Ivan.»

Simone rispose alzando il medio nella sua direzione prima di sparire sott’acqua.

 

«L’abbiamo chiamato Setter»

Pippo alzò gli occhi dal telefono, smettendo per un attimo di scattarsi selfie in pose sensuali sul lettino.

«Avete?»

Simone ridacchiò, avvolto nell’accappatoio, dopo il bagno non preventivato nella piscina.

«Ho deciso io.» ammise il palleggiatore con un sorriso «Pensa che Ivan voleva chiamarlo “punto infame di seconda”, ma era troppo lungo e aveva proposto “Infame”.»

Simone scosse la testa nel vedere il compagno dimenarsi per le risate e si strinse di nuovo nell’accappatoio, prima di toglierselo definitivamente e rabbrividire, indossando in fretta i vestiti puliti e soprattutto asciutti.

«E io che pensavo l’avresti chiamato Roger.»

Calò il silenzio, mentre Simone si prendeva un attimo per riflettere, confuso da quel nome che in quel momento non gli diceva nulla. Poi la sua espressione cedette e si coprì la bocca, scioccato dal fatto di non aver minimamente pensato a nominarlo come Federer.

«Non era il tuo idolo sportivo?» rincarò Pippo, ghignando e godendosi l’espressione disperata di Simone, il cui broncio gli regalava una comicità tutta nuova.

Sbuffando, il palleggiatore si riscosse e si alzò, afferrando la racchetta e la pallina.

Pippo si schermò il viso con le mani. «Non sul mio bel faccino, grazie.»

Simone si limitò a ignorarlo, mentre si spostava verso il lato corto della piscina opposto a loro.

«Dai, ho improvvisamente voglia di stracciarti, mettiti lì.»

Pippo prese la racchetta con la mano destra, intanto che con la sinistra smanettava col cellulare e urlava «Perchè a noi le cose semplici non piacciono, guardate come dobbiamo stare distanti per il principe del tennis qui presente.»

Simone assottigliò gli occhi, lasciando la pallina in direzione dell’altro che la prese male e la fece finire in piscina. Per un attimo rimasero a fissarla galleggiare, per poi guardarsi di nuovo.

«Magari è meglio se questa story non la pubblico, mi fa sembrare uno scemo.» esclamò Pippo, mettendo via il telefono e riprendendo in mano la racchetta.

«Chissà perchè.» annuì Simone, le mani sui fianchi.

Pippo lo fissò, poi guardò la pallina in acqua e di nuovo il compagno.

«Su, vai a prenderne un’altra.» gli suggerì lo schiacciatore, gesticolando con la racchetta in mano «Non avete una riserva infinita di palline da tennis, voi Giannelli?»

Simone contò fino a dieci, per poi passare accanto al compagno a passo di marcia, per entrare in casa.

«Svelto, Gian, muovi quelle gambette che voglio giocare.»

 

Un’ora e cinque palline galleggianti dopo, se ne stavano sul tavolo in legno sotto la veranda, intenti in un’improvvisata merenda.

«Se Franz avesse scritto la nostra tabella di marcia di oggi» sorrise Pippo, alzando la testa dal panino che si stava preparando «avrebbe segnato: “ore 15 prendere il sole, ore 16.30 merenda, ore 18 si gioca!»

Simone chinò la testa ridacchiando, senza smettere di sbucciare la frutta con cui avrebbe presto fatto un frullato.

«Mi ha fatto sempre ridere quel “si gioca!”, col punto esclamativo.»

Il palleggiatore si pulì le mani con un tovagliolo, guardando il compagno che con aria dubbiosa fissava la vaschetta di affettati davanti a lui, decidendo alla fine di mettere più prosciutto del necessario nel proprio panino.

«Pippo?» lo chiamò con voce bassa.

«Mmh?» rispose l’altro, dopo il primo morso, fissandolo come un criceto che si era appena riempito le guance di semini.

«Lo rinnovi il contratto, vero?»

Vide il compagno deglutire, prima che il suo viso si aprisse in un sorrisetto sardonico.

«Ma ti pare che lascio la squadra in mano a te e a Os?» esclamò alzando un sopracciglio con aria irriverente «Chissà chi farebbero capitano tra te e lui.»

Addolcì l’espressione, mentre si sedeva accanto al ragazzo e gli rubava mezza fragola, per poi continuare a mangiare tranquillamente il proprio panino.

«Tanto non dovrò pensarci, perchè resti.» annuì convinto e Pippo gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.

«E poi, che vuoi. Sei tu quello che se ne va da Trento.»

Simone fece una smorfia, prima di stringersi al corpo dell’altro, lamentandosi a mezza voce.

«Ma se sarà a solo un’ora di macchina!» uggiolò, prendendo fin troppo sul serio l’affermazione dell’amico.

«Beh non avremo più le nostre serate.» rincarò la dose Pippo, in tono teatralmente drammatico « Niente più cene al sushi, niente più documentari, niente più serate in cui ti fermi a dormire, perchè ormai sarai a tutti gli effetti un convivente e non ti staccherai più dalla tua non troppo dolce metà.»

Simone schiacciò prepotentemente la testa contro quella di Lanza e confutò con decisione tutto ciò che l’altro aveva appena detto.

«NON È VERO!» asserì convinto, gli occhi spalancati a confermare quello che stava dicendo «...facciamo che una sera a settimana la passo da te, dai, lo sai che non ti abbandono.»

«Grazie Gian, ora mi sento meglio.» sorrise Pippo, contento di aver ottenuto quello che voleva con la sua drammatica sceneggiata di poco prima.

Nel frattempo, il telefono di Simone si mise a squillare come impazzito, il numero di messaggi su Whatsapp che aumentava in fretta.

Il nome in cima alla lista delle chat era quello di Ivan.

«Deve aver sentito quello che mi hai promesso!» scherzò Pippo, riprendendo a mangiare tranquillamente.

Simone alzò gli occhi che gli brillavano, di fronte all’espressione dubbiosa di Lanza.

«Mi ha mandato i link delle case da vedere.» esclamò eccitato, intanto che cominciava a leggere la descrizione del primo appartamento e a scorrere le foto.

Pippo si grattò la testa, incredulo. «Stai facendo fare tutto a lui, madonna. Non credevo che mai l’avrei detto ma il tuo ragazzo è proprio un santo.»

Il palleggiatore si morse le labbra, continuando a scandagliare le foto, per capire se quei posti nuovi potessero piacergli o meno.

«Fa’ vedere.» continuò Pippo, aggrottando le sopracciglia perfette, mentre si fermava alla descrizione della casa e scuoteva la testa. «Questa non va bene.»

«Perchè?»

«Ha una camera sola» rispose con ovvietà, come se bastasse come spiegazione «E dove dormo quando ti vengo a trovare?»

Simone si illuminò, prendendo a scrivere velocemente nella chat con Ivan.

_La prima non va bene perchè Pippo ha bisogno di una camera sua._

La replica di Ivan fu immediata.

_Fanculo Lanza, abbiamo già un gatto._

Le risate di Pippo e Simone fecero da contorno alle colorite repliche di Ivan che continuarono ad arrivare, una dopo l’altra.

 

 

Simone era tornato a Perugia e, anche se Ivan, scherzosamente ma non troppo, lo accusava di essere tornato prima del previsto proprio per la presenza del gatto in quell’appartamento, era solo felice.

Ivan aveva firmato un biennale con Modena, squadra che si apprestava a incontrare in una famigerata Gara5 che avrebbe decretato chi si sarebbe contesa con la Lube lo scudetto nelle finali. Simone, dal canto suo, aveva preso coraggio a due mani e aveva chiamato Chicco.

Si erano visti proprio a Civitanova, per un caffè. Simone ci era arrivato col cuore pesante e ne era uscito più leggero, rinfrancato dalla lunga conversazione che aveva condiviso col tecnico, ed era tornato da Ivan con un nuovo sorriso sulle labbra.

«Se Ivan ti vedesse sul tavolo...» esclamò Simone all’indirizzo di Setter, che si limitò a fissarlo con aria indifferente, allungando le zampe anteriori per stiracchiarsi e acciambellarsi meglio sugli appunti che il palleggiatore aveva sparso lì sopra. Il palleggiatore si limitò a leggere le dispense dallo schermo del computer, senza che avesse altra scelta.

Il campanello suonò all’improvviso e Simone scattò in piedi, prendendo in fretta il gatto sotto braccio e posandolo sul pavimento, prima di chiedersi chi mai potesse essere.

Facendo spallucce, si avviò verso la porta.

«Ti sei dimenticato le chiav-»

Simone tacque, alla vista dei genitori di Ivan che se ne stavano in piedi sulla soglia, un brivido gli attraversava la schiena all’idea di dover affrontare da solo quell’uomo.

Chinò lo sguardo sulla felpa e i pantaloni della tuta su cui chiaramente si era strusciato il gatto e vi passò la mano sopra, nel vano tentativo di darsi una sistemata. Quella visita a sorpresa non stava cominciando nel migliore dei modi.

«Ivan non c’è...» mormorò Simone, mordendosi il labbro imbarazzato, ancora fermo sull’uscio. «...è al palazzetto, ma dovrebbe tornare presto.»

«Meglio così.» sentenziò l’uomo, facendogli un cenno per cui Simone saltò di lato per lasciarli entrare «Figlio degenere, sono settimane che non lo sento.»

Simone chiuse la porta di casa, con l’ansia che gli mangiava lo stomaco, senza sapere cosa Ivan avesse detto al padre, se avessero affrontato l’argomento della loro rottura in qualche modo.

Boccheggiò, mentre spostava lo sguardo su Setter che si era infilato sotto al divano, fino alla madre di Ivan che aveva poggiato sul bancone una busta piena di cibo.

«Meno male ti ho trovato qui.» riprese l’uomo, gli occhi stretti che non ne lasciavano intendere le intenzioni «Sono contento.»

Simone si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo, mentre lo seguiva e gli si sedeva accanto, al tavolo della cucina.

«Facci un tè, per favore,» gli sentì esclamare, rivolto alla moglie «che io e Simone dobbiamo parlare un po’.»

 

Non ci avrebbe giurato, eppure non si accorse del tempo che era passato, quando spostò finalmente lo sguardo da quel paio di occhi azzurri che l’avevano seguito nell’ultima ora, per riflettersi in quelli di Ivan, che era appena rientrato.

Si trattenne dal ridere, nel vedere l’espressione del compagno, sorpresa e subito dopo corrucciata, su cui era certo aver visto passare un lampo di terrore.

«Che ci fate qui?» chiese Ivan in tono dubbioso, mentre posava a terra il borsone e si toglieva la giacca, incrociando gli occhi di Simone che rispose con un’alzata di spalle, come a dire che lui aveva solo aperto la porta.

«Non sapevamo se eri ancora vivo o no.» rispose il padre con sarcasmo, mentre Ivan gli si avvicinava «Così siamo venuti a controllare.»

Lo schiacciatore fece uno sbuffo, mentre scrollava le spalle con finta indifferenza, senza far vedere che fosse colpito da quella preoccupazione mascherata dalla solita durezza a cui era abituato.

Simone continuò ad osservarli a distanza, curioso come sempre quando assisteva ai loro incontri, nemmeno fosse un match di boxe. Sorrise al peso che si ritrovò improvvisamente sulle gambe e senza distogliere lo sguardo dai due, cominciò ad accarezzare lentamente Setter.

«Certo che potevi anche chiamare per dirmi di Modena.» rimproverò Ivan che fece per aggirarlo, quando l’uomo lo trattenne appena per un braccio «Hanno preso Velasco, giusto?»

Ivan fece un cenno affermativo con la testa, dopodiché fissò interdetto il padre, mentre gli dava due pacche quasi affettuose sulla guancia.

«Bravo, bravo.»

 

 

«Non credevo saresti stato così esigente.»

La risata di Ivan lo irritò per mezzo secondo, anche se Simone finì per unirsi subito a lui, dopo essersi sciolto dalla stretta dell’altro.

«Non sono esigente.» ribatté con un finto broncio «È che l’ultima aveva un negozio di kebab davanti! Non possiamo aprire la finestra e sentire quell’odore, dai.»

Ivan allungò di nuovo il braccio, stringendolo attorno alle spalle del compagno. «Hai ragione, avrei dovuto trovarne una con un negozio di alimentari biologico sotto.»

«Sarebbe stato perfetto, infatti.» sorrise Simone, mentre svoltavano e vedevano in fondo alla via il motorino dell’agente immobiliare che li aveva accompagnati per tutto il giorno in giro per Verona.

Ci avevano messo un po’ per trovare un giorno che corrispondesse a quello libero di Ivan e in cui riuscire ad infilare più appuntamenti possibili. Quel primo lunedì di maggio sembrava aver messo d’accordo tutti.

Simone si era ritrovato a stringere con entusiasmo la mano di Ivan per tutti i percorsi che avevano unito gli angoli più disparati di quella città che avrebbe presto conosciuto come conosceva Trento.

Avevano curiosato tra tante stanze, cucine più o meno grandi, salotti luminosi, bagni piccoli, palazzi senza ascensore. Erano entrati in tante di quelle vite da sentirsi di troppo, quando avevano messo piede in una camera con una culla, o in un salotto pieno di scatoloni, di chi si trasferiva e lasciava l’appartamento in favore di uno più grande, o verso un’altra città da chiamare casa.

«Lo stai facendo impazzire.» scherzò Ivan, una volta raggiunto il portone e salutato il giovane che li accompagnava.

Simone arrossì, entrando e raggiungendo l’ascensore, Ivan subito dietro di lui.

«Ma non è vero, è solo il mio lavoro.» rise l’agente immobiliare, giocherellando col mazzo di chiavi, mentre aspettavano di arrivare al quarto e ultimo piano.

Rientrarono nel secondo appartamento che avevano visto quel giorno. «Fate con comodo, io sono qui a disposizione.»

Simone e Ivan camminarono di nuovo tra quelle stanze semispoglie, quei muri che di storie ne avevano già viste tante e che magari avrebbero conosciuto anche la loro.

Il palleggiatore lo tirò per mano attraverso il salotto, sotto lo sguardo divertito dell’uomo in giacca e cravatta, aprendo la portafinestra e ritrovandosi sull’ampio terrazzo compreso di veranda.

Si fermò contro il parapetto, appoggiandosi sul cotto e osservando la sera che calava sui tetti della città. L’aria calda profumava già di casa.

«Possiamo metterci un dondolo.» fantasticò Simone, le braccia del compagno che lo circondavano «E anche un tavolo, così poi facciamo le cene con i nostri compagni.»

Ivan gli posò il mento sulla spalla e sorrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sono su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su Curious Cat [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a sheswanderlust


	18. Un'altra vita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Marti, prima di tutto e tutti. Perchè lei c’è stata fin dall’inizio, tantissimo tempo fa quando mi venne questa idea e per ogni stralcio di capitolo che le mandavo, finchè non mi ha convinta a pubblicare, e ha betato, ha sopportato e supportato, ha riso, si è divertita con me, mi ha aiutato a rendere migliore quella storia, che è anche un po’ sua.  
> A Michela, per i suoi bellissimi commenti, grazie grazie grazie davvero. Anche in questo caso, non sarebbe stato lo stesso. Ricevere quel tuo primo messaggio è stato davvero importante. <3  
> E poi a tutti voi che siete arrivati qui per i santi Mondiali e che soprattutto siete rimasti anche dopo, un afflusso inaspettato che mai avrei pensato e sperato di veder arrivare, e con cui siamo riusciti a creare un bel salottino di chiacchiere.  
> Insomma, eccomi qui ed eccoli lì. Loro ormai stanno bene, ma ci voleva un fiocco per chiudere tutto.  
> Buona lettura.

Un conto approssimativo gli diceva che aveva passato una cosa come milleseicento giorni in quella casa. A Simone non sembrava un numero giusto, che riuscisse a contenere tutto ciò che quelle mura avevano visto. Le insicurezze, le paure, l’amore e l’entusiasmo, sopra ogni altra cosa.

Quello che non avrebbe mai saputo contare era il numero di palleggi fatti sdraiato sul pavimento del salotto, o le ore passate al pc a studiare le partite dei fenomeni, quelli veri. Le volte che era entrato spalancando la porta e caracollando dentro, troppo stanco per l’ennesimo allenamento, troppo triste per una sconfitta che non riusciva a spiegarsi, troppo innamorato per staccarsi dalla bocca di Ivan e chiudere con un calcio l’uscio rimasto aperto.

Si era trasferito agli inizi di settembre, dopo aver visto un paio di appartamenti della società, seguito da genitori e sorella, che commentava a voce alta cosa avrebbe fatto della sua camera nel momento in cui lui si sarebbe trasferito definitivamente. Simone l’aveva ignorata per tutto il tempo, tra appartamenti che gli sembravano tutti uguali, tutti lontani da casa, tutti senza la cucina di sua madre, le partite di tennis da vedere sempre in due sul divano e il cane che se ne stava sdraiato ai suoi piedi.

Alla fine aveva scelto la casa più vicina a quella dove abitavano Oreste e Carlo, i suoi amici più stretti, dalle giovanili. Sperava non lo odiassero troppo, ora che lui era in prima squadra. In panchina, ma pur sempre nella squadra dei grandi.

Non era un appartamento troppo grande, ma d’altra parte non aveva bisogno di tanto spazio. Anzi, credeva che così si sarebbe sentito in qualche modo meno solo, anche se non avrebbe avuto molto tempo per pensarci, con gli allenamenti e la scuola, nel tempo che restava. Come avrebbe affrontato la maturità in mezzo a quella miriade di impegni, non ne aveva assolutamente idea, gli veniva il mal di testa solo a pensarci.

Pioveva a dirotto il giorno che aveva deciso di portare le ultime scatole e finire quel trasloco da Bolzano a Trento. Si era impuntato nell’andare da solo, in compagnia delle scatole ammucchiate nel sedile posteriore a impedirgli in parte la visuale dallo specchietto retrovisore.

Quando era arrivato nel parcheggio interno, aveva capito subito che non sarebbe stato facile portare in casa tutte le sue cose da solo, con appena il cappuccio della felpa di Trentino Volley a coprirlo.

Aveva parcheggiato –male- nel posto che gli era stato assegnato e che ovviamente era il più lontano dal portone d’ingresso. Aveva preso un respiro, prima di uscire dalla macchina e sentirsi subito bagnato, la felpa che si era impregnata velocemente. Aveva corso avanti e indietro, con in braccio due scatole alla volta e quando si era rifugiato sotto la pensilina del portone per riprendere fiato, i suoi occhi avevano incontrato la pila di cartoni che aveva accatastato, scoprendo con enorme delusione che si stavano bagnando a causa del vento che imperversava. Era rimasto per qualche secondo a fissare quelle scatole bagnate senza muovere un muscolo e pregando che per qualche miracolo i libri di scuola fossero rimasti asciutti.

Si era fatto coraggio, salendo le scale con la sua vita impacchettata tra le braccia, scoprendo che non pesava poi così tanto come aveva immaginato.

Una volta dentro, si era concesso di rilassarsi contro la porta chiusa, per poi togliersi le scarpe e la felpa. Rinfrancato dal silenzio che lo aveva accolto, aveva aperto la prima scatola della pila e tirato fuori le cose fondamentali che aveva impacchettato per ultime, per poterle tirare fuori per prime, una volta arrivato.

Si era spostato in cucina e aveva riempito il bollitore, acceso il fornello e si era seduto al tavolo, con davanti la lavagnetta da appendere sul frigo su cui erano segnati tutti gli allenamenti della settimana.

Si era goduto quella pace per qualche secondo ancora, guardandosi attorno in quella casa già arredata che aspettava solo la sua presenza, il suo tocco, perchè fosse veramente sua.

Poi aveva afferrato il telefono e per prima cosa aveva scritto a Pippo, dicendogli che era finalmente arrivato.

 

 

In quella mattina di fine aprile, Simone era di nuovo sulla soglia di quella porta, di nuovo con la felpa della squadra addosso, di nuovo con una pila di scatole accanto a sé.

Stavolta il numero era quadruplicato e accanto vi erano anche due enormi trolley. Il palleggiatore si grattò la testa, ringraziando mentalmente chi si era offerto di aiutarlo in quel viaggio della speranza, considerando che tutto quel ben di dio non sarebbe mai entrato in una macchina soltanto e che lui si era rifiutato di fare più di un viaggio da Trento a Verona.

Prendendo un respiro, si spostò da una stanza all’altra, osservando gli scaffali ora vuoti, l’assenza di coperte, di tazze sparse un po’ ovunque, di qualche trofeo esposto, pochi in realtà.

Si fermò in camera, passando davanti al letto spoglio che ormai era soltanto un vecchio materasso. Si sedette di lato, sul pavimento, e allungò le mani sotto la sponda, ad afferrare una scatola che aveva riposto lì sotto anni prima.

Ora era pronto ad andare.

 

***

 

Ivan non si era aspettato di trovare suo padre in aeroporto, nella zona arrivi dopo il diretto Mosca - Roma. Era rimasto interdetto per un attimo, nel vedere quell’uomo corpulento fissarlo di rimando e poi andargli incontro, prendendogli uno dei due grandi trolley dalle mani e affrettandosi verso l’uscita, dopo avergli dato appena una pacca sulla schiena.

«Come va la spalla?» si era sentito chiedere una volta in macchina, in coda per uscire dal parcheggio e immettersi nell’autostrada «E la caviglia?»

Ivan aveva liquidato quelle domande con un vago “tutto bene”.

Era vero, per una volta. Andava tutto bene, grazie soprattutto al fatto di essere tornato in Italia. Quei due anni in Russia l’avevano messo a dura prova, da ogni punto di vista possibile. Al di là dei problemi fisici che aveva avuto e che lo avevano costretto in panchina a lungo, non era mai riuscito a costruire un qualche tipo di rapporto né con l’allenatore né col resto della squadra, gruppo dal quale si era sempre tenuto alla larga, specialmente dalle loro attività fuori dal campo, in quanto i passatempi serali non si limitavano a qualche cocktail di troppo nei locali del centro.

L’unico che doveva ringraziare era Holt, la sola persona normale nel bel mezzo di quel circo di folli e con cui aveva diviso il trilocale che la società aveva dato loro. Erano riusciti a tenersi compagni a vicenda, facendosi forza l’un l’altro, finchè non erano stati nuovamente chiamati entrambi in Italia.

L’offerta di Perugia l’aveva accettata immediatamente, senza stare a contrattare troppo, ed era passato sopra al fatto che lì sarebbe stato schiacciatore. Non gli importava nulla, se non il fatto di poter tornare a giocare in Superlega.

Aveva rivolto gli occhi oltre il finestrino, verso il panorama che risplendeva sotto il sole di un maggio particolarmente caldo, mentre sentiva suo padre che iniziava ad ammorbarlo con i suoi soliti discorsi.

«...e poi Perugia è vicina a Spoleto...» _Che culo._

«...Kovac lo conosco, è uno tosto...» _Ah-ha._

«...e come opposto c’è Atanasijevic...» _Chi?_

Le cuffie avevano attutito la voce del padre, poi la musica aveva fatto il resto.

 

Degli appartamenti che il presidente gli aveva proposto, aveva scelto il più ampio.

In realtà non aveva grandi pretese, ma avere tutto lo spazio che voleva dopo aver vissuto da coinquilino gli ultimi due anni era quello che desiderava di più.

L’arredamento era un po’ spartano, ma avrebbe potuto facilmente rimediare con una mezza giornata all’Ikea. Aveva lasciato le due valigie nell’ingresso e si era sdraiato sul divano.

Con gli occhi chiusi e le sopracciglia aggrottate, si era impegnato a passare in rassegna tutti gli impegni che avrebbe avuto nei giorni successivi.

La conferenza stampa di presentazione, le interviste, la cena con i tifosi. Aveva sorriso tra sé e sé al pensiero di avere i riflettori puntati addosso, alle domande, alla nuova maglia, al palazzetto.

Non vedeva l’ora di andare al PalaEvangelisti.

Ne avrebbe avuto per qualche giorno, poi sarebbe stato libero, almeno finchè non fossero iniziati gli allenamenti a Cavalese in vista delle Olimpiadi di Rio.

 

Se alla conferenza stampa Ivan si era presentato sorridente ed elegante e in mezzo ai tifosi più giocoso e divertente, coi compagni che avrebbe ritrovato da ottobre decise che era più appropriato mostrare l’Ivan che si divertiva a Trastevere da un locale all’altro.

La festa l’aveva mascherata come l’inaugurazione della casa, anche se Buti appena vi aveva messo piede gli aveva chiesto cosa ci fosse da festeggiare, visto che non aveva neanche abbastanza sedie per tutti loro. Aveva ritrovato Podrascanin, suo ex compagno a Civitanova, e altri compagni della Nazionale.

Ma soprattutto aveva avuto modo di conoscere l’opposto serbo, che ovviamente era il più cazzaro di tutti. Era bastata la cassa di vino con cui si era presentato sulla soglia a farselo amico.

Tre ore dopo e il rischio di una denuncia per rumori molesti, avevano abbassato la musica, tutti troppo ubriachi per sopportare quel frastuono. Birarelli se n’era andato subito dopo cena, quando aveva intuito come sarebbe andata a finire la serata. Dalla sedia dove si era accasciato, accanto a Buti, Ivan aveva considerato un successone la presentazione ai compagni. Era certo che lì a Perugia si sarebbe trovato benissimo.

 

 

«Ti mancherà?»

La voce di Buti gli fece alzare la testa dalla macchinetta del caffè che stava finendo di imballare.

«Cosa?» rispose Ivan con aria confusa.

Il centrale alzò gli occhi al cielo, spostando una scatola vicino alla porta d’ingresso.

«Questa casa, questa città, io...» replicò Buti, preso già dalla malinconia.

Ivan si voltò verso di lui, mentre si arrotolava le maniche della t-shirt.

«Tu sì, visto che te ne vai a Monza.» gli sorrise sinceramente «Per il resto, che vuoi farci, la nostra vita è così, sbattuti su e giù per l’Italia e ad un certo punto un posto vale l’altro.»

Lo schiacciatore si guardò intorno, facendo mentalmente la lista delle cose che aveva ancora da impacchettare. Poche, era un tipo che viaggiava leggero. Ci avrebbero messo poco a caricare tutto. Un miagolio sofferente gli fece scuotere la testa e si affrettò verso la camera, dove prese il trasportino in cui aveva costretto Setter, portandolo nell’ingresso, altrimenti era certo che l’avrebbe mollato lì e qualcuno non gli avrebbe perdonato quella dimenticanza tattica.

«Un posto vale l’altro...» ripeté Buti, col luccichio negli occhi che aveva sempre quando lo stava per canzonare «...purché ci sia Simone.»

Ivan inclinò la testa di lato, senza riuscire a non sorridere. «Smettila di prendermi per il culo.»

 

***

 

«Perchè siete venuti con due macchine?»

Simone non gli rispose subito, preferendo corrergli incontro non appena l’aveva visto scendere dall’auto insieme a Buti. L’ansia che aveva accumulato dalla mattina, quando aveva sfilato le chiavi dalla porta del suo vecchio appartamento e si era voltato verso Osmany e Pippo che lo stavano aspettando, si sciolse tutta insieme, nel momento stesso in cui le braccia di Ivan si chiusero attorno a lui.

«Lo sai che ho tante cose.» mugolò contro il suo orecchio, prima di decidere di staccarsi e saltellare fino al trasportino, chinandosi a salutare con una piccola vocina il suo occupante.

«Gian, non abbiamo tutto il giorno!»

La risata di Buti si unì alla battuta di Pippo, mentre Osmany arrivava con uno scatolone in mano.

«Dai ragazzi, sennò qui non cominciamo mai.»

Iniziò il su e giù dell’ascensore per portare la maggior parte delle scatole, uno di loro alla volta accompagnava valigie e scatole verso il nuovo appartamento, mentre in strada qualcuno già suonava per le macchine che ostruivano parzialmente il passaggio.

«Perchè c’è una scatola con su scritto “Natale”?» domandò Ivan a Juantorena, in un momento di pausa, mentre condividevano una birra fredda, presa da una borsa frigo che Buti aveva avuto l’accortezza di riempire prima della partenza.

Osmany lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Seriamente mi stai facendo questa domanda?» rispose il cubano, osservando divertito Buti dare colpetti al trasportino cercando di suscitare una reazione da parte dell’animale «C’ha messo una settimana a impacchettare tutto. Una settimana. Tu quanto?»

Ivan tacque per un secondo. «Veramente ho fatto tutto ieri.»

«Appunto.» fu la laconica risposta del compagno.

La figura ansante di Lanza attirò la loro attenzione e subito gli occhi dello schiacciatore si fissarono sulla borsa frigo. Allargò le braccia, stiracchiandosi, dopo aver poggiato a terra l’ultimo pesante borsone e si accomodò in cucina.

«E quello era l’ultimo.» soffiò stanco, prendendo un lungo sorso soddisfatto di birra «Finalmente.»

Gli occhi stanchi dei quattro si fissarono su Simone che, seduto per terra, fresco come una rosa, aveva preso a giocare con il gatto, liberato finalmente dalla prigione del trasportino, e scossero la testa.

Dieci minuti dopo, il palleggiatore alzò gli occhi verso le tre figure che lo sovrastavano.

«Noi andiamo.» esclamò Osmany con un sorriso paterno verso gli occhi sgranati di Simone che si alzava in fretta e gli si metteva davanti, attaccandoglisi al collo.

Un colpetto di tosse venne dalla sua destra. «Cioè ce ne andiamo se sei proprio sicuro di voler rimanere qui con questo...»

Pippo si spostò in tempo per schivare la manata di Ivan, mentre Simone rideva e si infilava anche nel suo abbraccio.

«Come siete tragici, sembra che non vi vedrete più.» sbuffò Buti divertito, le mani sui fianchi «Invece a me che me ne vado a Monza non ci pensa nessuno.»

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo all’ammasso informe di braccia, risate e mugolii che erano Lanza e Giannelli avvolti attorno al suo ormai ex compagno di squadra. Guardò Osmany, che gli restituì un’occhiata rassegnata.

«Non hai nessuna raccomandazione da farmi?» gli chiese, spalla a spalla.

Osmany sembrò pensarci su per un attimo. «In questo momento no...però conosco diverse persone a Modena che possono ricordarti di trattare bene il principino, e anche a Verona.»

Ivan sorrise, voltandosi per abbracciarlo, sentendo subito il cubano ricambiare quella stretta ormai fraterna.

 

Nel momento in cui Simone chiuse la porta di casa, vi si poggiò contro con le spalle e cercò lo sguardo di Ivan, con il viso illuminato da un ampio sorriso.

Gli occhi corsero attraverso tutto il salotto, prendendo nota del caos che le loro vite insieme avevano creato e trovando la fonte del rumore che stava sentendo nelle unghie di Setter che stavano impietosamente attaccando l’angolo di uno scatolone.

Si accorse solo in quel momento di quanto fosse più vuota quella casa rispetto a quando erano stati a vederla con l’agente immobiliare. In particolar modo nel salotto vi era rimasto solo un vecchio divano. Le pareti erano di nuovo nude, lo spazio in attesa di essere riempito.

«Dobbiamo comprare almeno una libreria da mettere lì» indicò Simone un angolo della stanza, la mente già presa dall’organizzare, programmare, arredare «e là il mobile della tv...e il divano va cambiato, perchè in questo non ci entriamo di cert-»

Sorrise nel bacio che racchiudeva la risposta di Ivan e si sporse per averne un altro e un altro ancora.

Le grandi mani di Ivan gli presero il viso a coppa e Simone si limitò a fissarlo, mentre il cuore gli scoppiava nel petto.

«Quanto sei bello» sentì annunciare a Ivan, senza possibilità di replicare, la bocca impegnata in un nuovo bacio.

Aveva il viso rosso d’imbarazzo quando si staccò dal compagno e si grattò la nuca, stringendo le labbra.

«Hanno tolto tutti i quadri» sembrò notare in quel momento Ivan, mentre cingeva Simone da dietro, le braccia allacciate attorno ai suoi fianchi e la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla.

Il palleggiatore aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso dal commento dell’altro.

«Non te lo ricordi, vero?» gli sorrise Ivan contro il collo, il tono furbo di chi ha fatto centro, e Simone lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio «Dovevamo appendere qualcosa assieme e lì c’è già un chiodo. Che ne dici?»

Simone si voltò nell’abbraccio, improvvisamente conscio di quello di cui stava parlando il compagno, parole che l’avevano catapultato ad un ricordo di più di due anni prima, di loro due seduti su un divano e una vecchia scatola a dividerli.

La scatola delle medaglie tristi.

Simone si staccò per andare a cercarla e quando la trovò, ne alzò il coperchio lentamente. Osservò il contenuto per un po’, prima di pescare quell’argento per cui tanto aveva sofferto.

L’aveva riposto lì quando non riusciva a guardarlo, non senza ripensare a tutto quello che era stato, quando tutto faceva troppo male ed era più facile nasconderlo e riporlo sotto al letto. Era diventata una fastidiosa abitudine, quella di scappare, seppellire, nascondere, lo sapeva bene.

Dopo essere inciampato tante, troppe volte sui suoi stessi piedi, aveva capito che era meglio avere tutto sott’occhio, invece che accantonato in un angolo polveroso e irraggiungibile.

Soppesò la medaglia sul palmo della mano, sentendola leggera e sorridendo.

Si avviò verso la parete e allungò il braccio verso il chiodo, appendendovi l’argento di Rio. Poi sentì Ivan avvicinarsi e lo vide fare lo stesso con la propria medaglia, aggiungendo anche una foto incorniciata, che li immortalava sul podio, l’uno accanto all’altro, in un abbraccio senza fine.

«E le altre dove le mettiamo?» chiese Simone, con una leggerezza nuova nella voce, mentre Ivan gli schioccava un bacio sulla guancia facendolo ridere.

«In una vetrinetta.» dichiarò lo schiacciatore «Chiediamo consiglio a Osmany.»

Simone ridacchiò di nuovo, stringendosi a Ivan.

Il suo sguardo vagò fino alla scatola aperta sul pavimento, in cui intravedeva altri premi.

Li avrebbe esposti tutti.

E la scatola forse era arrivato il momento di buttarla.


End file.
